over the top
by cereda.byrd
Summary: vermount


**Are you afraid **

I may sound like a whiner but I didn't want to move to Vermont, but it never seems like the kids get a choice in the matter, right?

"I am not going to finish packing! I am not leaving!" I yell as I slam my door to my room shut. I pace back and forth.

"Yes you are! I'm not dealing with you anymore! Do what I say!" I hear my father yell from downstairs.

I sit on my chair next to the window and look out it, my beautiful view that I won't have any more, it's the beach. I sigh.

I decide that even if I, don't eat, yell at my dad, and lock myself in my room. He's still going to make me move. I don't want to leave my best friend Trish behind, or my school or the amazing mall. But my dad decides he wants to move to Vermont, the "Green Mountain State" so he can retire from the music store business and live in the quite country side and go snowboarding whenever he wants to, isn't he kind of old for that?

I start taking down all of my pictures that are taped to the wall. All of the memories I've had here with my friends. I sigh again and put them into a small box. That was the last of the things that needed to be packed. We leave, tomorrow.

"Please, don't leave me!" Trish cries. She's wearing a hat that has cell phones stuck to it.

"Trish, this is already hard enough for me! You know that I wouldn't move if I had the choice." I reply.

"But who am I going to cry to after I get fired from the cell phone accessory cart?" She points to her hat. "Or who am I going to talk to about cute guys I see around the mall?" She gets on her knees and acts like she's begging.

"You have plenty of friends; you can get a new best friend in no time. You'll have your many different jobs to keep you busy!" I reassure her.

She hugs me and I hug her back and we say our goodbyes.

I start to leave and Dallas, the boy I've had a crush on for so long but I've never gotten to tell him, walks by. He smiles and waves. I wave back.

_Goodbye, boy I've never had the guts to ask out._

I get into the passenger seat of my father's red jeep Cherokee and put my ear phones in to drown him out when he gets in. I know he'll lecture me the whole way there.

He puts the last suit case in the trunk, slams it shut and gets in. He looks and me and notices my ear phones. He rips one out of my left ear.

"Hey!" I say.

"You think you're going to ignore me all the way there?" He laughs.

I nod, "Yes actually."

"I know you're going to miss your friends Ally, but think of this as a new beginning. It's going to be great!" He smiles and starts the engine.

I stare out the window, "I don't need a new beginning. I am fine with the way things are now."

His smile turns into a frown, "I wish you wouldn't be so negative about this."

"I wish you wouldn't force me to move thousands of miles away from my best friend and the only life I've known for the past 16 years." And with that, I put my head phone back in, and volume up full blast.

I hate traveling, and I hated this travel the most. It took what seemed like forever and I didn't like having to deal with my dad.

I was asleep when I suddenly hear my dad, "Ally!" he says, "wake up!"

I moan but open my eyes, "What?" I ask.

"We're here!" His eyes are big and bright and his smile is huge.

I look out the window and I see it. A huge, white house with dark blue shutters and it looks pretty old.

"This," I stop and stare for a moment, "Is our house?" I ask.

He nods and gets out. He opens up the trunk and unloads our luggage. I look into one of the windows upstairs and I see someone, just an outline. I look at my dad to see if he notices but he's too busy sticking half his body into the back seat to get another suit case out. I look up at the window again, and no one's there.

_Odd_, I think to myself. I must have been seeing things.

He hands me my suit cases and backpack and I follow him onto the front porch. He takes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door.

It's just as big inside as it is on the outside. He gives me a tour, and it's a really beautiful house but, it's not Florida.

He brings my upstairs to my room, which happens to be the one I imagined seeing someone in. There's a small bed in the corner of the room, and a dresser near the window. I throw my stuff onto the bed and look out the window. All I see is a field and woods.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"Well, it's not the beach." I sigh.

"You'll get used to it." He laughs.

It's my first morning in the new house, I open my eyes and the room is bright, from the sun shining in through the window.

It's very quite. It's actually pretty creepy because, I'm used to the sounds of the waves and people out on the beach.

I roll out of bed and look out my window, still just trees and fields. "Why!" I groan.

I go up to my dresser and the mirror has a crack in it, I don't remember it being there yesterday. I slide my fingers over the crack, its sharp and it cuts my finger.

_Ouch, you're so stupid Ally._ I think to myself.

I walk downstairs looking for my dad, and a band-aid, I stick my finger into my mouth, sucking out the blood. I find him sitting at the kitchen counter, reading the news paper.

"What's up honey?" He asks, "How'd you sleep?"

I take my finger out of my mouth and say, "Eh, fine I suppose. It was too quiet." I say while going through the cabinets.

He looks at me odd, "Too quite? Really Ally? People would kill for that silence!" He notices what I'm doing and says, "What are you looking for?"

"I am looking for something to put on my cut. My mirror has a huge crack in it that wasn't there yesterday and I cut my finger on it."

"What? How would that happen?" He asks, putting his paper down.

"Well, I'm not too smart and I touched it and…" He interrupts me, "No, I meant would the mirror break?"

"I don't know." I say.

He finds the first aid kit and gets a band-aid out and gives it to me.

"I'm going to go check it out." He says, and then walks up stairs.

I follow him into my room and he stands there. He turns around and stares at me.

"What?" I ask, and then I notice. There's no crack in the mirror.

"What the… It was there two minutes ago!" I say.

"Listen Ally, I know you don't want to live here but you don't have to go making up things and then hurting yourself on purpose." He shakes his head and walks out of my room.

"You actually think I'm making this up dad?" I yell at his back.

I look at the mirror, and it's perfect. Not a scratch. How is that possible, I just don't understand?

After I got dressed, I went downstairs, trying to shake off what had happened. I told my dad I was going to go for a walk and check out the town. I was still mad at him for not believing me and thinking I'd hurt myself on purpose, so I did not want to stay in this house.

I step foot off of the porch and walk down the street. It's a pretty small town so it doesn't take long for me to get into the main part.

There's a library, a local bakery, a grocery store, a high school and middle school, and a bank. There's not even a mall!

I decide to go into the bakery; I could go for a cookie or something.

I enter the store and the little bell on the door goes _ding _and I swear everyone notices me and stares. It makes me feel really weird. It's like they can tell I've never been here before.

I go up to the counter and look at all the cookies, muffins, brownies, and other delicious looking food. I ask the girl at the register for one chocolate chunk cookie.

She smiles at me and says, "Sure! You're new here I assume?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I ask.

She laughs, "It's a really small town, and everyone knows everyone, so it's not hard to notice someone new. I take it you live in the old house on proctor ave?" That I do.

"Um…yes." I say.

She hands me my cookie in a bag and I hand her my money and I walk out.

I notice there is a small park and I walk over and sit on a bench to eat my cookie. I watch all of the people walking their dogs, jogging or walking fast while talking on their cell phones.

Everything seems pretty normal I guess. I don't like the idea of a small town though. Doesn't that mean that everyone knows everyone's business? It must, since that random girl at the bakery knew what house I moved into.

I walk into the library, full from my cookie and go into the "romance novels" section. I enjoy reading those types of books, even though I'm a hopeless romantic.

I grab one of the books and sit down at a table that has four other chairs.

I've been reading for a while when I notice someone sit in the chair next to me. I hesitate but look up from my book. A shaggy haired, blonde boy is sitting there, looking at me. He notices me, notice him and he smiles.

"Hey." He says.

"Uh," I close my book, "hi." I say back.

"You're new, aren't you?" He asks.

_Ugh, small towns. _

"Yes, yes I am. I just moved here yesterday."

"That's awesome. Welcome!" He says, enthusiastically.

"It's not really that awesome. I rather still be in Florida." I say. I kind of regret it because his smile turns into a frown.

"Oh, well you'll get used to it eventually. Maybe you'll even like it here," he rubs his neck, getting shy suddenly, "I'm Austin by the way."

"I'm Ally." I reply.

"Nice to meet you Ally. Well I guess I'll quit bothering you and let you read." He smiles and walks away.

I watch him walk away and he sits down on the other side of the library with a group of friends. He's looking at me still and one of his guy friends punches him on the shoulder. He looks away from me and laughs with his friends.

Was he dared to talk to me or something? Either way, he was so… cute.

It's been about a week now, all our furniture is in the house and I'm unpacking some boxes in my room. I'm UN taping a small box when I hear my ringtone going off.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out. And all that counts, is here and now. My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came._

I start dancing around the room while looking for my cell phone, I finally find it. The caller ID says Trish.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hi. How are the woods?" She asks.

I laugh, "Oh, you know, so amazing!" I plop down on my bed.

"Are you serious?"

"No. That was complete sarcasm." I laugh.

"Oh! Good. Guess who got a job at the new clothing store that is now located in Sonic Boom's old place?"

"Wow, they replaced it already?" I close my eyes and imagine I'm on the beach.

"Yeah, can you believe it? They hired me right away, they need workers."

"What happened to the cell phone accessory cart?" I ask, still lost in my thoughts, _the sand under my feet, the cool breeze, hot tan guys._

"Oh well apparently taking your own day off is frowned upon!"

I laugh and it takes me out of my daydream.

"Trish, I miss you!" I sigh.

"I miss you too! Things aren't the same around here anymore. I feel lost!"

"Ditto." I reply.

It's only June, so I don't have to worry about going to a new school yet. That's about the only plus side to this move.

It's about 70 out and cloudy. I throw on some shorts and a light hooded sweatshirt; I miss the 90 degree sunny weather.

I decide to go to the park, nothing better to do here. My dad went to some town about an hour away to do some shopping, he asked if I wanted to go but I just didn't feel like going anywhere far today.

I'm walking towards the entrance of the park when I see that blonde haired boy again, what was his name? Oh yeah, Austin. He's with two other guys and there throwing a football around. I decide to go the long way, avoiding them.

But before I can turn around, he notices me and waves, motioning for me to go over to him. I stop, and hesitate. Maybe I should stick a sign to me that says, _"I'm too shy to talk to boys!"_

He's still looking at me, smiling. Finally, I nod and walk over to him.

"What's up Florida?" He says. Florida? Great, already got a new nickname.

Uh… "Hi." I say.

The football is flying right towards my face when he jumps up and grabs it before it hits me, I jump back.

"Whoa! That was a close one!" He says, and then throws the football back to his 'buddy'. "Good thing I was there to save you." He winks at me.

My face turns red and I look at my feet, embarrassed, and who knows what else. I kick around some rocks.

"Yeah, thank you." I say.

"Want to go get something to eat?" He asks me.

"Sure." I reply. I was pretty hungry.

"Okay, I'm going to go now guys. See you later!" He yells to his friends.

Wait… he's not bringing them along? He wants to go out to eat, with just me? Oh great. I'm totally going to ruin this.

He walks beside me slowly and we walk down a street I haven't been on yet. It has a daycare, a gas station, and a cute little restaurant at the end.

"They have the best food in town." He says happily.

_Well of course they do, there like the only place here to eat. _

He opens the door for me and I walk in, it was pretty nice on the inside too. I follow him to a booth in the back. I sit across from him awkwardly.

"So, you used to this town yet?" He asks me, while looking at the menu.

"Not really." I say back, while watching him. Studying his features, he has very nice dark eyes, and amazing hair.

"Oh, well you will. What are you going to get?" He asks me, staring at my untouched menu.

"Oh. Umm…." I pick up the menu and look through it quickly. They have a simple menu, like, Burgers, fries, chicken fingers, and milkshakes.

"I guess I'll get the chicken fingers, and a coke." I say.

"Nice, those are good. I personally prefer a bacon cheeseburger." He smiles at me.

He has a great smile, way better than Dallas'.

While we wait for our food, we sip our drinks and talk. He tells me about the town, like how only 190 kids go to our high school and that it is pretty boring but you get used to it eventually, like he did.

I tell him about my dad's crazy plans and how we owned a music store in Florida.

"That's awesome! I love music, and I love to sing. But it's kind of hard to get discovered when you live somewhere not many people have heard of." He laughs.

"I like to sing too, the songs I write. But I have horrible stage fright." I say between bites of my chicken, our food came in the middle of our conversation.

"You write songs? That's awesome. I'm a terrible song writer. You should write a song for me sometime." He smiles.

"Maybe." I smile back.

"So, how's living in that old house of yours?" He asks.

_Creepy!_ Is what I'd love to say?

"Um, okay I guess."

"Oh. Just okay? Nothing creepy happen?" He says, but when my eyes widen at his question, his expression on his face turns to regret. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'd ask that."

"Well, what makes you ask that?" I ask him, curious now.

"Well, I heard that the family that lived there before left because it was haunted." He finishes his last fry. "Strange things kept happening and the kids were really afraid so they decided to sell it. I guess an old guy that lived there like a hundred years ago, died in one of the rooms and he haunts it."

He looks at my frightened face and says, "But I mean, those are just stories that stupid kids make up. I wouldn't worry about it." He says.

Should I tell him about the mirror? Or even about the person I saw, standing in the window? Nah, he probably would think I'm crazy like my dad does.

"Oh." I try to laugh and act normal.

"Well, I should get home. I have chores to do. Want me to walk you home?" He asks.

"No, that's okay. I might stop at the library. But thanks for lunch." I smile.

"No problem," He hesitates, "Um, you think I could… have your cell number? I could text you sometime." He smiles that smile.

How could I say no?

"Of course," I say. "Here" I take a pen from my bag and write my number on a napkin.

"Thanks Ally." He says.

I didn't stop at the library on the way home. I wanted Austin to walk me home but for one, my dad would have questioned me and two, I would have said something stupid and probably scared him away.

On the plus side, he asked for my number. I wonder when, or if, he'll text me.

The next night, my dad decided he was going to go visit his high school friend, which he discovered lived only thirty minutes away. He was going to her house for dinner, which means I'm stuck in the house, at night, alone. Call me a wimp, but I was not looking forward to it.

"Do you have to go?" I ask him, nibbling on a slice of pizza, which was what he ordered me for dinner.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" He says.

"Well I mean, we just moved here last week and you're already leaving me home alone, in a new town, and a new house. I could get murdered!" I say, dramatically.

He laughs, "Ally, this small town is safe. They have never had a murder here, everyone knows everyone. The neighbors watch each other's houses, you'll be fine." He grabs his cell phone and keys.

"But dad," I start.

"Are you, afraid? You're 16 now Ally, it's time to grow up."

_Yes, actually I am afraid. This house is creepy! And weird things have happened, but oh wait, you don't believe me!_

"Goodbye father." I say.

I was sitting on the coach, watching some TV, and eating popcorn. It was about 8 o'clock and my dad wasn't expected home till eleven.

My phone vibrated, I open it and the number wasn't in my address book. I open it.

_**Hey, it's Austin.**_

I smile, and reply.

_**Hey there.**_

I was staring at my phone, when I heard something crash to the ground in the kitchen. I freeze. Then, I hear it again.

I set my phone down on the coffee table and walk slowly into the kitchen. Nothing seems different, nothings on the floor broken. I could have sworn I heard the noise come from in here. Then I notice one of the cabinet doors is open. I walk up to it, brace myself and open it. There's nothing in it except for a few cans of food. I close the cabinet and then suddenly, the lights turn off. And I hear another crashing noise.

I run out of the kitchen and jump onto the couch, trying to catch my breath.

The lights are on in the living room, which means just the kitchen lights turned off, I figured the power went out. I look behind me, into the kitchen, and the lights were on.

_Oh great, I'm going crazy again._

I check my phone and I have 1 unread text.

_**From: Austin**_

_**How's the house treating you?**_

Should I reply with the truth? He finally texted me, I don't want to scare him away from me already.

_**To: Austin**_

_**Oh, great! Home alone now, just chilling watching some TV.**_

We texted back and forth for a while, he asked if I wanted to hangout again soon, so we're going to go to the library on Friday, they have movie nights every weekend in the summer.

That night, when my dad got home, I thought about telling him what happened. But I knew he wouldn't believe me. Maybe I was just imagining things.

Even though, the stuff Austin said could be true. But it probably isn't. Like he said, kids make up stories around here.

"How was your night?" I ask my father, who was pouring himself a glass of milk and taking out a cookie from the cow shaped cookie jar.

"It was good!" He says, happily biting into his cookie. Then he asks, "How was yours?"

"Lonely. But nice." I half lie. Yes, it was lonely, but, nice? No.

He laughs, grabs another cookie from the jar and sips his milk.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now." I say. I kiss him on the cheek and go upstairs.

It's Thursday now, one more day till I go to the library movie night with Austin. Not that I'm counting the days or anything. I don't care if we hangout or not, really.

It's pretty warm today, around 75. I decide that I'll wear a cute purple sun dress and some cowboy looking boots and go down to the bakery. That cookie I had was really good.

I enter the bakery, and hear the familiar _ding_ and the same girl is behind the counter. She smiles at me and says, "Welcome back."

"Thanks, I can't resist those chocolate chip cookies." I smile and eye them.

She takes the hint and grabs a bag to put the cookie in. I watch her while she puts in two cookies.

"Oh, I only can afford one today." I say.

She nods. "Its buy one get one free day."

"Awesome!" I say happily.

I go outside and sit on a picnic table on the side of the building. It's an old picnic table, not very comfortable to sit on, especially in this dress.

I take my first bite, and it's warm and gooey.

"Yum." I say out loud.

"It's good huh?" I hear a voice from behind me.

I turn around, and it's Austin. I smile and he sits next to me.

"Yes it is. I have an extra one. Want it?" I push the bag near him.

"Don't mind if I do!" He says, sticking his hand in the bag and practically shoving the cookie into his mouth.

_Boys._

When he's done eating, he notices I've been watching him. He laughs nervously.

"You uh, have some chocolate on your chin." I laugh.

"Aw man, really?" He tries rubbing it off with his hand but he misses.

I smile, "Right, there." I wipe it off myself.

"Thank you." He smiles at me, he laughs again, "That's embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it." I smile back.

"So, I know I asked you to hangout tomorrow but, want to hang out now, too?" He asks. He brushes his fingers through his hair.

"Of course I do." My smile gets wider.

"Let's go to my house." Austin suggests.

"Okay." I say, although I'm kind of nervous. I've never been invited to a boy's house before. I pick up the cookie bag from the picnic table and throw it away at the next garbage can we go by.

We walked for about ten minutes and then we came upon Austin's house. It was really nice, a log cabin. There were no cars in the driveway so I assumed no one was home.

He lifts up the welcome mat in front of his front door and picks up a key.

"Well, now you know how to get into my house." He laughs while sticking the key into the lock.

He opens the door for me and I walk in, it was beautiful inside with lots of windows and comfy looking furniture.

"Follow me." He says.

I do what he says, and we go down stairs, into a basement. But it's a very nice basement. It has a big TV, an air hockey table, a couch, and a piano.

"Nice pad." I laugh.

"Bachelor pad, actually." He says.

So he's single. Well, not like I'd have a chance.

"Your pretty awesome Ally, I'm glad we met." He says.

"Thanks, I'm glad we met too." I smile at him.

I walk up to the piano. It's a beautiful grand piano. I press a few keys.

"Do you play?" He asks.

"Yes, I do." I say smiling.

"You should play me something, like you said you would." He sits on the piano stand; he puts his hand on the space next to him, asking me to sit. So I sit next to him and say, "I said maybe." I pull a book out of my tote bag.

"What's that?" He asks.

"It's my song book." I open it up, to a page in the middle.

"Oh, that's awesome." He says.

"Yes, I'll play this song here, and maybe you could sing it?" I ask, hopefully.

"Okay." He says.

I start to play, and he picks up on it and starts to sing.

"…_It's a beautiful night;  
we're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Is it the look in your eyes,  
or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you."

He's smiling while singing. Watching my fast fingers press against the keys. We continue…

"_  
Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
and it's on, girl._

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
and we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Because it's a beautiful night,  
we're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
so what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
and we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Because it's a beautiful night,  
we're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

_**His voice is amazing, I think to myself.**_

_Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby._

Oh, it's a beautiful night;  
we're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you."

When the song ends, he's looking right at me, into my eyes. I look into his too, there so beautiful. Then suddenly, he leans in and kisses me, we kiss for a while, until we hear his front door slam shut.

"You should go, I have things to do." He says awkwardly.

"Uh, okay." I say.

He runs up his stairs and I follow him, a man walks by me as a walk out the door, he gave me a very bad look.

That night, I expected him to text me or something. To talk about what happened.

During dinner, I set my phone next to me and played with my food, staring at my phone, but no texts, or phone calls.

"Waiting for someone?" My dad asks.

"No, not really." I say.

"Well quit playing with your food and eat." He says.

It's Friday and I'm sitting in my living room, writing in my song book. I haven't had much inspiration for my songs since I've moved here, so I haven't finished my new one yet.

"Oh I can hear 'em playin. I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar. Oh I can hear 'em singing.  
Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart" I sing out loud.

I look at the clock, its 6:30. I figured I'd hear from Austin by now. He was supposed to meet me at my house, and then walk with me to the library. I walk around my living room, looking out the window about every minute. But I don't see anyone. Did he forget?

I sit down on my chair and stare out the window for a while, it was 7:30 now, the movie started at 7. I've been stood up. I texted him, but he didn't reply.

I wake up on my chair, I had fallen asleep. It's almost 11, my dad walks into the room.

"I thought you were gone?" He asks.

"I was supposed to be, but my friend never showed up." I get up and walk upstairs.

I hear my dad yell, "I'm sorry," up the stairs. I shut my door and lay across my bed on my stomach. I grab my cell phone from the nightstand. No new messages.

Did our kiss scare him away? But he kissed me, so why would he act this way now?

I start to write a text message to him, but I stop. I'm not going to bother him, since he didn't bother to text me to cancel.

It's been a week since the night Austin ditched me, and he still hasn't contacted me.

I can't believe I let myself start to like him, and now he's doing this. I hate this town even more now.

I grab a bowl from the cabinet and set it on the table, and then I grab the cereal box and the milk. I sit down and make my bowl of cereal. I notice a note on the table from my dad.

_**Ally-**_

_**Went to Sally's house. Be back sometime tonight.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dad.**_

Sally's his friend that he went to visit that night I was stuck here alone. I sigh and rip up the paper, playing with the little pieces while I eat big spoon full's of my cereal.

I decide that for lunch, since I'll be here alone again, I'm going to go to that restaurant me and Austin ate at last week.

I walk down there and go inside. I'm about to sit down when I notice, on the far side of the restaurant is Austin, with two of his guy friends, one's a red headed tall guy, and the other short and brown haired. He told me about the red headed one; it's his best friend, Dez. He notices me but looks away, fast. I turn around and walk out the door.

He won't even look at me now. I just don't understand. I decide I'm not hungry, so I go to the park and lie down in the grass and stare at the sky.

Words start swirling around in my head. I take out my song book from my bag and start writing in it.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
and as it fell you rose to claim it.  
It was dark and I was over,  
until you kissed my lips, and you saved me._

_My hands, they're strong._  
_But my knees were far too weak._  
_To stand in your arms_  
_without falling to your feet_

_but there's a side to you_  
_that I never knew, never knew._  
_All the things you'd say_  
_they were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you play_  
_you would always win, always win._

I close my book and look around the park, there's a lot of people walking their dogs. I wish I had a dog, someone to keep my company.

I see a group of boys coming towards me, Austin's group. They just walk by me; Austin acts like I'm invisible.

_I can't take this anymore!_

I get up and walk right behind him and poke him on the shoulder. He turns around.

"Uh… Hi." He says, while shoving his hands into his pocket.

"What's your problem?" I ask, firmly.

"I couldn't go to the movie night because," He hesitates, obviously trying to think of a good excuse, "I had a last minute family thing."

"Right and why haven't you answered my texts?" I stare at him.

"My… my phone broke."

"You know, I'm not stupid enough to believe your excuses." I say. Wow, I finally have the guts to talk to a boy.

"Okay, Ally." He says, he grabs my shoulders and pulls us away from his group of friends so they won't hear. "I don't know why I kissed you. I mean, we don't know each other that well. I don't even like you like that; I guess I just got caught in the moment of the song. I didn't want to give you the wrong idea, it's not like the kiss meant anything. Let's start over." He smiles.

Wow… the kiss didn't mean anything; he doesn't like me like that… I'm so stupid.

I look at him for a moment, and then I turn around and walk away.

"Ally!" he calls after me. I don't stop, I keep walking. I need to get away from him; I don't want to even look at him.

It's almost 8, and my dad is still gone. If we were going to move here just so he could be gone all the time, then he should have let me just move in with Trish.

I go upstairs to my room, and I notice that my mirror is broken, again.

"What the heck?" I say out loud.

I look into it and in the reflection, I see someone standing in my doorway. I turn around slowly, no one is there.

I crawl into my bed, under the covers and cry.

I hate this place, I hate my dad for making me move here, and I hate Austin for hurting me and I hate how scary this place is, and I hate how no one believes me. I cry myself to sleep.

"Dad, there's something creepy about this house." I say, his eyes look at me over his newspaper.

"No, there's not." He replies.

"Weird things have been happening to me." I sit down on the chair next to him.

"Ally, don't start this with me." He says, getting angry.

"Thanks for believing in me dad." I say, and then walk out the door.

I walk into the woods, I haven't thought of walking through here yet. It was nice, peaceful and not scary, unlike my house.

I walk for a while, and end up near the park.

_Of course, can't get away from this dang place._

I walk through and go to the library, I decide to look and see if I can find anything in the newspapers about my house.

I go into the old newspaper aisle and peek over the small shelve. I can see Austin's friend Dez, he's looking right at me. I look down right away and continue my search.

I can't concentrate enough to look through every old newspaper, because I have a feeling Austin will show up anytime, and I don't want to talk to him. He's been texting me almost every day but I haven't replied. Who does he think he is?

I look through two more papers and decide to leave. Maybe there's a back door I can sneak out of….

"Ally!" Oh no, I know that voice.

I walk towards the front of the library. A fast walk, but he catches me.

"Ally, stop please." He grabs my wrist softly.

"What?" I rip my wrist out of his hand.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asks.

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it?" I say and walk away.

"I'm…sorry." He says softly to my back.

"Trish, I hate it here." I say.

We're talking to each other on web cams, since Trish just got a new laptop.

"I know, I know, any cute boys?"

I was going to say something, but I got distracted by her hat.

"Trish, what are you wearing on your head?"

She looks up, like she can see it while it's on her head. She laughs.

"Oh, well the clothing store didn't work out. So now I'm working at a New Mexican restaurant. So obviously it's a taco on my head!"

I laugh, "Wow, that's… cool."

"So, why didn't you answer my question?" She takes off her hat now, and brushes her hair.

"Because, you know how I am with boys. Don't talk to them." I brush her off and look at my cell phone.

I have five new text messages from Austin.

"Fine, well anyways," She starts to yell, "GUESS WHAT?"

"What?" I ask, calmly.

"Guess who's saved up her money from her multiple jobs and is coming to visit you the last week of summer?"

I jump out of my seat, and start screaming. "You!"

"You got that right!" She screams back.

"That's the best thing I've heard all week! I can't wait! Bring the beach with you!"

She laughs.

I decide to try to find a job, since I have nothing better to do. I don't have many options.

The library won't hire me, they only hire older experienced woman. The bakery isn't hiring, and there's no place else except, the restaurant, it's called, Suzy's Place.

I put in an application and they hired me right away. I was excited about it, except for the fact that a lot of the local kids hangout there.

It's my first day on the job, I'm in the big refrigerator looking for a lemon that I have to cut up for drinks, when I go back to the counter, I notice Austin and Dez.

Really? I have to deal with this on my first day.

"Table 3 needs there order taken." Says Marge, she's one of the waitresses. She's been here for over 20 years so she's basically in charge.

Table 3, really?

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to take that one?" I ask.

"We hired you for help, and I need a break." She walks out side.

I walk over, with two menus in hand. Austin looks at me, and instantly looks down.

"Hey. I'm Dez."

"I know, hello, here are your menus, and"I say politely, "What kind of drinks would you like?" I ask.

"I'll take a mountain dew." Dez says.

Austin doesn't say anything. I just stare at him.

Dez coughs and elbows Austin in the arm. Austin looks up, "Oh, a Pepsi." He says, and looks away from me again.

I go behind the counter and fill up two cups of soda; I bring it back and take their order.

"How long have you worked here?" Dez asks me.

"Today's my first day." I reply, staring at my order pad.

"Congrats." He smiles.

He then orders a chili cheese hotdog, but Austin hesitates.

"Let's see, a bacon cheeseburger?" I ask him. He looks up, smiles and nods.

I continue to work, waiting on other tables and washing dishes in the back. Dez and Austin stayed for a while after they ate, talking. I went into the back to grab something and when I came back out they were gone. I go up to their table to wipe it off, I notice a napkin under my tip. Someone has written on it.

_**Please, let me make it up to you.**_

_**-Austin**_

I've been counting down the days till Trish comes. Only 26 more to go, I can handle it, I think.

It's almost the end of my shift at work. I'm closing tonight, for the first time. It was pretty busy, since it's a Friday. A lot of teenagers came in, demanding burgers and milkshakes. I don't think I'll ever look at a milkshake again.

The last group of the night pays me and leaves. I clean up and finish the dishes, time to leave. It's about 11, and I have to walk home, at least it's sort of warm.

I lock the doors and start walking; it's very quiet, lights are off in all the houses I walk by. I hear someone walking behind me, I stop and turn around. It's someone pretty far behind, dressed in all black.

I start walking again, faster. I'm almost by the bakery now, I see Austin walking in front of it. Yes, I'm still angry at him but, I'm scared. I run to catch up.

"Hey," I say. "There's someone behind me, and he's pretty creepy."

He looks behind me, "I don't see anyone."

I turn around again and I don't see anyone either. "There was someone, I swear."

"I believe you. I'll walk you home." He starts walking.

He believes me? Someone actually believes me.

"I'm not used to someone believing me." I say out loud.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

Well, I mind as well tell him, not like anything else could ruin this odd friendship of ours.

"Strange things have happened to me in my house. Like the first day I moved there, I saw someone in my window. And my mirror above my dresser broke, but when my dad came in my room to check it out, it wasn't broken. And then that night when you texted me, for the first time, the lights in the kitchen went out, and I heard really weird noises."

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you before?"

"Because, my dad thinks I'm crazy so I figured you would, too." I watch my feet as we continue to walk.

"I would never think that." He says kindly.

"Then, the other day. The mirror was broken, again. And when I looked into it, I saw someone in the reflection, standing in my doorway, but when I turned around, they were gone. I tried telling my dad, again. But he yelled at me."

He stops; we're in front of my house now. He stares at it, eyeing every window.

"Maybe those stories I heard were true." He says quietly.

"I hope not. Thanks for walking me home." I say.

"You're welcome, but I've wanted to tell you…" He starts.

"I should get inside." I say.

"Please, Ally." He says, "Fine." I reply.

"I didn't mean what I said, about everything. I was just, scared. That day, when we heard the door shut, it was my dad. He heard me singing and he saw you when you walked by him. He thinks it's a complete waste of time, me wanting to become a famous singer. He thinks I have no chance. He thinks you're a bad influence. He is completely ridiculous. I don't regret it, the kiss. The only thing I regret is standing you up and avoiding you."

I study his face for a moment, "Okay. I believe you." I reply.

"My dad's a jerk. That's why I have to be home on time and everything, because he's really strict. I'm not even aloud to have friends over most the time. If i disobey him, it's bad."

I don't say anything. I don't really know what to say.

"Forgive me?" He takes me hand.

Can I ever say no to that face? "Of course." I say.

"I promise not to ditch you again, as long as my dad doesn't find out my plans." He laughs.

"Okay." I say, "Thanks again, for walking me home." I smile.

"Anytime, I'll text you later." He smiles back and walks away.

"So, how many days till Trish is here?" My dad asks.

xXxXxXx

"19!" I say happily.

"Nice. What job does she have this week?" He says, finishing his plate of bacon and eggs.

"Yes, I can't wait! Um, last I knew she was working at some taco place. But before that, she was working at a new clothing store that was moved into where Sonic Boom was."

His eyes widen, "They already had someone new there? Jeez, they sure don't miss me."

"Well, there always welcoming new stores. I bet a lot of our customers miss us, I know I miss them. You should have like, opened up a store here! It's such a small town, they could use more stores."

"That's not a bad idea. But I came here to retire. I want to relax." He sips his giant cup of coffee, it's the mug I got him two Christmas' ago. It says '_World's Greatest Dad'. _I bought him it when Trish worked at this mug store.

I should have got him one that said, _'World's Greatest Dad till you make your daughter move to Vermont and leave her old life behind.' _He'd probably never use that one though.

"But I could totally take over and work there; I basically did that in Florida anyway."

"Speaking of work, shouldn't you be at your new job?" He asks.

"No, it's my day off."

"Oh, well I was planning on going with Sally, to her camp she has. It's about 3 hours away and I won't be back till late."

It doesn't really bother me anymore, my dad not being home. We usually fight if we're around each other longer than an hour anyway. Nothing strange has happened to me lately, so maybe everything will be okay.

"Alright, have fun." I tell him, while grabbing a few pieces of bacon for myself.

"I'll try." He replies.

xXxXx

I grab my cell and call Trish; she's really excited about coming to visit. I tried warning her that she's going to be insanely bored. But she doesn't care.

It's about 9:00pm now, and my dad should have been home. I called his cell phone a few times, but he hasn't answered.

Finally, about 9:30 comes along, and my cell rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ally. It's dad. I'm so sorry but there was a bad storm here and there's been a bad flood and a lot of the main roads are going to be closed until tomorrow, so looks like you'll be spending the night in the house alone. Are you okay?"

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Wow dad. That really stinks! Yes I'll be fine. Are you and Sally okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. Thanks for understanding! I'll call you in the morning. Love you!"

So now, I'm staying here alone tonight. _It will be fine Ally, nothing weird has happened in a few weeks._

Something falls upstairs, a big _boom._

But, things weren't fine, horrible things started to happen already.

I walk up the stairs, and I see someone in my room. I stand in the doorway; the person is kneeling next to my bed, back facing me. I'm frozen where I stand, scared to death.

"Uh," I say out loud, shaking.

The "person" turns around, and screams, a loud high pitch screech that makes my hands instantly cover my ears.

I don't think you could call it a human. I could barely make out its face, it was all, decayed. No skin covering where a mouth should be, I just see black teeth.

Now I'm the one who screams in horror, I turn around and run downstairs. The TV is on, and so is the radio and just about every electronic that is in my house. I run up to each one and shut them off. I start freaking out. What am I supposed to do?

I go into the kitchen, the lights turn off again. I run out of there and every room I enter, goes black. I see that same figure, in my living room now.

I run upstairs back into my room to look for my cell phone. I hear a cracking sound, I look at my mirror and it's slowly cracking, in every section possible. It shatters and the glass falls to the floor. I'm about to scream again, but I cover my mouth. What if that thing comes back up here? I find my phone on the ground near my bed; I grab it fast and dial the only person I could think of.

Austin. It rings about three times, when he finally picks up.

"Hel…" He starts to say, but I interrupt.

"Austin!" I cry. He can hear the fear in my voice.

"Ally, what's wrong!" He asks.

"The… It's… I'm home alone and terrible things are happen…" I'm interrupted by my lights going off in my room, and something smacking against my door. I scream.

"Ally! I'll be right there!" Austin yells through the phone.

I go into the corner of my room and sit, hugging my knees; I rock back and forth, with my eyes closed for what seems like forever. I imagine myself on the nice, warm beach.

I hear another noise, "Leave me alone!" I scream. But Austin walks through my doorway.

"Ally, it's me." He says. He comes over to me, and kneels next to me.

"Austin!" I say, I practically jump into his arms. He hugs me back tight. The lights turn back on.

"What's going on?" He asks me when I finally calm down.

I told him about the thing in my room, and about what happened with the mirror, and the lights. He believed it all.

"No wonder that family moved." He sighs.

"At least those kids' parents believed them." I say quietly.

"Where is your dad?" Austin finally asks.

"Oh, he went to Sally's camp, and it's like 3 hours away, and there was a flood and most of the roads were closed so he couldn't make it home tonight."

"So you're alone for the night?" He asks. Fear hits me again; I'm not going to be able to deal with it, "Sadly." I say.

"Want," He hesitates, "Me to stay with you?" He asks.

I think about it for a moment. My dad would freak out. But he is going to call in the morning and who knows when he'll be back, so Austin could leave before he gets back.

"Yes." I say.

"Should we stay up here, or go into the living room?" He asks.

Well, this room is where most bad things happen.

"Downstairs." I say.

He grabs my hand and we walk down the stairs together, quietly, peaking over the railing. The lights are back on down here too, and we don't see anyone.

We sit down on the couch next to each other; I turn the TV on for something to entertain us.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for staying here all night?" I ask Austin.

He stares at the TV for a moment, and then turns his head to look at me. He smiles, "Nah, my dad won't even notice I'm gone."

I smile back. He stretches his arm over the top of the couch, he just looks at me. _Is this an invite?_ I wonder to myself.

_Ah, what the heck._ I drag myself closer to him and lay my head on his chest. He puts his arm around me.

"I feel safe when you here." I say, _wow did I really say that?_

"I'm glad." He says back.

Before I know it, it's morning. Austin and I must have fallen asleep. But just when I think the worst is over, I was wrong.

"What do we have here?" My dad walks in the front door, he sees me and Austin lying on the couch with a blanket covering us.

Austin jumps up, ripping the blanket off, he stands up.

"You were supposed to call." I said.

"Hi, sir." He says.

"Don't _hi sir,_ me. How dare you!" He yells.

I stand up now. "Dad, it's not like we did anything!"

"Sure. So, I'm stuck out of town for a night, and you invite a boy to spend the night!" He's still yelling.

"I was scared, there was a ghost! I thought I was going to die or something! Horrible things were…" I'm trying to explain myself but my dad lifts up his hand, stopping me.

"I am so sick of hearing this ghost nonsense. You really need to grow up Ally, and deal with it that we're here to stay, and as for you." He eyes Austin, "I don't want you near my daughter ever, again. Leave."

"Please, Dad. No!" I yell. Austin puts his head down and shoves his hands in his pocket.

"Quiet!" My dad says.

"Bye, Ally." Austin whispers. He walks out the door.

"I can't believe you." My father says, walking into the kitchen. I follow right behind him.

"You can't believe me? So it's okay for you to go spend the night with some woman but I have a guy friend over for one night because I'm scared and that's wrong?"

"I am an adult; you are a 16 year old girl. I never gave you permission to have that boy over, and being scared is no excuse. Quit making up stories!" He throws his bag on the counter.

"Okay, ground me. Punish me! But you can't tell me I can't hangout with him again." I say.

"Yes, I can. I'm your father. If I see that boy around you again, I'll…" He tries to continue but I interrupt him, "You'll what? Make me move somewhere and ruin my life? Oh wait, you've already done that."

"Get over it Ally. I'm never leaving you home alone again, that's for sure."

"Good! Now I won't have to get tormented by ghosts!" I run out of the kitchen, then up the stairs to my room.

I throw myself unto my bed and cover my face with my pillow, I start to cry. Why can't he just believe me?

I decide I have to text Austin. I grab my phone and text him.

_Ally:_

_**Hey, I'm so sorry about my dad. Are you okay? **_

_Austin:_

_**Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I just kind of, walked out. But I'm used to my dad yelling at me and I couldn't take it from yours. I'm so sorry that this happened, it's my fault.**_

_Ally:_

_**It's not your fault. My dad is just insane and over reacting. He can't keep me from you.**_

_Austin:_

_**He can though, he's your dad. We have to listen to him. Maybe he'll change his mind eventually, but I'm going to have to stay away from you. **_

_Ally:_

_**No Austin!**_

_Austin:_

_**I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you again. I have to go… bye ally.**_

Things we're just going good with me and Austin. Tears fall down my face. Why is he going along with this? Doesn't he care about me?

I think of the song I started to write before, I grab my notebook and write some more.

_"But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_When laying with you I could stay there_  
_Close my eyes, feel you here forever_  
_You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_  
_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_  
_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win"_

en more days until Trish arrives. Since I've been forced to go to work, and after my shift straight home, unless I go to the library, I've had a lot of time to think about things.

I've noticed that, the scary things happen when I'm home alone. So since my dad won't leave me home alone for longer than 20 minutes now, nothing bad has happened. Another thing I realized, the old man that died here all those years ago, must have died in my room. Since I saw the figure in my room first, and the whole mirror thing. I also found 'Goodbye' carved in the corner of my room. I'm not sure what that means. I can tell it's been there for a while though. Maybe that man killed himself in here?

It's been almost two weeks since I've talked to Austin. He hasn't even been into Suzy's, even though Dez has. He's doing a really good job at listening to my father's rule. I on the other hand, could care less what my dad says, or thinks when it comes to Austin. It's completely unfair.

xXxXxXx

I'm at my Saturday morning shift at the restaurant. I'm grabbing a plate full of scramble eggs to bring to table 7 when I see Dez and Austin walk in. I don't usually work on Saturdays, but one of the other waitresses's got sick and I'm taking her place. I wonder if Austin planned to come in today, knowing I wouldn't be here.

They go to the back booth, without noticing me. I grab my order pad and head over.

Austin notices me first, and his happy expression completely changes. He rolls his sleeves up and lays his elbows on the table, cupping his face in his hands. Dez realizes Austin's change in mood and looks up at me.

"Hi…" I say awkwardly.

"I didn't know you worked Saturdays." Austin said. Yep, just what I thought.

"I was called in." I say.

There's an awkward silence for about 3 minutes when Dez finally speaks up, "Me and Austin will take two orders of pancakes." Austin's still in the same position, being completely silent.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I ask.

"Two glasses of orange juice please." Dez replies.

Did Austin lose his voice or something?

I walk away, and go into the back to give the chief their order. I go fill up there glasses of juice. Why does Austin have to be this way? If he really cared about me we could make this work.

I have there drinks in hand when, I slip on a small puddle of water on the floor and I fall, orange juice flying everywhere, including on me. Everyone laughs, except for Dez and Austin. I turn red from embarrassment.

Austin stands up, walking over to me. "Are you okay Ally?" he asks. He sticks out his hand, offering help up. I take it, with tears running down my face. I grab the two, now empty, cups and run out to the back of the building.

I sit against the building and try to calm myself down. I almost expect Austin to show up, to comfort me. He always seems to show up when I need someone. But he doesn't, which makes me feel even more terrible.

One of the waitresses comes outside, looking for me. "Ally, I know what happened was embarrassing, but you still have tables to wait on."

I nod and walk back in. Someone else had already served Austin and Dez, so I didn't go back over to them. I continued working like nothing had happened, even though my red, still soggy face said otherwise.

xXxXxXx

I walk into the house, after my long terrible Saturday, and my dad is sitting at the table, with a woman I assume is Sally. I sigh and head towards the stairs, "Ally." My dad calls for me. I moan quietly and walk up to them.

"This is Sally." He says. Sally is a petite brunette with beautiful blue eyes. She looks younger, even though she graduated with my dad.

"Hi!" She says cheerfully, must be nice to be so happy. At least her father isn't keeping her away from the guy she likes.

"Hello." I say politely, "How was work?" My father asks.

"Tiring, is it alright if I go upstairs and take a nap?" I ask him.

"Of course." He replies.

I walk up stairs, practically dragging my legs up like I'm a zombie. I take off my apron and work shoes and lay down on my bed.

I wish I at least had a piano. When I play, it really relieves my stress. I bet the school has a music room with one in it. There's an open house next week. I think I'll try looking for one then, it will feel nice to play.

I take a 40 minute nap, and then jump in the shower. I throw on some jeans and a hoodie and walk downstairs. There's a note on the table.

_Ally,_

_I know I said I wouldn't leave you home alone again, but Sally really wanted to go to this little gift shop about an hour away. So I'm bringing her. I'll be back in 5 hours the longest. DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE! I'm trying to help you gain your trust back. _

_-Dad._

He left me home alone. With no one to save me, not even Austin, I cannot stay here. I grab my tote bag and run outside. I can be back in time before my dad notices.

I run into town, I need to get away from the house fast. When I get to the bakery, I catch my breath before I walk in. I sit in the table in front of the window. I'm looking through my song book, when I see it. Austin walks in, with a girl, a short, skinny blonde. They go to the booth in the back.

I hide behind my songbook, but I watch them. She sits right next to him. It's a booth. _She could totally sit across from him! _I scream to myself.

There talking, and giggling and smiling. And then it happens. She kisses him. My heart sinks. Tears form into my eyes, I grab my tote bag, but the handle is caught to the chair. The chair tumbles over, making a loud noise. Austin tears away from the blonde and they both stare at me. I run outthe door, saying sorry to the girl who works there.

3 days until Trish comes, the only thought that has been keeping my sane lately. I haven't left my house unless it was to go to work.

I realized, after seeing Austin and that girl kiss, how stupid I am. I had a crush on Dallas for so long, and nothing happened between us. What did I expect to happen between me and Austin? He's got it all; of course he's going to pick other girls over me. I just didn't think he'd get rid of me completely.

I've been writing in my song book every day, for hours, coming up with a new song. I can't wait till the schools open house tomorrow, I'm going to find the piano and play it. Maybe I'll feel better.

My dad keeps saying that I'm '_winning his trust back.'_ Not that I care. I don't want to win it back actually, because that means he'll start leaving me home alone all the time.

The only thing that has happened to me since that terrifying night is, the other day when I was taking a shower, someone kept knocking on my door. My dad was outside in the garden, so I know it wasn't him.

xXxXxXx

My dad and I are sitting at the table, eating breakfast. The only time we seem to bond is over meals.

"So, remember tomorrow is the schools open house." I say over a bite of sausage.

"Crap, really?" He says.

"What…" I ask. Getting annoyed that he forgot.

"I promised Sally I'd go to an opera with her."

I practically choke on my food. I start to laugh.

"You? Going to an opera? That's hilarious." I keep laughing.

"Hey!" he starts to laugh too, "I know, I know. But she loves it, so."

"Well, can I please go to the open house without you?"

"I don't know… Are you really going to go to it? Or are you going to sneak off with that Austin boy?"

Did he have to mention his name? I feel my breakfast start to come up, "Defiantly not. We don't speak." Because we don't.

"Okay. Well you have been really good lately. So yes, I suppose you can." He says.

"Thank you dad!" I say happily, finishing my food.

"Hey, 3 more days till Trish arrives!" He says.

I laugh, "Oh I know! I've been counting the days."

"I bet." He says, he takes his cell phone out of his pocket, smiles and then starts typing on his blackberry keyboard. My dad texts now? What's the world coming to?

xXxXx

2 days until Trish is here, and tonight is open house. It's for the younger kids that are going to the high school this year, and new kids, like me. But knowing this town, I'll probably be the only new kid.

I go through my closet and try to find something decent to wear. Jeans and a T-Shirt seem too casual for this event. I pick a long white skirt and a cute purple blouse.

I grab my song book and tote bag; I never leave my house without them, and walk out the door. It's a beautiful night and I enjoy my walk to the school.

I walk in the front door; it was a really small school. I defiantly don't have to worry about getting too lost on my first day. The gym is full of teachers, parents, new underclassmen and siblings. There's a long table set up with snack food. The gym is even small. I wonder what clubs and activities they have.

I follow a group, which was being led by one of the teachers. She was an older woman, grey hair and glasses. She took us into every classroom, the cafeteria, and lastly the auditorium/music room. She talks about the history of the school for a while; I'm not really paying attention. But then I hear her say, "Well that is the end of the tour, feel free to roam around where I just showed you and check things out yourself."

I break away from the group and go to the music room part, and then I see it, a grand piano. I figure I should probably ask permission to play it first. I walked up to the teacher who gave the tour and told her who I was and she was happy to meet me and was perfectly fine with me playing it.

I sat down and waited for the room to clear out. It was just me and the piano. I take out my song book and lay it on top.

I start playing my song, I look around and there's still no sign of people. I start to sing:

"_I heard that you're, settled down. That you, found a girl and you're, married now. I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back, or hide from the light. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away. I couldn't fight it; I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me. It isn't over." _

A tear falls down my face.

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remembered they said, sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Nothing compares, no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes, they are memories made. Who would have known how, bittersweet, this would taste."_

I leave my fingers on the last note and sit there in silence. More tears coming down now, I wipe them away. Then I hear a noise behind me, a man saying "Come on, we're leaving." I turn around and it's Austin, leaning against the wall. How long had he been there? He smiles a sad smile, and walks out, following his dad and who must be, his little brother.

2 days until Trish arrives, and it's the morning after I sang a song that was about Austin, in front of him, without even realizing it. I would have gone after him, if his dad wasn't with him. He already hates me because I influence music onto his son. At least my dad hates him because he thinks he took advantage of his daughter or something. That's kind of a legitimate excuse. But Austin's dads excuse, how illiterate.

I decide to set up my room for Trish. Even though it's a couple days away, I mind as well be prepared now. I drag the guest bed mattress into my room, and set it up near my bed. I went downstairs into the laundry room and grabbed some clean sheets and pillow cases. I put those on and set it up nicely.

I clear a space near my dresser for her to put her things. My dresser seems plain now, without the mirror. That night when it shattered, of course the mess magically disappeared. So I decided to put the mirror, facing the wall, in the basement.

My cell phone starts moving by itself on my night stand, right when I'm about to freak out, I realize it's just vibrating because I have a call coming in. I run up to it, and the caller I.D. says, _Austin._

Should I answer it? Nah, if my dad walks in and realizes I'm on the phone and it's not Trish, I'll be in trouble. I let it ring and go back to what I was doing before.

I hear something fall; it was a jar of pickles I had brought in the night before for a midnight snack. It fell off the night stand and rolled under the window sill.

I walk up to it, and right above where the jar is a name carved into the wood. I kneel down and study it. _Thomas Harrington. _Could that be the name of the man that lived here? I pick up the pickle jar and grab my laptop and search his name.

I found an old newspaper article; someone took a picture of it and posted it online, they wrote about it in a blog. Thomas R Harrington lived in this exact house; it was the same address and everything. It said that in,

_1901 the neighbors heard screaming and loud noises one night but didn't think much of it, because they've heard it before, and when they would call the cops, nothing was wrong, the man claimed to be fine. But after about a week, people started to notice that he didn't walk outside to get his mail or the paper like he usually does. So a neighbor called the police. When they knocked on the door, there was no answer. They got a search warrant and forced their way in. They found him dead in his room. _

_The cops kept up an investigation for a while, but apparently Harrington had no living relatives that they could find and had no idea what could have happened to him. They searched the house many times, the only evidence they had was, according to another neighbor, apparently they saw a young boy through the window sometimes; no one has any idea who he was, maybe a friend of his, visiting. After months of finding nothing, they say Thomas killed himself. To this day people say that, he haunts the very room where it happened._

I stop reading. I look around my room, _his _room. He killed himself in here. I shut my laptop, shocked at what I just read, and getting sick to my stomach.

Would my dad believe me now? Or would he think I'm even more stupid and not let Trish come? I guess I can wait till after she leaves.

xXxXxXx

Today's the day. Trish has arrived. We picked her up from the airport, and we talked the whole ride back to my house.

I show her around my house and then help her bring her stuff up to my room.

"Your house is really nice Ally!" she says, "But, kind of… creepy."

"You have no idea." I say. Yes, I didn't tell my BEST friend about what was going on.

"So, what's there to do around here?" She jumps onto her bed, and then cringes when she realizes it wasn't as soft as she thought it would be.

"Let's see, we can...," I act like I have to think about it, but I don't, since we have only a few options, "Go to the library, the park, or the bakery. I'd say Suzy's Place, but it's my day off and I really don't want to."

"No Mall?" Trish gasps.

"Nope." I sigh.

"How have you lived?" She asks, I laugh at her.

"Let's go to… the park, since it's nice out, kind of cold for my liking though." Trish says.

We walk into the park; I brought a blanket to sit on and threw some magazines into my tote bag. Trish and I are quizzing each other about what our '_Summer Color'_ is when she speaks up.

"Oh! Who's that cute boy?" She asks, while she's holding the magazine, and pointing in their direction with her pinky, trying not to make it obvious.

I follow her directions and look. It's Austin and Dez, their playing Frisbee. I sigh.

"That's Austin…" Yes, I DID tell my best friend about him. Those things you have to share.

"You didn't tell me he was a red head." She says.

Wait a minute. "Oh, you were talking about Dez? Austin's the blonde, Dez is the red head. That's Austin's best friend."

"He's cuteeee." She says, dragging out _'cute', _"We should go hang out with them." She suggests.

"Have you not heard anything I've told you over the phone?" I ask her, not very pleased with her suggestion.

"Yes, but. Oh come on Ally! I'd like to meet this Austin boy and give him a piece of my mind, and you can introduce me to his friend." She smiles.

"No." I said, firmly.

"Fine, don't make me walk over there myself." She says. That's one thing about Trish; she is not shy, at all.

"Trish, don't!" I say. But she ignores me and heads over. Austin see's her coming, since he's been staring over here for a while.

I watch her walk up to him, she starts talking. Dez smiles and it looks like he introduces himself. Trish turns to me and says something. Then, Austin starts walking over. Trish is still talking to Dez.

_Ugh, really Trish._

I stand up; Austin looks at me for a moment, and then says. "Hi…" I set my magazine down.

"Hi, I see you met my best friend Trish."

"Yes. She's not shy at all." He says. I shake my head, "That's for sure."

I nod.

"She called me, a lot of bad names. It wasn't a pleasant experience." He says.

I attempt to hold back a chuckle.

"So, as you know... I watched you the other night at the school. Did you write that song?" He asks, in a serious tone.

"Yes…" I swallow hard, "I wish you hadn't heard it."

"Why? Was it about me?" He asks, brushing his hair back, a familiar movement.

I stare at the ground, not meeting his gaze. "Yes." I finally admit.

"I figured. But you have it all wrong. That girl you saw me with at the bakery…" He starts.

"You're girlfriend?" I ask, still not meeting his eyes.

"Ex-girlfriend. We dated in like, the 6th grade. And she just moved back here so she asked to hangout. I agreed to be nice, since her parents are good friends with my dad. And that kiss…she kissed me. I pushed her off of me, didn't you notice?" He says.

I did see him push her away, but I figured it was because of the chair falling and because he noticed I saw.

"Really?" I ask, finally looking at him.

"Yes Ally. And I know you're wondering why I would listen to what your dad says. It's just, I'm used to my dad getting angry at me, yelling at me, and a few times he's shoved me to the ground. Call me a coward, but I'm afraid of him, and when your dad yelled at me and everything, it freaked me out. I don't want him to hate me. I'm already a disappointment to my dad."

"I'm sorry." I say. That's all I could get out.

"Is your dad still mad?" he asks.

"He's not mad, but he says he is starting to trust me again, he leaves me alone sometimes and I told him we don't speak anymore." He looks at me weird when I say that, "At the time, we weren't speaking. I figured you'd never talk to me again." I look down again.

"Oh. Well, I guess I should go then…" He acts like he's about to turn around but he I grab his arm.

"Please, don't." I whine, "You and Dez should hang out with me and Trish."

He looks back at our two friends, there still talking. He looks around slowly.

"Don't worry. My dad rarely walks into town." I say.

A small smile appears on his face; he nods and says, "Okay."

The four of us played Frisbee for a while, and then decided to go eat at Suzy's. Even though it was my day off, I told them I didn't mind going, since it meant being able to spend more time with Austin. I still had a bad feeling in my stomach that he might decide to continue ignoring me.

Dez kept asking me if I could get him free food since I work there. I tried explaining to him that I only get a 10% discount, for myself. He didn't comprehend what I was saying.

"Can I say I'm you?" he asks me, sounding way to serious about the question. Trish just sits there and laughs. She's sitting next to him across from me and Austin.

"Dez, I hate to break it to you, but for one, you're a guy… I hope? And second, you look nothing like Ally." Austin teases. We all laugh.

Marge comes over to our table, she notices me and frowns, "Who comes here on their day off?" she hands us our menus.

Trish says, "Ally Dawson, obviously!" Marge just looks at her.

"Marge, this is my best friend Trish I've told you about." Marge smiles, "Nice to meet you." Trish says.

We all order, and then, when it's Dez's turn, he says, "Since I'm Ally, I get a discount right?"

We all just stare at him, until Austin speaks up, "Don't mind my friend, he's sort of…" Dez looks at Austin and says, "Watch it!" Austin laughs.

"What? I was going to say crazy! Gosh!"

xXxXxXx

It's almost time for me and Trish to be home. And since Austin can't be seen with me, the boys only walk us as far as the bakery.

"Well, we should get going now." I say. Trish and Dez are staring at each other.

"Can Dez and I go get a cookie first?" Trish begs, "Please?"

I look at Austin, he's looking at Dez.

"Fine, but hurry. I don't want to be grounded when you're here." I say. Trish smiles and they walk into the bakery.

"So… What happens now?" I ask Austin.

"Well, we still aren't allowed to see each other…" He says.

I look at him with disappointment, knowing that this is probably going to be the last time we get to hangout. But then, I didn't expect to hear what he says.

"But, I can't be away from you again. I need you." He smiles at me.

"I need you too. I've been too afraid to stay at my house alone, knowing I can't call you to save me." I smile back.

"Well, worry no more. I don't care what your dad says anymore. I'm going to see you and talk to you as much as possible."

"That's the best thing I've heard you say, in a long time." I smile. I brush my hands through his soft, blonde hair.

He hesitates and leans in to kiss me; I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him back. It makes me feel dizzy, but a good kind of dizzy, you know?

"Ahem." Trish coughs.

Austin pulls away from me and we both turn to Trish and Dez, standing there awkwardly with their cookies.

I laugh, and grab Trish by the arm and we run home.

Trish and I get into our PJs and were lying across our beds, she was painting her toe nails and I was writing in my book.

"So you and Dez really hit it off, and fast." I say.

A smile appears across her face. "Yes, we did. And we're texting right now." She holds up her phone, and swings it back and forth in the air. I laugh at her.

"Well good for you. But don't get too attached, your only here for a week." I say. She gives me an evil stare.

"Thanks for reminding me Ally."

"Sorry!" I reply.

"Yeah, whatever. So what's up with you and Austin? First you like him, then he ignores you and you hate him. And then you two were kissing?"

"It's complicated." I say, Trish replies with a, "Try me" look.

I sigh, "It's the whole thing with my dad, we're not allowed to see each other, and Austin was obeying my dad's rules, but he said he isn't going to anymore."

"That's good I guess. But he better not hurt you again." She's on my laptop now; I told her she could check her email.

"What's this?" She asks. I climb out of my bed and sit next to her. It's the article about Thomas Harrington, "Um. It's nothing." I say, I try to shut the laptop but she puts her hand in between. She continues to read.

"Yeah right Ally. That man lived in this house. Is there something you're not telling me?"

I decide that I mind as well tell her everything, she's my best friend. If Austin believes me, then she should too. So, I tell her. Everything.

Her eyes widen, and her jaw drops every once in a while, when I'm finally done. She's quite for a few minutes and then she finally says, "And you're just now telling me this Ally? This is huge! And horrifying! I can't believe your dad doesn't believe you. We should sit him down and talk some sense into him."

"No Trish, it's pointless." I say. "Every time I try to tell him he gets mad or thinks I'm insane. I was going to show him this article but I figured he'd get madder and then not let you come."

She just shakes her head. "He killed himself in this room." She shivers. "But why would he do that? And who's that boy that they saw visiting him?"

I don't know the answers to her questions, so i just say, "Since his ghost is still around. There must be a reason."

Trish studies the article a little more, and then shuts the laptop and leans her head against the wall and sighs. "You know Ally. I kind of wish you would have told me this before I came to this creepy house. I'm scared now!"

"Sorry but," I explain, "Bad things usually only happen when I'm home alone, and my dad doesn't leave me here alone much anymore… so I think we're fine."

"I sure hope so." She says.

xXxXxXx

The next morning, Trish could hardly wait to go hangout with Dez again.

"Trish, calm your hormones!" I joke. She punches me in the arm. "Ouch!" I yell.

"Where are you two going?" My father asks, coming downstairs.

Trish and I exchange looks, "To the bakery for some cookies, and maybe the library and park?" I say.

"Okay. I'm going to Sally's house." He says, grabbing a to go cup for his coffee.

"Okay, see you later." I say, me and Trish run out the door.

We meet up with Austin and Dez in front of the library. We decide to go for a walk in the woods, since Austin knows his way around. He says there's a river and he knows a really nice spot with a bridge and a small waterfall.

We all follow Austin; he grabs my hand and helps me over a fallen tree. Dez does the same for Trish. We look at each other and giggle.

When we finally get there, I realize how right Austin was. It was beautiful, the small waterfall that ran right under a really cute bridge. The sun was shining right on it; the temperature of the water was almost perfect.

Dez and Trish go and sit on a few rocks near the river, while Austin and I sit on the bridge, hanging our feet over it.

I decide to tell Austin about the name I found, and the article.

"I think we should search for answer, in your house. It'd odd that that old man would just kill himself. And all those screaming and noises the neighbors heard. What if that boy that came to visit him, killed him?" Austin says, while picking up a small rock and throwing it into the water.

"But the cops looked all those years ago, I think they would have found this evidence."

"Well, something sounds off to me. Would it hurt to look?" He asks, trying to skip a rock now.

"I guess not." I say, "But you can't come over to look when my dad's home." Now I sigh.

"Well maybe he'll go somewhere, sometime. He can't stay with you forever."

It's true; my dad will get sick of it eventually.

"True." I say.

We hear laughter and both our heads turn in Dez and Trish's direction. Dez has his arm around Trish, trying to teach her how to skip a rock.

"Awe, how romantic." I say.

Austin looks at me weird. "Really?" He asks. I nod, "I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Well, here." He scoots closer to me, grabs a rock and then puts his arm around me. I laugh at him.

His face turns red, "What?"

"Your trying to be romantic?" I ask.

"Forget it." He says, embarrassed. He throws the rock at the water, hard.

"Awe, it wasn't a bad thing. I thought it was cute."

He just smiles at me.

**Isn't he cute. **

Trish is only here for 5 more days, and I really hope these days go by slow. I love having her here.

We're trying to come up with a plan to get my dad out of the house long enough for Austin and Dez to come over and help search for any clues about Harringtons death. But if i try to get him to go somewhere, he'll get suspicious. Even Trish doesn't have any ideas.

xXxXxXx

I cooked dinner for the three of us, tacos. Trish said she didn't mind, since she got fired from the taco place, so she has been craving them. We sat down and ate quietly, until my dad spoke up.

"So, Sally has an art show tomorrow, she's an artist," He smiles at those words, he's a real sucker for a nice painting. "But it's in Maine. She really wants me to go, but that would mean leaving you here, alone for two nights." He sighs.

Yes! What a perfect opportunity. We didn't even have to come up with a plan! I think I like Sally now.

I try to hide my smile.

"You should go." I say, hiding my happiness. Trying to sound like I could care less what he does.

"I don't know. I don't want a replay of last time." He gives me an odd look, and sighs.

"Dad, it's not going to happen again. I thought I gained your trust back?" Now I'm the one sighing.

"Well, you did. And Trish is pretty responsible. Well not with jobs but with other things." My dad laughs.

Trish gives him a dirty look but then laughs too.

"So I suppose I could trust you both. But don't screw it up this time." He says, in a very serious tone.

Yes! On the inside I'm celebrating but all I say is, "Thank you dad."

Trish and I look at each other, knowing what the other one's thinking.

He gets up, "Excuse me, I'm going to go call Sally." He goes upstairs to his room.

"Yes!" Trish whispers. I nod, "Looks like the search is on for tomorrow." I whisper.

xXxXx

My dad left this morning at about, 6:00AM. Trish and I woke up a few hours later.

Yesterday, I told Austin and Dez about our plans, their coming over at 4 this afternoon. Trish and I wait impatiently.

"I'm kind of… Scared," I admit, "We're home alone, bad things are going to start happening."

Trish's face drops, realizing I was right. I sit down on my couch and look at my phone, four hours until they come. I didn't think this through. I thought about texting Austin, but then I hear a knock on my front door.

I open it, and its Austin and Dez. I automatically smile at the sight of Austin.

"Hey, I didn't want you two to be home alone very long." Austin says.

I sigh with relief, I mouth thank you to him while I let them in. Trish lights up when she sees Dez, "Hey Dez." She says.

"Hi." He smiles.

"Okay, so let's start in your room, since we assume that was Thomas' room too." Austin says.

We all follow him up to my room. Dez looks in my closet, Trish and I look on my wall for more carvings and Austin checks the floor boards.

After about an hour, none of us found anything. "Dez and I will search the other rooms up here. Ally, why don't you and Austin check the basement?" She suggests. Then she winks at me.

I laugh, "Okay Trish."

Austin and I head down into the basement. There's not much light down there, so Austin uses his flash light. There are spider webs everywhere, and boxes that were there before we moved in.

"I wonder what those are." Austin says, pointing to them.

I walk up to them and open one; it's a bunch of old pictures, of a man and a younger boy. "I wonder if this is Harrington and that boy." I say. "The article said he had no living relatives on file, but the neighbors used to see a young man visiting him a lot."

"Hmm." Austin says, while studying another set of pictures. All of them are in this house, or outside of it.

"Maybe…" I think harder, "Maybe this young boy, killed Thomas." Right when I say those words, an old bottle on one of the shelves falls off and breaks. I jump and Austin comes closer to me.

"That was weird." I say.

"It's almost like, Thomas answered you." Austin whispers, and then another bottle crashes to the floor.

We hear a scream upstairs, it sounds like Trish. Austin's eyes widen and he looks at me. We both dart up the basement stairs.

"There up in my room." I say.

When we get in there, Trish is sitting on my bed, hugging her knees, with Dez sitting next to her, patting her on the back.

"What happened?" Austin asked.

Trish is still shaking, Dez speaks up, "There was something in here, and we saw the back of a person near the closet."

"It was Thomas." I say. Austin turns and looks at me, "I've seen him in here before, just like that." I shiver at the thought.

Austin walks over to me and hugs me. After he takes his arms off of me, I walk over to Trish.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I think so. I just got really scared." She says.

"Ally and I found some old pictures of Thomas, with some young boy." Austin tells Dez.

"I bet that boy has something to do with his death." Trish says.

Right when she says that, I hear a terrible scratching sound. I look over near my bed, and on the wall, are a bunch of scratch marks appearing.

I gasp and everyone looks in my direction, and then follows my eyes. We all cringe at the noise.

"We need to go back in the basement and check things out, all of us. Together." I say.

We go down in the basement again, and each pick up a box and bring it upstairs into the living room. Dez opens up one, and its more pictures, basically of the same thing. I open up another and it's a bunch of kid's toys, but there not very old, "I think this is a box the family that lived here just before me left." I say.

Austin nods while I set the box aside. I look threw more pictures and I know for sure now, that Thomas had a son. There's baby pictures, and pictures of the boy when he's a toddler. Each set of pictures shows the boy about a year later I assume. But then the pictures stop when he looks about eleven.

"That's odd. The pictures stop after he reaches this age." I point to the picture.

"Probably because that's when the old man died." Dez says.

I shake my head. "No, Thomas is young in these photos, so this was years before he died."

None of us know what to say, because none of us understand. He had a son when he was younger, but he didn't take any more pictures of him when he turned a certain age. And then before he died, his neighbors saw a boy visiting him, but if it was his son, he would have been a lot older then the boy they saw, and why would no one know about him having a child?

xXxXxXx

It's getting late now. And as usually, I didn't think this through. Trish and I were so excited about my dad leaving so we could have Austin and Dez over that we didn't realize that we would be sleeping alone, in this house, in the very room Thomas killed himself, for two whole nights.

"Oh no." I whine, I almost start crying right there.

Austin walks over to me, "What's wrong Ally?" He says.

"Trish and I are going to be alone in this house, for two nights." I say, and I see Trish's face completely change, to fear. Now that she has seen what I've seen, I know she is as afraid as I am.

"Crap!" Austin shouts, "What are we going to do?" he says.

"Well, you can't spend the night again, I'm not risking that." I tell Austin, even though my dad isn't expected home for two more days, I just don't want to risk losing him again.

"But Ally-"he starts to protest but I shake my head, "No." I whisper.

"Well, how about I call Trish and talk to her on the phone and Austin does the same with you, and we all pull all nighters so technically you're not alone, and if anything bad happens, we can come right over." Dez suggests.

We all think about his suggestion but it just sort of sounds silly. Trish speaks up, "Nah, Ally and I will just have to deal with it. Maybe nothing will happen." She smiles, trying to act like she really believes what she just said.

"Maybe." Austin, Dez and I all say at the same time.

Trish and I decide to sleep downstairs, like Austin and I did that night he stayed. We brought down a bunch of pillows and blankets to make a giant bed on the floor. We put flashlights next to each of us and our cell phones just in case.

I turn on the TV and we stare at it blankly, waiting for something bad to happen at any moment. We didn't have to wait long.

We hear a loud, high pitch scream from upstairs. Trish starts to get up to run, but I grab her arm. "I've heard it before." I say.

"What is it?" She asks, still ready to escape out the front door at any moment.

"Thomas." I whisper.

Just then, a figure appears in the doorway from the kitchen. It's too dark to see its face, since the power had just gone out. Then I remember the flashlight. I grab it, turn it on and shine it on the figure. I immediately regret doing that. The face was the scariest thing I've ever seen, like a nightmare I can't wake up from. I scream, very loud, and Trish joins in. The figure then disappears, obviously disturbed by our girly screams.

I grab a blanket and cover myself, still shaking and scared. I know that Trish is doing the same. I slowly stick my hand out from under the blanket and try to grab my phone. Right when my fingers are about to touch it, a cold, slimy, rough hand grabs my wrist. I'm about the scream but I cover my mouth and rip my wrist out of their grip.

I lie under the covers, trying to calm myself, before I try for the phone again. I try again, but faster this time. And I succeed.

I call Austin right away.

"What happened?" Is how he answers his phone. Seeing how its 3:30AM he must know something's wrong.

"Thomas." I whisper.

"I'll be right there." Austin says and hangs up.

xXxXxXx

About ten minutes go by and Austin and Dez arrive. Trish and I were still hiding under the covers, being poked and grab by cold dead hands, until we hear them come into the living room.

"Ally? Trish?" Austin whispers.

I take the blanket off of my face. I see Austin and I get up and run into his arms. Dez sits next to Trish.

"We're staying here with you guys for the night. I don't care what you say." Austin whispers into my ear. I don't argue with him.

We stay up and all talk for a while, since nothing has happened since they arrived, we decide to go to sleep.

Dez sleeps on the couch; Trish sleeps on the other one. Austin and I sleep on the blankets on the floor. I refused to leave his arms.

When I wake up its late afternoon and I'm still cradled in Austin's arms. I look around and Trish and Dez are both still asleep on their couches. I don't want to wake Austin up, so I slowly move his arms off of me and get up; I walk into the kitchen, dying of thirst.

By the time I reach the refrigerator I see someone standing in the corner of the room. They slowly turn to face me, but it's not the ghostly face I'm familiar with, it's a young boy. He doesn't look gross, but he looks like he's from another century. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

Suddenly, his eyes widen, like he sees something that scares him, and then, his voice works. "HELP!" he screams, and then vanishes. I stand still, my jaw open, shocked.

Austin runs into the room now, he must have heard him. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"What was that?" he asks calmly.

"It was… a young boy." I whisper.

"Not Thomas?" he asks.

"No. It was… his son, he asked for help." I gasp, realizing what I just said. I knew he looked familiar, I saw him in those pictures we found.

"What?" Austin turns me to face him, "But I thought he killed Thomas? How can he be a ghost here too – if he was the murderer?" He asks me.

"I- I don't know." I say, I don't know about anything anymore, "Unless it was the other way around." Austin says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Why would his son be here, and asking you for help? Maybe Thomas; killed him." Right when those words leave Austin's mouth, a horrible scratching sound enters the room. We both look in the same direction, the wall above the kitchen table. Something's being carved into it. Slowly, the word appears.

_Henry Harrington._

"I bet that's his son." I whisper.

xXxXxXx

Austin and I didn't tell Trish and Dez what happened. I know Trish is really freaked out about everything. Trish and I go upstairs to get dressed. All four of us are going to hang out in town for the day, since none of us want to be here.

We're all sitting down in the bakery eating bagels, and talking about how Trish goes home in three days and that my dad will be home tomorrow.

"We need to do something. And fast." I say, "My dad will never believe me so I can't go to him. I can't live like this anymore." I groan.

"We have one more night until your dad comes home. Tonight; we do something about this." Trish said. Her voice was so serious; I've never heard her like that before.

"Trish is right," Austin says, "We're going to do something, whatever it takes."

"Tonight, we face our fears." Dez says.

I look at them all, they're staring at me. I realized I haven't said anything to them and their waiting for a response from me. I don't know what to say though, because what if things go wrong? It's possible.

"What are we going to do? Get an Ouija board? Things could go really wrong if we do anything." I said, while picking at my bagel.

"No, but we need to do something. Do you really want to continue to live like this? I mean I get to leave in a few days and go back to my life. You don't." Trish says.

"No of course I don't want to." – "We're going to do something." Dez interrupts.

"Dez and I will come over later. We're going to go through the basement again and see if we find anything new. We need to figure out who Henry is." Austin says, talking directly to me.

I just stare at him in defeat. No matter how much I argue, tonight's going to happen.

It's about 4:00 P.M. and I'm sitting on a chair in my living room, chewing on a piece of my hair, staring at Trish who is staring out the window waiting for Dez and Austin to get here.

"Ally, you're not going to have any hair left." Trish walks over to be and yanks my hair out of my mouth, "Why are you so nervous anyway?" She asks me.

I stand up and straighten my skirt, "I just have a bad feeling about this. I regret saying anything earlier at the bakery. I'll just live like this. It's fine."

"Nothing is going to happen. None of us have gotten hurt or anything. I mean yes we've been scared but I don't think these," She pauses and looks around, "ghosts," she says the word very quietly, "would actually hurt us."

All I can get out is a sigh. I want to believe Trish, but maybe Thomas doesn't want us snooping around.

It's starting to get cloudy outside, I turn on the TV to check out the weather, "There's a big thunder storm coming." I say to Trish, "We should probably cancel our plans." I say.

Trish laughs, "We have to cancel our plans to look in a basement because a thunderstorm is coming? Nice try Ally."

xXxXx

When Austin gets here, Dez isn't with him. Trish's face drops automatically, "Where's Dez?" She asks.

"His parents are making him go to this dinner with his family. He said he'll try to stop by later." Austin says, while giving me a hug.

Trish sighs now and sits down on the couch, "Great. Now I'm a third wheel." She says. Austin laughs, "No time for that, let's go search."

I frown, and follow them downstairs. Trish starts going through some of the boxes we hadn't opened yet. Austin and I start moving things around, like the shelves and the random tubs of kid's toys. I decide to look through the pictures we already did, so I can see if that boy I saw was definitely Thomas' son. And it is.

"The boy I saw in the kitchen yesterday is definitely the boy in these pictures." I say out loud towards Austin.

"What?" Trish asks. Shoot, I forgot we hadn't told her about it. Austin gives me a look.

"Uh, yeah I kind of saw someone yesterday; it was the boy in these pictures. He asked for my help." I tell Trish.

"But I thought he killed Thomas. Why would his ghost" – "I know. We're wondering that too." Austin interrupts.

Trish just shakes her head and continues her search. I look on the back of each photo, and in small writing on each one says "Henry Harrington".

"So Henry wanted me to know his name, and he wants help." I tell myself out loud.

It's been about an hour now, and nothing interesting has happened. And none of us have found anything. I'm sitting on the bottom chair watching Austin go through the box of kid's toys.

"Hey, I found something!" Trish yells. Austin and I go up to her. All I see is a heavy looking old dresser. "I can see what looks like a door behind the dresser. But I can't move it." She says.

"I'll try." Austin says. Austin tries to move it but he can't, "Wow it is really heavy. Maybe if Dez comes later he can help."

I look behind the dresser and it does look like a small door, I also see an old rusted lock that needs a key, "It looks like it's locked. I wonder what's behind there." I say.

Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder vibrates the house. I let out a small scream, and Austin laughs at me, "Hey it scared me okay." I say and punch him on the shoulder lightly.

"It was cute." He says. I just blush.

"Okay love birds. I'm going upstairs to check out the storm." Trish says.

Trish goes upstairs and I sit back down on the bottom stair, and Austin joins me.

"So, thunderstorms scare you?" Austin asks me. "No, just loud random crashes of thunder do." I say back. He smiles at me.

Austin and I haven't kissed since that day outside the bakery. I don't really understand our relationship. We act close, like a couple sometimes. But I'm too afraid to ask him.

Another loud thunder makes me jump and Austin giggles at me, "Some ones jumpy." He says. He puts his arm around me and I brush his hair out of his face. Our lips are about to touch when Trish yells from upstairs.

"Ugh." I groan. Austin looks at me oddly.

We walk upstairs and Trish is shutting the front door, "The storm is really picking up. The wind is getting bad and it's starting to down pour." I frown at her, "So?" I say.

"Just thought you should know?" She says to me.

"Anyway- got any food? I'm starving." Austin says.

"Yes, there should be some food in the fridge." I say. Austin walks into the kitchen and I look out the window. It's getting darker by the minute.

Austin comes back a little while later into the living room after raiding the cupboards.

A loud noise comes from the basement. "What was that?" I ask.

"The wind maybe?" Trish says.

"I don't think so." Austin replies.

We follow him down the stairs, a flash of lightening lights up the room. But we don't see anyone. Another huge crash of thunder sounds and something falls off a shelf. All I hear is Austin yell.

"Austin!" I scream back. Trish finds the light switch and turns it on. Austin is on the ground and next to him is a big wooden box.

"What happened?" I ask, kneeling next to him.

He rubs his ankle, "That thing came out of nowhere and ran right into my ankle, really hard." He moans.

I lift up his pant leg and there's blood. "You're bleeding." I say, and then the lights go out. Trish screams so loud my ears start to throb.

"What was that?" Austin asks. It wasn't Trish who yelled.

The screaming wouldn't stop. It was like nothing I've ever heard before. I dropped to my knees and covered my ears with my hands. "Make it stop!" I yell. It goes on for minutes, and I'm practically laying on the floor now. And just when I think I may pass out. It stops.

I start to moan, my head is throbbing and all I see is black, and that's when everything is blank.

I'm woken up by a loud roar of thunder. My eyes shoot open and it's still dark, the lights must be out. The only time I can see is when there's lightening again. I sit up and Austin is laying next to me, still passed out, his leg in a pool of his own blood. Trish is near the stairs, also unconscious.

I crawl to Austin, and put my head to his chest. He's breathing, so the same thing that happened to me must have happened to him and Trish. I take off my long sleeve shirt, leaving my tank top on and wrap the shirt tightly around Austin's cut. "Austin." I yell. But he just moves slightly.

"Trish!" I yell over to her. "TRISH!"

She groans and comes to. She sits up and rubs her eyes. "Ally. What happened to your ears?" I didn't know what she's talking about, but I put my hand to my ear and feel something. When I look at my two fingers, there's blood on them.

"Didn't you hear the screaming? It's what made us all pass out. And my ears bleed." I say.

Trish looks around for a moment, and feels her own ears but there's no blood, "I think I remember now." She says, as she touches her forehead, obviously suffering from the same headache as me.

"Are you still going to tell me that the ghosts won't hurt us?" I say, looking down at Austin.

When she notices him, her eyes widen and she walks over, "Is he alive?" She asks.

"Yes. We need to wake him." I say.

I start to shake him lightly, and say his name a few times. But he only twitches a little.

"AUSTIN!" Trish yells so loud that I think my ears may bleed again.

Austin jumps awake, his eyes opening very fast and a painful expression appearing immediately. "Owe!" He moans, grabbing for his leg. "I wrapped it up with my shirt. It's been bleeding a lot."

He looks at my tank top, "It needs that one too." He laughs.

"Really Austin, you're hurt and that's what you're thinking about?" I laugh. "Let's get you up stairs." I nod at Trish and she helps me help Austin up. We bring him upstairs and lay him on the couch.

"We need to call the ambulance or something." Trish says.

"Ugh I don't want to go." Austin moans.

"But you're really hurt. That cut needs stitches for sure." Trish argues.

"Nah, I'm Austin Moon. I can deal with anything." Austin comments back.

"Who cares if your Austin Moon, you're not Superman or something, or immortal. Are you a vampire?" Trish says.

Getting annoyed by their argument, I walk towards the kitchen, I was thinking of looking for a first aid kit. But when I'm about to walk into the room something grabs my ankle and I get pulled to the ground, hitting my chin off of the wood floor. And I start getting dragged down into the basement I start to scream, not just because I'm scared, but because of the pain in my chin. Austin and Trish notice me and their eyes practically pop out of their sockets. Austin yells my name but can't get up fast enough to reach me before I'm dragged down the basement stairs, with the door shutting and locking behind me.

My left leg is killing me, and so are my ribs from the stairs, and of course, my chin. I'm lying on the cold dirty basement floor again. I can hear Trish yelling my name, and Austin, who I'm assuming is the one banging on the door trying to open it.

"_Ally." _

I start to hear my name being called again, but it's just a whisper, so it can't be Trish or Austin. I hear it again and I look around, but it's too dark. It starts to get louder, and I recognize the voice.

"Henry?" I whisper.

"Open the door, find my bones, and take them out. Don't let Thomas get your friends." Henry says and then the room is silent.

Austin and Trish are still trying to open the door, while I try to get up. But it just hurts too much. I hear Austin now.

"Ally, are you okay?" He sounds upset.

"I" – I start but get interrupted by a bottle falling off one of the shelves and after that, every bottle starts crashing to the floor next to me. I cover my head with my arms as glass falls everywhere.

Austin must be throwing his body at the door now, because the banging on it is getting more intense. He must have heard the bottles breaking.

Thomas appears right in front of me, his face as frightening as ever. He hears Austin at the door and looks at it.

"No!" I yell. Henry's words replaying in my mind _"Don't let Thomas get your friends."_

The door flies open and Austin almost falls down the stairs before catching himself on the railing.

"Austin! No! Don't come down here!" I scream.

"What? Why?" He asks. He is still standing on the top of the stairs.

"Thomas, he's going to try to hurt you." I get out, but not in enough time. I hear Trish's scream when Austin gets thrown back out the door, hitting the wall across from it.

"No!" I cry.

The door slams shut again, and the horrible screaming sound starts again. I cover my ears and wait for blood to pour out but it stops sooner than I thought it would.

The lights in the basement turn on now and all I see is broken glass all around me. If I get up and accidently fall my skin will be full of glass. Suddenly, the heavy dresser in front of that little door starts to slide towards me, it's getting faster. I get up as fast as I can and slip through the glass pieces and move out of the way just in time for the dresser to fall over right where I was just moments ago.

The pain from getting dragged down the stairs is being accompanied by pieces of glass sticking into parts of my body. I wince as I rip out one huge piece out of my side.

I stare at the little door that is now visible. And then it occurs to me, what Henry said. _"Open the door."_

That must be the door, "_Find my bones." _Henry must be buried in there.

"_And take them out." _What will happen if I take the bones out of the house?

"_Don't let Thomas get your friends." _Thomas is the one who's keeping Henry's ghost here. Thomas is the bad one.

I force myself to get up and I walk over to the door. It's locked, but the lock is very rusty and I should be able to break it. I look around for something to break it with; I find a crow bar in one of the old boxes. I start hitting it, but it's not breaking. I keep hitting it until it looks like it's about to break and that's when the crow bar flies from my hands into the middle of the glass pieces and the door flies open again, so Thomas can try to trap my friends down here.

But no one comes down, where are they? What did he do to them? I look at the lock, and then to the crow bar which is now in a trap of glass. And I decide my friends are more important.

I dart up the stairs as fast as I can so I get there before the door shuts. And I do. I run into the living room but I don't see anyone.

"Austin? Trish?" I yell.

I hear something, maybe something upstairs. I run up there and hear a low voice saying something. I follow it into my room, "Hello?"

"Ally." I hear a mumble. It's coming from my closet.

I try to open it but it's locked, "Austin?"

"A-A-lly." He can barely get out, he sounds so hurt.

"Austin, it's locked I can't get in." I hold back my tears, "Where's Trish?"

"I- I don't know."

"Henry told me what I need to do. If I make it, I'm coming back for you" I say.

"Ally, don't." He whispers so low I can barely hear it for through the door.

"Don't die on me Austin. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you Austin Moon." I say.

"I love you too Ally Dawson." He whispers.

I run back down stairs and yell for Trish, but I get no reply. I try to open the front door but that's locked too. It's still storming hard out there.

I'm about to walk back down to the basement when I hear her, "Ally!". Trish is outside the window of the kitchen, drenched with rain water.

"Why are you out there?" I ask.

"Something locked me out and I can't back in." She whines.

"Go on the porch, your safer out there. Try to get the front door to unlock. I'll need to come outside soon."

"But Ally, what are you going to do?" She says.

I don't answer her. I run down the basement stairs and walk over the glass, ignoring the piece I feel go through the bottom of my foot, right through my shoe. I grab the crow bar and start hitting the lock over and over.

Thomas appears by my side instantly, staring at me, trying to horrify me with his ugly face, but I ignore it and keep hitting the lock.

"STOP!" He screams right in my ear, I swear I feel blood dripping from it. But I continue to hit the lock.

The lock finally breaks and the door flings open, I'm assuming Henry's doing.

"STOP HELPING HER!" Thomas yells at no one.

I look in and I see a skull, and a few bones. It freaks me out worse than anything lately has. But I don't know why. It just gives me this horrible feeling.

I get over it and grab them with an old piece of fabric. I dart up the stairs but Thomas grabs my ankle at the top, the bones go flying and I hit the ground hard again. I hold on to the door frame.

"Henry, help me!" I cry.

Henry flies by me and must knock into Thomas because the grip on my leg is gone. I get myself together, gather up his remains and head for the door. Trish hasn't gotten it unlocked though. I start yanking at the doorknob but it's no use.

"I can't open the door!" I scream at the air.

Thomas appears in the door way, heading right towards me. I scream as loud as possible and lean up again the door. But right when he's about to get me the door swings open, and I fall backwards. And Thomas is gone.

I lay there gasping for air. Trish comes over to me, and notices how bad I must look. Bruises, blood, sweat.

"Oh my gosh Ally are you okay?" She asks.

"Maybe." I moan.

"Go find someone, go find Dez." I say.

"But I can't leave you like this." She says.

"I'm fine. Go, tell him what happened and to bring his car because we're going to have to go to the hospital. Austin's really hurt." I say.

"And so are you." She says and runs away.

When I finally get some air into my lungs, I slowly sit up but feel so dizzy I fall back to the ground.

**Find**_ Austin. Help Austin._

I try again and walk slowly through the door, scared that Thomas could come and kill me. But it's quiet. Henry was right, everything he told me worked.

When I get upstairs my closet door is open, but Austin is still in there. He's lying on top of my blankets I had in there. I sit down next to him. He's looking blankly at the wall.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I think so, a lot of pain." He turns to me and notices that state I'm in, "Oh my… Ally you need a hospital."

"So do you. I sent Trish to get Dez and his car."

He hugs me and I cry on his shoulder. He brushes his hand through my now knotted hair.

"It's over now. I hope." I say.

"I think it is." He whispers.

"We should go down to the living room and wait for Trish and Dez. Do you think you can make it?" Austin asks me.

I'm feeling really light headed and not sure if I can even get up.

"I don't know." I say.

"I'll help you." He says. I just laugh, "Austin, your leg is in terrible shape and what happened when you hit the wall?"

"I hit my back pretty hard but it's not feeling too bad." He says.

He stands up slowly and holds his balance with his arm against the wall, "I can limp down the stairs, but I don't know if I'll be able to help you much." He says.

"I'll try." I say. He helps me up and we walk together towards the stairs. He holds on to the railing and goes in front of me. I hold on to the wall, starting to feel dizzy.

"Are you okay?" He asks from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dizzy." I say.

I grab on to the railing as hard as I can and go down the stairs. I help Austin to the couch and sit next to him. All my glass cuts have dried except one on my arm, where the glass still lingers. I try to pull it out but it sticks, "Owe." I squirm.

"Here, I'll help you." He says. I hesitate but give him my arm. He pulls at it softly, twisting a little but It barely hurts, and it slides out.

"There." He says with a slight smile. "Thank you." I say.

The thunder has died down but the rain is still coming down strong. The day seems like a blur. Austin and I sit on the couch next to each other, staring at the wall, waiting for Trish and Dez to come for us. The TV turns on, with just a blue screen, which confuses me because the power is out. Then I hear the blender in the kitchen go on. Austin and I glance at each other. And then when we both turn back to the TV. We see the kneeling figure in front of it. Something I've already seen plenty of times in this house. Something I thought was over. But if it was, why is Thomas still here?

"Ally, why." Austin whispers.

Then I remember, I fell onto the porch with Henrys remains, and just kept them there. Was I supposed to take them somewhere? Bury them maybe? Henry didn't specify. But I was lucky he even got that information to me.

"I think I did something wrong." I whisper back.

Thomas disappears and the TV turns off. I hear noises upstairs, it sounds like all of the doors are opening and shutting. Then I hear a strange noise, nothing I can explain. I turn to Austin again and he's just staring at me.

"What?" I ask. He doesn't say anything, "Austin?"

"Whose Austin?" He laughs and darts at me, pinning me down on the couch, his hands around my neck.

"Au-stin" I choke out.

His grip around my neck gets tighter. I see Henry appears next to us now. He's shaking his head, and then points to the door.

I stretch my hand out, looking for anything to hit Austin with to get him off me. My hand comes upon a glass vase; I don't remember it being there before. I pick it up and smash it over Austin's head. He falls to the ground. I jump over him and go for the door, which of course, is locked. Trish and Dez are on the outside of it.

"What did you just do to Austin?" Dez screams.

They must have been watching through the window.

"I think Thomas' ghost is possesing, he tried to kill me! You guys need to take Henrys remains and bury them as far away from the house as possible, NOW!" I yell.

Dez acts like he's about to ask me another question but Trish grabs him by the arm and they do what there told. Now, I wait.

I turn around and face the living room, and Austin who's… Not there anymore.

"Austin." I whisper.

Austin comes around the corner, crow bar in hand, and hits me in the side with it. I crumble to the ground holding my side.

"Thomas, STOP!" I cough.

He tilts his head to the side, looking at me strangely.

"I know you're in there. Austin would never hurt me like this. I don't know what happened between you and Henry but you need to let it go! Let Henry rest in peace! Don't hurt me or my friends please!" I cry.

I keep talking, trying to talk to Austin, and trying to stall as much as I can.

_Come on Trish and Dez. Please hurry._

He's about to hit me again, when he falls to the ground.

I crawl over to Austin's body, "Austin? Is that you?" Tears stream down my face.

"Ally?" He says, in his voice, Austin Moon's voice.

"Yes!" I lie over his chest and cry, Trish and Dez did it.

"I'm so sorry I hit you over the head with the vase." I cry harder.

"I'm sorry I almost killed you." He whispers.

Dez and Trish open the unlocked front door and find us. "Are you guys okay?" Dez asks.

"Yes." I say.

"We buried Henrys remains as far into the woods as we could." Trish said.

"Is it over now?" Austin asks, while we both sit up.

"I think so." I say.

Dez drove us to the hospital to get checked. Austin needed a lot stitches in his cut on his leg and he has some bruises. And a small concussion thanks to me.

I have three broken ribs, and many bruises and cuts. When the staff at the hospital asked what happened, we said we checked out an old haunted house and the floors gave out. They believed us.

Dez dropped Trish and I off at my house, and drove Austin home too so he could go lie down and rest.

The next day Trish and I went around the house, trying to clean it up. I refused to go back down in the basement so I just locked the door and hoped my dad wouldn't want to go in there for a long time.

I picked up all the glass from the vase I hit Austin with, feeling more horrible about it by the minute. Trish could tell, too.

"Ally, he was going to kill you. It's not like you wanted to hurt him purposely." She says.

"I guess." I say.

Trish cleans up some blood trails; they were either from me or Austin. Finally, after a long day of cleaning, the house looked normal again. Just in time for my dad to arrive in a few hours.

I check my phone every hour, but I haven't heard from Austin.

"He's resting Ally, he lost a lot of blood, and he's going to feel bad for a while. Plus you can't use cell phones when you have a concussion." Trish assures me.

"I know but…" I start.

"What? Do you have something juicy to tell me?" Her face lights up.

"Well, when he was locked in my closet, and I thought he could be dying in there and I couldn't help. I got caught up in the moment so I told him I was going to do what I had to do, which was get Henrys remains." I say. "And?" Trish says.

"I told him I loved him." I whisper.

Her eyes get even bigger. She jumps up and down and claps her hands, "Really! What did he say?"

"He said 'I love you too'"

"Oh my gosh this is huge. Why didn't you tell me this, sooner?" She says.

"Well I was kind of trying to get over the fact we could have died multiple times yesterday. But anyway, he hasn't said anything about it since. So maybe he was just caught up in the moment, or maybe he just said it back because he didn't want to let me down easy at that already difficult moment." I say.

"I'm sure he meant it." Trish says.

I hid my cuts with makeup and continue to fight through the pain of my bandaged ribs. When my dad comes home, he doesn't notice a thing. He goes on and on about the great time he had with Sally over dinner. That neither I nor Trish ate.

"What did you guys do when I was gone?" He asks.

Trish and I look at each other, "Oh you know same stuff." I say.

"Any boys spend the night?" He laughs.

I laugh, as real as I can make it sound. "Funny dad, Austin really isn't as bad as you think." I say.

"Well, he has been staying away from you like I told him. I'll think about letting you hang out with him again." He says.

My eyes light up and I would jump out of my seat and hug my dad but he would get suspicious when I cry out in pain and hug my ribs.

"Thanks dad." I say calmly.

Trish goes home today. I go with my dad to drop her off at the airport. I still haven't heard from Austin, it's only been a few days and Dez tells me he's alive and well. But I'm just worried that maybe he won't forgive me for everything that happened. And Trish leaving doesn't help the emptiness I'm already feeling. On the plus side, I haven't heard from Henry or Thomas since. I wouldn't mind Henry, after all he helped me. And I really want to know what happened between him and Thomas, but I rather him be resting in peace now, and not have Thomas bothering me.

"Trish. Please don't leave." I say.

"Oh Ally, I don't want to. Move back to Miami." Trish says.

"I wish." I whine. Yes I do wish that, but a part of me doesn't. I mean of course I miss my old life in Miami, but I would never be able to move away from Austin.

She hugs me goodbye, and I don't want to let go. I don't want to be alone again. Tears run down my face.

"You're my best friend. Thanks for everything this week; I'm sorry I dragged you into all that." I say.

"That's what best friends are for." She says, and walks towards the ticket lady. She turns around and waves, and boards her flight.

I just stand there next to my dad for a minute. "Ready to go?" He asks. I nod.

When we pull into my house, my dad starts acting weird.

"So Ally, when are you and that Austin boy going to start hanging out? I think I like him." He says.

Huh? He doesn't even know him, and hasn't talk to him. How does he like him already? I don't even want to think of any of that right now.

"Uh I don't know. I'm going up to my room."

Wait a minute, my dad told me he'd think about letting me see Austin again. And now he's asking when I'm going to? That makes no sense. I just brush it off, too emotionally drained to care about anything anymore.

I walk up my stairs, and when I open my door, Austin is sitting on my bed.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I ask him, while I stay standing in the doorway..

He smiles, and gets off of my bed and walks over to me, "I ran into your father yesterday at the bakery, I had a long talk with him." He says.

"You did?" I ask. Then I just stare at him, looking him over. I notice a bruise on his cheek and then I look at his hurt leg, which I'm assumed is bandaged under his jeans. It takes everything I have to stop me from running up to him and kissing him.

"Yes I told him how everything was a misunderstanding, and that I have respected his orders. I also told him I respect him and his decisions since he is your father and all. And then I bought him a giant cookie."

I giggle. "Figures," I say, "That it only takes one talk to instantly like you." I say.

"Is that all it took for you to fall in love with me?" he says with a big smile.

"No, it's when you saved me from the football and said. "Good thing I was there to save you." And then you winked at me." I say. He smiles and nods, remembering that day.

Guilt comes over me, as I play back in my mind when I hurt him with the vase. I stare at the floor; I go for a piece of my hair to stick in my mouth to start chewing but Austin's hand stops mine.

I keep my gaze on the shiny wooden floor in my room, "I haven't seen you since, you know. I thought you like hated me for the whole vase thing, or maybe that you didn't really love me…" I say.

"Ally, I was going to kill you, you had to do what you had to do, and I rather it be me that's hurt than you. And I'd never tell you I love you if I didn't mean it. Don't you know me at all? Jeez!" he jokes.

I look up at him and just smile. He stretches his arms out, asking for a hug. I don't hesitate to practically jump into them. I wince from the pain in my ribs but I don't care, I've missed him so much.

We stand there and hug for a while. I breathe in his smell, he always smells so amazing. He touches my clean unknotted hair now, and moves my head by my chin, softly, remembering my bruise.

"Where are your bruises?" He asks.

"Makeup, it works wonders." I say.

He laughs, "Are you feeling okay?" He asks.

"Yes. My ribs are still a little sore." I say.

His hand still lingers on my chin, and now he's just staring into my eyes. Finally, he leans in and kisses me. He moves his hands to my waist and I put my hand on his neck. We kiss for a few more moments before he breaks away.

"You haven't…" He starts to say.

"No, Thomas and Henry haven't been back." I say.

"Good." He says, "I'm glad it's over."

"Me too, I can actually start to enjoy my life here now." I say.

He gives me an odd look, "You haven't enjoyed it at all?"

"Not until I met you." I say. He brushes his hair out of his face, trying to hide his blush.

"Well, school starts soon. So you won't be as board." He says.

"Yeah, can't wait." I say sarcastically.

He laughs, "Well, I'm looking forward to calling the most beautiful girl in school my girlfriend."

I just look at him, "Girlfriend?" I ask.

"If that's what you want." He says.

"It's the only thing I want." I say back, with a big smile. I hug him again.

"I love you, Ally Dawson." He whispers into my hair. Re enacting what he said back in the closet?

"I love you too, Austin Moon." I whisper back.

**Alone in the Dark**

Summers over, and tomorrow is my first day at school. Austin and I have been inseparable since the day he showed up in my room. My dad absolutely loves him, but I mean really, who wouldn't love Austin Moon?

My dad has also been with Sally more and more, which means he hasn't been home much. But I don't mind now, because he allows Austin to come over and knows that he will leave when he is supposed to. And I don't mind being alone because nothing freaky happens. Life couldn't be better. Nothing could go wrong…right?

It's about 6:00 P.M. so I decide to pack my backpack for tomorrow. I put in my empty notebooks, my new sharpened pencil, and some extra erasers. I'm not really nervous about starting at a new school because for one, it's so small, and second I have Austin. So I know everything will be okay.

His leg has gotten so much better, but he has a scar there now. My ribs are feeling better, but they will start to hurt if I run or anything like that, which is going to suck, because I have gym class and I can't get a note from my dad to get out of it. Because he still doesn't know what happened, and I'd love to keep it that way.

My cell phone goes off and it's Trish. I've still been missing her a lot, "Hey Trish." I answer.

"What's up?" She says. "Packing my backpack for school tomorrow, what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm on break at work." She says.

I laugh, "Where you working now?"

"Pirate Franks Fish Fry." She says, in a really cheesy pirate accent.

"Oh wow…" I say.

"Yeah, it's terrible. I have to wear an eye patch and everything." She says.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry." I say, trying to hold back a giggle imagining how Trish must look right now.

"BREAKS OVER!" I hear someone yell in the background. "Well I have to go now. Bye!" Trish says and hangs up.

I throw my phone on the bed and finish putting my stuff together, when there's a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I say.

It's my dad, I'm surprised he's actually home, "Hey dad." I say.

"Hello. Getting ready for tomorrow?" He asks, sitting down on my bed.

"Yeah." I say. Wondering what he wants, "Are you nervous?" He asks.

"No, because the schools pretty small and I have Austin." I say.

He smiles, "That's good. I'm going to go to Sally's for a while, will you be okay?" He asks.

"Always am." I reply.

XXxXxXxXx

It's the morning, and I'm getting ready for school. I wish Trish was here to help me out with my outfit. It's what we did every first day of a new school year since we met. She'd help pick out my outfit and I'd help pick out hers, and then we'd walk to school together.

But I suck it up and put on a red dress, add a vest and a cute belt. Austin is going to meet me at my house and we're going to walk to school together. So I wait on the porch until he arrives.

He's wearing a blue plaid button shirt, which is unbuttoned, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a white v-neck shirt underneath. With ripped jeans and awesome blue sneakers. I love the way he dresses. He walks up onto the porch, "Hey Ally." He says with a smile. I walk over to him and he kisses me softly on the lips.

"Hello." I say with a smile.

"You ready?" He asks, grabbing my hand.

"I'm ready."

Unfortunately, Austin and I only have lunch together. I actually have more classes with Dez, so at least I'll know someone. My first class of the day is Math. Which I hate, it's the only class I have with no one I know. So I become a little bit nervous when I walk in. The teacher makes me stand next to her while she waits for the classroom to calm down.

"Everyone, we have a new student this year!" Say's the teacher. Her name is Mrs. Monroe. Of course, this school is so small that they would have to make a big deal out of me being new.

The whole class just stares at me, "This is Ally Dawson, and she's from Miami!"

A few boys and one girl laugh, and a few others continue to stare. The rest are board of me already and start doodling in their note books.

"You may sit now." Mrs. Monroe says.

I take a seat in the third row near the back; I sit down and open my notebook, trying to ignore all of the unfamiliar faces. One girl in particular keeps staring at me, and it's kind of bothering me. If I wasn't so shy I'd ask her what her problem was but I really don't feel like making any 'friends' today.

When that dreadful class is finally over, I have gym next. Which I'm also not looking forward to, but at least Dez can keep me company. And he does, because when I enter the gym from the girl's locker room he comes up to me, "Hey Ally! How do you like your first day so far?" He asks.

"It's been okay. I wish I had more classes with Austin though." I say.

Gym wasn't as bad as I thought, maybe that's because it was just the first day, but my ribs did ache a little when I went to my next class, which was science, which I also had with Dez. If only Austin and Dez switched schedules.

Finally its lunch time, I've been waiting for this all day. Not because I'm hungry, but because I want to be with Austin. He finds me immediately and brings me to a table with him, Dez and another boy and girl I've never seen before.

"Ally, this is Susie and Kendall. Susie, Kendall, this is Ally. My girlfriend I told you about." He says with a huge confident smile.

"Hey!" they both say nicely.

"Hello." I say shyly.

Austin asks me about my classes and I ask him about his. I don't want lunch to end because then I have to deal with the rest of my day without him. When the bell rings, I moan, "Great." I say.

"I know. Miss you already." He says, he kisses me quickly and goes to his next class. I notice Susie in my next class, biology. She asks me to sit next to her at her desk, and I do. She seems really nice.

"So you and Austin are adorable!" She says happily.

"Thank you. Are you and Kendall together?" I ask her.

Her eyes turn sad, "Not yet! Well no. I wish, I mean. I don't know." She says.

I laugh, "I know how you feel, I felt that way with Austin too, before we got together. I bet you and Kendall will be together before you know it." I smile at her. She smiles back, "Thanks." She says.

I'm at my locker, waiting for school to be out in a few moments, when that red headed girl walks by, she gives me a really odd look and whispers something to her friend she's walking with. I look away, into my locker, trying to ignore her. Then I feel someone's arms wrap around my waist. I jump a little bit and turn around.

"Did I scare you?" Austin asks.

"What? Me? No." I say, but he knows me better.

He laughs, and the bell rings, "Let's leave." He says.

I absolutely hate doing the same thing over and over, and that's all you can do here in this town. One thing I miss about Miami is - I always had something fun and different to do. I also miss working at the store. I don't work at the restaurant anymore; they only have hours for the day shift, which I'd be in school during, so they decided it was just my summer job.

It's Saturday now, and it's a beautiful day so Austin and I are going to go for a walk to that waterfall that we went to with Trish and Dez. I packed a basket full of food and a blanket so we could have a picnic. I surprised Austin with it and he couldn't wait to get there and eat.

He set the blanket on the ground and I handed him a turkey sandwich I made, "My favorite." He says. I just laugh, "It's nothing special." I say.

"Anything is special to me if it's from you." He says with a smile.

When we're both done eating, the sun is starting to set and Austin stretches, yawns and lays down on the blanket, he spreads his arms straight our near his head, "Join me?" He asks.

I lay down next to him and cuddle up to his side, "It's beautiful out." He says.

"Yes." I reply, breathing in his smell like I always do.

"So, did you enjoy your first week of school?" he asks me.

"I guess. It's kind of boring." I say.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." He says.

"I suppose i will." I say.

"Oh." Austin says. "Well it's starting to get dark, should I walk you home?" He asks.

"Sure. But one thing first." I roll over on top of him and kiss him. I can tell he is surprised by my actions, but then again he doesn't seem to mind. We stand up and he walks me home.

xXxXxXx

"Very lovely dinner you've prepared tonight Ally." My father says to me. I invited Austin over and the three of us are having dinner. I made a pasta dish with shrimp and lemon. It's a rainy weeknight so there wasn't anything else to do.

"Thanks dad." I say.

"I agree with you Mr. Dawson. It's delicious." Austin says, as he shoves a big fork full into his mouth. I smile at him.

"So Ally, Sally has another art show in Maine this weekend, and I was going to go with her, I'll be gone for about 4 days. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course dad." I say happily, knowing that I can actually be alone in this house. Austin continues to eat, trying to pretend he's not interested.

"Thanks sweetie." He says.

After dinner Austin and I go to the bakery for some dessert, Austin invited my dad but he stayed home to start packing. Austin orders us two white chocolate chunk cookies and we sit at the table in the window.

"So Ally, you're dads going to be gone all weekend and I have some bad news." He says.

I stop mid bite into my cookie and look at him.

"My little brother plays hockey, and he has two games over the weekend in Boston and my dad's making me go. We're going to be gone all weekend." He says sadly, picking at his cookie.

I set mine down and brush crumbs off my face, "Oh, its fine Austin. I can handle a weekend alone." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes, Thomas is gone, everything's fine." I say.

Austin cringes when I say the name Thomas. Ever since he possessed him, he hates hearing about him or talking about him. I don't think he thinks that he's really gone either. But he is because it's been weeks.

"Alright." He says.

"Too bad I can't fly Trish down for a weekend." I sigh.

"Yeah, Dez would love that." He says.

I laugh, "Does he like her?"

"I don't know. He talks about her a lot though, and they text all the time still."

"Awe, that's sweet. I'll have to have her up on our next vacation." I say.

xXxXxXxXx

It's the beginning of my lonely weekend. It's Friday night and I order myself a pizza, no I'm not going to eat the whole thing, I'll probably eat it all weekend. When the doorbell rings I go and grab my money and open the door. It's that girl who kept staring at me in math class. She has red hair, and dark eyes, and she's very tiny. She's also holding a pizza box, which must mean she's the delivery girl.

"Hi." She says.

"Hello." I say and hand her the money.

"Thanks. I have a class with you don't I?" She asks, giving me the pizza box. "Yes…math." I say.

"Ah, yes. You live here huh? Nice house." She says, looking in from the doorway.

"Yeah, thanks." I say.

"Well, I have more deliveries. We should talk some more some time." She says with a smile and leaves.

I shut the door and put the pizza box on the kitchen counter. When I open it up, the smell of it fills my house. I grab a slice and jump onto the couch, and watch a movie. I'm about half way through the thick cheese and big slices of pepperoni when I hear something in the basement. I completely freeze. My eyes widen. Am I hearing things? Please tell me I'm hearing things.

I haven't opened the basement door since that day, and neither has my dad. Maybe an animal got down there through the window or something. I should probably check it out.

I tip toe up to the door, and twist the lock open. I flip the switch and everything gets bright. I walk down the stairs slowly and notice, at the bottom of the stairs, a book. Is that what I heard fall? But where would it fall from? I pick it up, and then look around. Nothing seems different, I see all the glass pieces and the fallen dresser, and everything's the same from when I was last down here. Memories haunt me and I run back up the stairs, locking the door behind me.

I sit on the chair next to our giant window in our living room and study the book. It's pretty old, and very dusty. I blow on it and dust and dirt flies everywhere. I cough for a moment after accidently inhaling most of it. It has a light brown leather bonding, and it doesn't say anything on the front or back. When I open it, I realize it must be a journal or something. All of the pages are hand written in. There are no dates on the top or anything though. I go back to the first page and notice something scribbled in the corner.

_This book belongs to Thomas Harrington._

I gasp and drop the book to the floor.

I stare at the book on the floor. A million thoughts flood my brain. _Should I read this? Would it bring Thomas back? Is Thomas back and that's why it appeared? Harry can't be back right? Trish and Dez buried his bones, and that's what he wanted me to do right? Should I call Austin? No, I can't, I can't tell him about this, and it would freak him out way too much. _

I pick it up and bring it upstairs to my room, I hide it in my bottom drawer, under my winter clothes that aren't needed right now. I can't read it, I won't.

I go back downstairs and look at my half eaten pizza slice, now lying on the coffee table where I put it; the sight of it suddenly makes me nauseous. I can't eat, and I'm not going to be able to sleep. What if Thomas is back, anything could happen right now. I just wish Austin was here and I wasn't alone.

I pace back and forth, for what seem like hours. I decide to try to go to sleep, but I just stare at my dresser, knowing that the book is in there. Wondering what's written inside of it, and wondering if there are answers to my questions about Thomas and Henry. I'm sure there is, but I'm not sure if I really want to know. I don't know if I want to relive everything that happened. The cut on my arm from the deep piece of glass that Austin pulled out is now a scar, which I still cover up with makeup, and it suddenly seems to throb from memories.

I toss and turn and force myself not to call Austin. His dad would probably freak out, especially if I called this late. He already hates me.

I went over there a few weeks ago, and the terrible looks he gave me made me uncomfortable. Not to mention the completely silent dinner we had. I don't think I'll be going over there again anytime soon.

Finally, I doze off. _I'm in the basement, how did I get back down here? Glass is all over the floor, I trip and fall into the pieces, glass sticking into me everywhere. I try to scream, but it doesn't come out. I see Thomas; he's coming towards me with a knife. "Austin! Help!" I scream to Austin, he's standing at the top of the stairs. But he doesn't move and he doesn't even try to help me. I try to move, but I slip in the glass and more pieces cut into me. Austin turns around and leaves, and Thomas is right in front of me now, and then the knife stabs me right in the…_

I sit up and hear a scream escape from my mouth, and then I realize I'm awake now; I look all around my dark room. _It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. _I think to myself.

I clutch my chest and let myself catch my breath. I wipe the bit of sweat off of my forehead and go downstairs for a glass of water. It's about 4:00 A.M. and I decide it's going to be impossible to go back to sleep, especially now, because I don't want to have another nightmare.

I sit on the couch and watch some T.V. but there's nothing really good on, except news, and nothing is interesting me. I remember that the bakery opens at 6 and I decide that I'll go there for some breakfast when the time comes. I need to get out, I need fresh air. I sit on the couch until about 5:30 and then I go upstairs and get dressed. I walk outside and breathe in the fresh air; it's a beautiful morning. I walk slowly and savor the moment of feeling safe in the warm sun.

I enter the bakery, _ding! _Rings the bell above the door.

I realize I've seen Susie before; she's the girl that works at the bakery!

"Hey!" She says.

"Wow, so you're the one I talked to my first day! I didn't realize you were the same girl at school." I say.

She laughs, "Yep! I look different with the goofy cap on. I didn't realize you were who Austin speaks about all the time until I met you at lunch and I just didn't think of saying anything about it."

"It's cool. Do you like working here?" I ask her.

"Well my father owns it so I have to deal with it I guess." She smiles.

"That's kind of awesome! Back in Miami my dad had a music store and I worked there for him all the time. I miss it." I say.

"I'm going on my break, want to sit with me? I'll even give you a cookie, on the house." She offers.

"I can't say no to a free cookie!" I say happily.

She grabs the cookies and we sit at a table in the back, "So what have you been up to this weekend? Where's Austin?" Susie asks me.

"He's with his dad in Boston for his brother's hockey games all weekend. And my dad's out of town this weekend also so I've just been eating pizza and being lonely." I admit.

"That's no fun! You could stay at my house tonight if you want!" She says with a smile.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course! It must suck to stay in that house all by yourself, I just live in the house behind here, and we could totally get to know each other!" She says.

I think about it for a moment, if Austin knows her and like's her then I'm sure she's fine. And I really don't want to stay in the house alone again. "Sounds great!" I say. "Awesome!" she replies.

xXxXxXx

I went home and packed an overnight bag and walked back to Susie's house. It's really nice inside and her room is awesome. She has bunk beds because her younger sister shares a room with her but she's at her friend's house for the night so I get to sleep in it.

"I rented some movies for us! And I have chips, soda, cookies and ice cream!" She says. My eyes widen when I look at the pile of junk food on her table that she had just named.

"Awesome!" I reply, stopping myself from eating everything at once.

We watch the movies, romance ones and scary ones. The romance ones make me want to cry because I think of Austin and I hate being away from him this long. The scary movies, well I regret telling her I didn't mind watching them, because they freaked me out, since I can actually relate to most of them. They also probably won't help my nightmares. But I almost want to laugh at the thought of how people think things like ghosts aren't real, that their only in movies, but I know better.

By the time we play the fourth movie, we both pass out. She usually sleeps on the bottom bunk but I told her I don't know if I'd be able to sleep on the top one so she let me have the bottom. I figured since I'm clumsy I'd fall off, or I'd have another bad dream and definitely fall off.

The next morning I go home and shower. And wait for time to pass because Austin promised he'd come over as soon as he got home. When he knocks on the door, I open it and jump into his arms.

He laughs and holds on to me, "Miss me?" he says. "Always." I reply.

He sits down on the chair on my porch and I sit on his lap, "So what did you do all weekend?" He asks me. I hesitate, I wanted to say, "Well I found Thomas' book, he could be back but I'm too afraid to read it."

But instead I say, "I spent a lonely pizza night here on Friday and then Saturday morning I went to the bakery and hung out with Susie, and then she invited me to spend the night at her house and I did. She seems really cool." I say.

He smiles, "That's awesome. I'm glad you're making new friends."

"Yes. I mean no one could replace Trish but it'd be nice to have some friends who are girls here." I laugh.

"I know." He says.

"How was your weekend?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "Lame. I would have much rather been with you." He says. I smile at his words, "Yeah me too." I say.

Later that night, my father came home. I cooked him his favorite, bacon cheeseburgers for dinner. He told me all about his trip. I guess him and Sally are getting pretty serious. He says he feels like he's in high school again, because that's when he first dated her. I'm happy for him, I really am. My mother died when I was little, in a car accident. I don't like talking about it, I haven't even told Austin. I think he must know something but if I haven't said anything about it then he knows I'm not ready to talk about it yet.

"How was your weekend?" He asks me.

"Okay, I spent the night at my friend Susie Mallon's house."

"Oh the owner of the bakery's daughter? They seem like a nice family." He says.

"Yes they are. I had a good time." I say.

"Well that's nice."

After dinner I clean up the dishes and then go upstairs to my room for the evening, since it's a school night and all, I should do some homework.

But I can't help but stare at my dresser again, it's like the book is calling me to it. I walk over and look for it under my clothes and stare at the front of it again. I open it up, to the last page entry. When I look it over I realize that, it's a suicide note from Thomas, which means the police were right all those years ago. He did kill himself.

_I don't know who is reading this, or if it will ever be read, maybe a relative years from now will find this book. But I can't live with the guilt anymore, I've lived with it for too long already, I didn't mean to do what I did, and I know Henry will never forgive me. He still hasn't, he haunts me every day, and he has since. And I don't just mean in my nightmares, because I haven't slept much in years. I don't deserve to live, I haven't deserved to live this long when Henry only had such a short life. I can't take it anymore. I miss him so much, and this is the only way I can be with him now. _

When I read the last word, my lamp fell off of my side table. I really hope that it was just at the edge and it just fell. And I really hope that nothing _pushed_ it off of the table. My hands are shaking and I don't dare read anything else, I put the book back.

I go over to the lamp and put it back on the table, nothing on it broke. What Thomas did to Henry, it was… an accident. Henry haunted Thomas for years, which is why the neighbors would see him once in a while, I understand now.

I go down stairs and tell my dad I'm going for a walk. Everything's closed in town so I just walk around the park. I should tell someone, Dez or Trish, about what I read. Or maybe I should just tell Austin. Maybe he won't be too freaked out. Maybe he'll even want to read the book. So I call him.

"Hey Ally what's up?" He asks.

"Nothing. I have a question." I say.

"Okay, what?" He asks.

I'll just ask him something about Thomas and see how he reacts to it first, before telling him what's really going on. "What would you do if Thomas ever came back?" There's silence on the other end of the phone.

"Why would you even say that?" He practically yells at me.

I hesitate, "Um I don't" – "Is he back Ally?" He asks, with fear in his voice. I can't tell him, I don't want him upset.

"No, I just." –"Then I don't know why you'd even ask me that Ally, you know how freaked out it made me." He says, harshly.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"Yeah, I have to go." He says. "Okay, bye." I say and he hangs up.

Well telling him is out of the question, I mean yeah Thomas isn't back but I just thought I'd ask him something like that to see how he'd react to the book. And I guess he wouldn't react very well. I decide to just keep this to myself, since no one wants to know about it anyway. Maybe I'm even over reacting. The lamp falling was just a coincidence, and the book was too, it probably fell from a hiding place in the ceiling or a shelf. Maybe I should burn it or something, that's not a bad idea.

xXxXxXx

It's the morning and I'm in gym I think about telling Dez about the book but I know he'd tell Austin, since there best friends and all. So I keep my mouth shut and run laps around the track.

At lunch Austin acts weird, clearly upset with me for even asking him that question last night, which makes me feel really bad. We sit with Susie and Kendall, Susie asks me if we had any science homework and then freaks out when I tell her we did. Austin just eats his lunch quietly, smiling at me when I look at him, obviously thinking I can't tell something is wrong with him.

When he's walking me to science class I stop him outside the door, "You're upset with me aren't you?" I ask.

"No Ally, its fine. Don't worry." He says and kisses me on my forehead before heading to his class. I sigh and walk into the classroom.

I can't focus the rest of the day. I want to talk to Austin about this but he won't let me. I don't know what to do and it's driving me crazy. During Science, Susie tries to start up conversations between us but I just can't concentrate enough to enjoy them.

xXxXxXx

"I want to come back there!" Trish exclaims through our video chat.

"Then do it! In fact, move here!" I suggest with a giggle.

"Okay, I said I want to come back there, not move there. I would be so bored!" She says.

"Gee, thanks Trish!" I say sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I mean. Guess who got a job at the magic store!" She says.

"Hmm, you?" I say. "Yeah!" She replies.

I just laugh at her, "So when could you come back?" I ask her.

"Well I'm not sure when my next vacation is." She says.

"Mine is winter break." I say.

"Yeah, I'm not coming there when there's snow!" Trish says.

"Well then you either better come now, or you can't come until May." I laugh.

"Great!" She says.

"I know."

xXxXxXx

It's Thursday and Sally's here. She's been over a lot lately and my dad makes me have dinner with them. At least I don't have to cook it for once. Sally and my dad had cooked tacos, which they know I really like. And they got me a giant jar of pickles. This doesn't seem right, it's like they're sucking up to me or something. Now, I'm scared.

After dinner, they serve chocolate chunk cookies, also my favorite, which they bought from the bakery, now I'm really suspicious. "Okay guys, what's going on?" I ask them. My question catches them off guard and they just look at me.

"What do you mean?" My father asks me.

"You've made my favorite dinner, got me pickles, which is also my favorite and got me cookies from the bakery. That never happens unless, you want something from me, or you have bad news." I say.

My father grabs Sally's hand. "Okay sweetie, here goes." He says. He looks at Sally; she nods at him and then speaks up.

"Your father asked me to marry him." She says, with a big smile.

I smile too, because I'm glad my father is happy. "That's great!" I say.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" My father asks.

"Of course. I love Sally." I say, and Sally smiles at me.

"Well that wasn't so hard was it, why did you have to suck up to me first?" I laugh and bite into a cookie. But their faces suddenly turn serious. _Oh no, this can't be good. _I think to myself.

"Well, Sally as you know is an artist. And she has a lot of the art shows in Maine, like the ones I go with her to. Well she's going to continue to work for someone there and she's going to move there." He says.

"Well then I guess it's not a very good time to get married." I say and bite into my cookie again. Sally glances at my dad, and he speaks up again.

"I don't think you understand…" He says.

And then, it hits me. I feel taco's coming up my stomach to the back of my throat. I feel like throwing all the cookies at Sally and my father. "You're not saying…" I say. _This can't be true._

"I'm sorry to do this to you again. But we're all moving there

I just stare at my father and Sally. How could he do this to me again? I can't move. I just started school and made new friends, and Austin. _And Austin… _"NO!" I yell. "You're being completely ridiculous! I'm not made of stone you know! I have feelings too!" I scream through tears and run up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I drop on to my bed and cover my face with a pillow and start crying, crying so hard my head is pounding already. I can't believe this. _I can't believe this._

I can't even tell Austin about a book I found. How am I supposed to tell him I'm moving? I finally had made a friend, Susie. My life was coming together, and now it's going to be completely ruined, once again. I thought it was hard leaving my best friend, how can I leave the boy I love?

My dad's knocking on the door now, but I'm ignoring him. He never comes in if he isn't told he can, which I'm happy about at this moment.

"Honey, I know you're mad and I'm sorry but it's just what's best. We're not moving until the end of your first semester, so you have time to deal with this." He says.

_Big deal_, I think. _I get to be here a few months longer, to make it even harder to leave._

"I really wish you weren't so selfish." I say loud enough for my dad to hear it. He must have nothing to say to that, because I hear footsteps walking down the stairs.

I stay in my room for the rest of the night and cry myself to sleep. The next morning I try to cover up my red face and the tired, black circles under my eyes with makeup. But it obviously doesn't work because Dez notices something's up with me in gym.

"Are you okay Ally? You don't look so good." He asks.

"Uh, I'm fine." I lie. Trying to act normal, but I've never been good at that. "If you say so." He says.

I'm dreading what I always look forward to, lunch. I don't know how I'm going to be able to face Austin. When I see him at our usual table, my stomach starts to ache and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I empty my tray of food and go to the bathrooms. I hide in one of the stalls of the girl's bathroom and lean against the door. I hear someone walk in. "Ally?" She whispers. It's Susie. Austin must have sent her in here to look for me.

"Here" I say.

"Are you okay? Austin's worried about you." She says.

"Yeah I- I don't feel good, that's all." I say.

"Want me to walk you to the nurses' office?" She asks.

"No, that's okay." I say, and then I hear her walk out.

I didn't go back to the cafeteria; I just went right to Science class when the bell rang. Susie kept asking me how I was feeling and I just shrugged. When I went to biology, Dez kept looking at me oddly, I guess I still look terrible. I probably cried off the makeup in the bathroom or something.

When the final bell rings, I go up to my locker and grab my math book for homework over the weekend. When I shut my locker, I jump at the sight of Austin, he was right behind it.

"Ally…" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"What's wrong?" He asks me.

Looking into his big brown eyes and seeing the concern on his face makes me feel even more terrible. I choke back tears and say, "Nothing." And turn around and start walking away. Austin runs after me and stops in front of me. "Ally, I don't believe you. Why are you doing this?" He asks.

"I just haven't felt good, sorry." I say.

"There's something else bothering you, I can tell." He says.

I fake a smile and tell him, "It's fine, don't worry."

"Okay… Want to go for a walk?" he asks.

It probably isn't a good idea, but I don't want to push him away, so I nod and he grabs my hand. We walk out of the school and the delivery girl stares me be when we walk by. She's really starting to get on my nerves, what's her problem?

We go to our spot near the waterfall and Austin sits down on the bridge and I join him. He starts skipping rocks like the time Trish and Dez were here. I just watch him, and admire his features, and think about how I have to tell him sometime that I have to leave him.

"Ally, I love you." He says.

I just look at him, we haven't said that to each other since he showed up in my room, and I know it's not a big deal he's saying it to me now, because we've already told each other this. But hearing him say it now, knowing what's happening in a few months, makes me feel terrible.

"I- I love you too Austin." I tell him.

"I'm so happy that I met you. I know you hated moving here but I'm glad you did, because then we would have never met and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He smiles at me and puts his arms around me. I bury my face into his chest, hoping my tears don't wet his shirt so he won't notice I'm crying at all.

"Austin, I have to tell you something." I say.

He looks at my serious expression and I can tell he's worried already. "Okay."

I have to tell him… what's his reaction going to be? Will he break up with me? Does he like long distance relationships? He looks at me and waits patiently for me to talk. His blonde hair is hanging near his eyes and I brush it back with my hand, and then move my hand across his face. He puts his hand over mine and waits some more.

"I- I" I start. –"Ally you can tell me." He says.

"I… I found Thomas' journal." _Oops. And Ally chickens out_. "You what?" He asks.

"I was sitting in my living room over the weekend and I heard something in the basement and I found a book on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. On the first page it says it belonged to Thomas and I didn't dare read it, but I just kept thinking about it so I decided to read the last pa" – "You read it?" He interrupts.

"Well, yeah." I say. He shakes his head, "Ally why would you do that? What if this brings him back or something?"

"Well on the last page was a suicide note from him, and then when I read the last word my lamp fell off of my knight stand but I'm pretty sure it was just a coincidence because nothing's happened since."

He stands up and starts pacing up and down the bridge, "That's not good!" He says.

"It's really okay Austin. He's not back. Henry's not there anymore so he has no reason to be around." I say. He shakes his head again, "How do you know that, Ally? Just because Trish and Dez buried Henry, it doesn't mean Thomas is at peace." He says.

"But since Henry's at peace, so should Thomas." I say. "The note made it sound like Henry's death was an accident."

"But Henry helped us get him out of the house, to be away from Thomas, so it doesn't sound like Henry ever forgave him. Obviously he didn't if he haunted him most of his life." Austin says.

"Well I don't know why we're even having this conversation. Thomas is not back, I just found his book." I say. "Okay, fine." Austin says.

I realize this was our first sort of argument, and I don't like the feeling. I chickened out of telling Austin the most important thing I should have told him. And instead I tell him about something I know he didn't want to know about, and it's caused us to fight. Why does everything go wrong right when my life seemed to be actually… good?

"I'm sorry Austin." I say, feeling the separation between us.

His face softens and he sits next to me. "Me too." He says. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me, and I hug him back, tightly, never wanting to let go. But it's getting dark and I know we should be getting home.

He walks me home and when we get to the bottom of my stairs out front of my house, he shoves his hands in his pockets and looks around, thinking. Probably wondering if Thomas is going to come out and take over his body again.

"Bye, Austin." I say. He looks down at me and smiles. He grabs me by the waist and kisses me. "Good bye Ally." He says.

I'm half way up my staircase, trying to escape to my room before my father notices I'm home, but I'm not fast enough. "Hey, Ally?" He says.

After another sleepless night, I decide to not try to cover up my dark circles with makeup. As I walk into math class this morning, that red head girl is sitting next to my seat. I walk over, feeling like a zombie and sit down. I stare straight ahead at the chalk board, waiting for the teacher to start the lesson, but I can feel her looking at me. Finally, I turn to the side and face her. She smiles and says, "Hi, I'm Lily."

I just stare at her, why does she insist on talking to me? "Hi." I say and look back at the chalk board. I can still feel her eyes on me. I guess she figured I'd tell her my name, but I don't need to make new friends, especially now that I'm moving soon.

"And you're… Ally right?" She says. I just nod in hope that that's all she's going to say, but of course it isn't.

"That's cool. You date Austin don't you?" She asks. Now this gets my attention and I turn my head back to her. She has a chilling smile on her face.

"Yes." I say.

"Oh, aren't you lucky." She says sarcastically.

"What's that supposed" – "Dawson, James, no talking." The teacher says.

I turn away and roll my eyes, I didn't even want to talk to her and I'd love to tell the teacher that, so Lily could get the hint. But what's her problem with me dating Austin?

In gym class I walk over to Dez. "Who's Lily James?" I ask him. His happy expression fades and he looks around. "Who? Lily? What? Don't know her." He says and practically runs away.

"Thanks!" I yell to him, in a sarcastic tone.

When lunch time rolls around, I walk over to our usual table. I decide to ask Austin who Lily is. He's really enjoying his turkey sandwich when I sit down next to him and say, "Whose Lily James?"

He practically starts choking on his sandwich and immediately drinks a large gulp of milk. He brushes his hair back with his hand nervously and stares at his food tray.

"She's Austin's ex." Kendall speaks up. I just look at him. It's the first time he's said anything to me since we first met. I look at Austin and he's still frozen.

"Is that so?" I ask Austin. "Yeah… Why?" He asks.

"She's been like giving me odd looks and then she was the delivery girl who brought me pizza over the weekend and then she just introduced herself to me in first block today."

Austin's eyes are on me now, and he's giving me a freaked out look. "What?" I ask.

"She's psycho." Susie says. Kendall and Austin both shake their heads in agreement.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She and Austin broke up a few months before you moved here. And she's still completely obsessed about him." Susie says.

"I broke up with her because she was like suffocating me, and she hated everything I was into, including singing. When she talked about stuff like that she would remind me of my father." Austin says, and then cringes at the thought.

"She talks about him in class all the time." Kendall says. "I have a lot of classes with her."

"So Dez, you knew about this when I asked you earlier, but you ran away." I say, eyeing Dez.

Dez looks down, obviously guilty. "Uh yeah. Sorry. I didn't know if Austin wanted me to tell you."

"Why wouldn't he? What's the big deal?" I ask.

"It's no big deal Ally. I just didn't think of telling you about her. She's my past now and she's no one you'd want to be around." Austin says. I look around at everyone, "Interesting. So does this mean I have competition?" I say jokingly. But no one laughs. "Well, of course not." Austin says.

"Okay…" I say.

xXxXxXx

I'm rummaging through my locker, trying to find my science book when I hear footsteps coming up from behind me, I would figure its Austin but I know he's in class right now.

I turn around and… It's Lily. I catch myself looking at her hands, waiting for her to be holding a knife and about to stab me. But she just has her back pack with her.

"Hi." She says. I try to hide my horrified expression and say, "Hello." Back. I look around, no witnesses. Well, if I can survive a mean ghost, I can probably survive against a psycho ex… right?

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Looking for my science book so I can go to class… What about you?" I ask.

"I'm just on my way to English. Austin's in that class you know… I could tell him hi for you." She says.

Wow…

"That's fine. I'll talk to him after school." I say.

"I'm sure you will." She says and walks away.

I finally find my Science book and head to class. I sit down next to Susie and I notice her doodling "I 3 Kendall," all over her notebook.

I pretend I don't notice. "So, I almost got murdered a few minutes ago." I say. Susie's eyes find me and they widen. "What?" She says.

"Well, not really. But I got a surprise visit from Lily in the hallway. She was all 'I'm going to English class, which I have with Austin, want me to say hi for you?" I say, in a girly sarcastic mocking voice.

"Wow…" Susie says.

"That's what I was thinking. She's ridiculous." I say. Susie nods as class begins.

"_I'm moving." I tell Austin. He looks at me and… I can't believe it. He's smiling! "Oh… that sucks." He says. And the Lily appears and walks over to us. "We can be together again now!" She says happily. "Yes, yes we can." Austin says with a smile, and then he kisses her._

I wake up, and I realize I've been crying. This was worse than my last nightmare. Now Lily haunts me just as much as Thomas does. But I can't help but think if that would happen. If I move, will Lily take advantage of Austin's sadness over me leaving, and would he ever take her back? The thought of Austin being with someone else breaks my heart.

When I walk down stairs, I notice a big pile of unused and unfolded boxes. I just stare at them. Did my dad really have to get these already? Now even if I bring Austin to my house he'll figure something's going on. I pick them up and throw them into the kitchen closet. I walk into the living room and my dad and Sally are sitting on the couch together. I instantly turn around and walk out of the room. I walk back upstairs to go to my room. Thomas' book is lying on my bed. I know for sure that it was in my drawer when I was up here a minute ago, and I know I wouldn't have taken it out because I've purposely not looked at it again. I look around my room for any sign of Thomas but I don't see anything. Suddenly, the book opens itself up to a page in the middle. I don't move from my spot inside the doorway, and I brace myself for an attack. But still, nothing happens.

I walk over to the book, very slowly. I glance at the page and then sit down next to it. Without thinking, I read it.

_If only I would have just took Henry ice skating like he asked. I didn't think he'd actually leave the house and go without me. I was too into my work to pay attention to my own son. _

My phone starts to ring, it's Trish.

I put the book back into the dresser and answer. "Hey." I say.

"Hello. What's up?" She asks.

"Nothing…" I say.

"You know, you haven't been very talkative lately, which makes me think you're hiding something from me." Trish says.

Crap, leave it to Trish to figure me out, even through a phone. She could always find out what's wrong with me no matter what.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Yeah, I don't believe you." She says.

"Well…" I say.

"Tell me. Now." She says.

"You can't talk to Dez about this." I say.

"Oh my… Are you cheating on Austin with my man Dez!" She yells.

"Seriously Trish, for one, I love Austin and I'd never do that. And two… Dez isn't your man. But anyway, I don't want you to tell Dez because I don't want Austin to find out."

"Okay, I promise I won't talk to him about it."

"My father is getting married to Sally, and after first semester is over, we're all moving to Maine." I say.

Trish is silent for a long time, almost too long. Right when I'm about to speak she says, "Seriously?"

I sigh, "Yes."

"But- But what about Austin? Why haven't you told him?" She asks.

"I just haven't been able to tell him. I'm so upset about it, I mean it killed me to leave you and Miami, and now I have to leave this boy that I love. I can't believe my dad. I have barely slept, and when I do sleep I have nightmares, and I have barely been eating. I was wearing makeup to cover up my zombie eyes."

"You're dad is so cruel! Wait you wore makeup?"

"Not the point Trish." I say.

"I know. But you need to tell Austin, I mean when are you going to tell him? Like the day before you move? I'm pretty sure it's better to tell him sooner than later."

"I know I should. And I will, soon." I say, but I know I'm lying to Trish and myself.

"Sure." She says. She can even tell when I'm lying through the phone.

xXxXxXx

Sally and my father are sitting at the table eating dinner, something I've been skipping almost every night. But I decide to make an appearance tonight. Not to eat of course, but to yell.

I walk over to the end of the table and stare at them; they both stop eating and look at me. "'I just thought I'd let you know that, I'm not moving with you guys. I'll live on the streets if I have to." I say. They continue to look at me and finally, my father speaks up. "Everything will be fine. You didn't want to move here at first either but you got used to it, and that's what will happen in Maine."

"Yes, I didn't want to move here. And yes I _finally _got used to being here. And then I met a boy that made everything better. And now, you're taking that all away from me. How is that fair?" I say, choking back tears.

"There will be other boy's sweetie, it's not like you were going to marry him, and you're only 16." Sally says. I give her a dirty look, and I want to scream at her, like she has any right to give me such advice.

"Sally's right. You'll meet new boys." He says.

"You'll never understand. You never have understood me, and you've never believed me or trusted in me. How do you expect me to understand or trust you?" I say. Remembering how he didn't believe me about Thomas and how Austin was the one who always believed me and made me feel good.

"Austin believes me, and trusts me and understands me, and I'm not going to just leave him." I say and walk out the dining room and out of the house.

I walk to the water fall where Austin and I have spent some of our good times. The waterfall runs into a river and I walk along the edge and then sit down on the rocky sand next to it. I stare at the beautiful clear water, but the sky is starting to get cloudy and I think a storm is coming.

I think about Austin and I, and everything we've been through and I decide not to hide my tears when I'm here alone. I start to cry, until eventually I get hysterical and try to catch my breath. A roar of thunder crashes through the sky and a down pour starts. But I don't care, and I don't move. I hug my legs to my chest and continue to cry.

The rain is coming down, in what seems like buckets and I'm soaked almost instantly, but still I don't move. I don't move until, I hear someone. I look up, but it's hard to see through the rain, but it almost looks like the river is… frozen.

But it can't be, since its fall and it's barely dropped under 50 in months. I stare at the frozen water in disbelief and then I see a young boy running. I keep trying to blink away rain water that's hitting my eyes and I'm waiting to wake up from this dream, but it's real.

The little boy runs over, onto the water and he's spinning around, giggling and having a ball, but then… He falls through. I stand up and run over to the edge of the water and then everything disappears, my feet step onto warm, unfrozen water. "Ally!" I hear from behind me… It's Austin

Austin runs over to me and puts his jacket over my shoulders and hugs me, and I realize I'm shivering, but I don't take my eyes off of the water that was frozen moments ago. I stare at the area where the boy fell through the ice.

"What are you doing out here?" Austin says to me with a worried tone.

"I…" I start.

"I went to your house and your father said you ran off and this was the only place I could think of that you would be since I couldn't find you in town." He says.

"Yeah, I ran off and then it started to rain and then…" But I stop before I say anything about what I saw.

"Let's get you home." He says and starts walking, pulling me along. But I stop him, "I don't want to." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"I just… don't." I say.

We walk back into town and go inside Suzy's Restaurant. I'm not hungry but Austin insists on ordering me a milkshake. I take small sips and pretend to enjoy it.

"You've been acting so weird lately Ally. I really wish you'd talk to me." Austin says. Now I'm even less hungry because I know I've been sort of pushing Austin away this past week and I don't want to be. I want to tell him about Thomas and I want to tell him about Maine but I just can't. _You should tell him sooner than later._ Trish's words play back in my mind.

"There's nothing to talk about." I say. I think my middle name should be Coward.

Austin just shakes his head and eats a bite of his burger. I look up and the doors opening and Lily walks in. She walks right over to our table and sits down next to Austin. Austin just goes still, and chews his bite of burger slowly. She takes one look at me and her eyes widen. "You look terrible." She says.

And then I feel a spark go off inside me, who the heck does she think she is? "What's your problem? What makes you think you can just sit there and say that to me. No one invited you." I say rudely.

She just looks at me and then to Austin. "It's a free country. I'll sit where I want." She says.

"Yeah, no you won't." I say. Austin was putting money on the table as I spoke. I grabbed his arm and we walked out of the restaurant.

"She's seriously a freak." I say.

"You're telling me." He says.

"I mean really… what's her problem?" I say.

"She's obsessed with me, so now she's going to be obsessed with you. I'm sorry." He says.

"It's not your fault." I say.

"Where should we go now?" He asks. He probably assumes I still won't go home.

"I'm not sure." I say.

The rain has stopped so we walk around the park for a while when I decide it's probably a good idea to go home. I don't want to be grounded on my last few months here.

"Maybe I should go home." I say.

"I think you should." Austin says.

He walks me home and gives me a kiss on the cheek before walking away. I watch him walk till he's out of my sight. I take a deep breath and walk through my door. No sign of anyone in the kitchen so I walk into the living room and find that empty too. When I walk into the dinning room I notice a note on the table.

_Ally,_

_I hope you return and when you do, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm at Sally's for the night. There's cold pizza in the fridge._

_-Lester._

Oh boy. He used his name instead of _Dad. _I'm in serious trouble, but I don't care because he obviously doesn't care either. I mean if my daughter ran off and I didn't know where she was I wouldn't just go over to my fiancée' house, I'd wait until she got home, or I'd go looking for her. But I guess that's what Austin was for.

I pick the note up in my hand and rip it into a thousand pieces, letting each one fall onto the floor. I walk up to my room and Thomas' book is back on my bed. I ignore it and take a seat on the other end of the bed. "I'm not going to read it." I yell out loud, "There's no need for me to know anything now, because I'm moving!"

The book flies across the room, hitting the wall and then crashing to the floor with a loud thud. Then the lights start to flicker and my door slams shut and then open again, but not just once, it keeps doing it. "No!" I scream. Is this Thomas' doing? Is he back? Did I just make him angry by yelling that?

I run over to the book and pick it up and act like I'm going to read it, expecting everything to stop. But nothing stops, it continues.

I stand still and stare at the book, and that's when I realize. What I saw today at the river, the boy on the ice, the boy who fell through, when all he was trying to do was go ice skating. The boy was Henry. And Thomas didn't murder Henry. Henry's death… was an accident.

_If only I would have just took Henry ice skating when he asked. _Thomas' words play back in my mind. I open the book and skim through the pages until I find the last page I read.

_I was too into my work to pay attention to my own son. If I would have just went with him I would have been able to tell him where it was safe to go, or I would have been able to get there in time, if I would have just done something, anything that would have kept me from letting him leave my sight._

I set the book back down on my bed. Everything is still and quiet- too quiet. I tiptoe downstairs and no one's home, still. But something just doesn't seem…right.

When I walk into the kitchen, I can see Thomas and Henry, staring at me, and their just standing there, next to each other in front of the basement door. But Henry's skin is almost blue, and he looks soaking wet, and Thomas is a younger version of himself. Thomas opens his mouth to talk and then they both vanish. I don't move. I wait for them to come back but they don't. After a while I turn around and walk into my living room, and then right out the front door. I find a bench in the park and sit down. I cup my head into my hands and stay like that for a while, trying to piece everything together.

Henry wanted to go ice skating on the river, and Thomas was too busy so he told Henry that he couldn't go, but he decided to go anyway, and Thomas didn't notice that he left. So when Henry got here, he fell through the ice. But what happened after?

Thomas doesn't forgive himself for letting Henry die, and Henry doesn't forgive Thomas for it either. Thomas was trying to keep Henry's spirit in the house, so he wouldn't lose him again, so that's why he tried stopping me from burying his remains. But now Thomas' spirit is still in the house, feeling guilty. Henry isn't back, but what I saw in the kitchen and at the waterfall was just Thomas' memories.

I lie down on the bench and close my eyes. Maybe there's a way that I can get through to Thomas, to let him know that I really wasn't his fault. But wait, I shouldn't care. I'm _moving _soon. Whoever moves into my house next can deal with him.

Suddenly, it seems to get darker under my eye lids, like someone just shut off the sun, but when I open my eyes, I see Lily looking down at me. I jump at the sight of her and sit up immediately.

"What the heck do you want?" I say rudely.

"Wow, someone's grumpy." She says, and sits down next to me. I inch away from her. She just stares at a squirrel running up a tree near us.

"I know you're like obsessed with Austin. So you really need to back off." I say.

She laughs, "He's the one that's obsessed with me." She says. I look at her and I burst out laughing, loudly and hysterically. She looks at me with an odd expression.

"That's why he's dating _me, a_nd _loves_ me." I say, confidently. She cringes at 'me' and 'loves'.

She gets up and walks away. I shake my head at her in disbelief. I can't believe her; she thinks Austin's obsessed with her? I laugh to myself again.

But then I remember how she'll defiantly try to get him once she finds out I moved away. There will be no one to stop her, except Austin of course, but what if he falls for it? I shiver at the thought.

xXxXxXx

I'm eating a bowl of cereal when my father comes down stairs and sits across from me. He just stares at me, but I ignore him and pretend I'm really enjoying the cereal, even though I barely gave myself a cup of it to eat.

He clears his throat, obviously trying to get my attention, but instead I stand up and walk out the door to school. In gym class, we have to run a bunch of laps around the track and it's really hot out for some odd reason, and since I haven't been eating much of anything, and hardly sleeping, it doesn't make me feel too good. But I can't go to the nurse to get out of it because I've already skipped so many gym classes and if I skip a few more I'll fail. So I try to suck it up. Dez runs slowly next to me. It's our 4th lap out of 6 and I'm starting to feel light headed. I try to ignore it and continue running, but I start to slow down even more.

"Dez you can go ahead without me, I don't want to hold you back. I know you can run way faster than this." I say.

He shakes his head, "No it's fine. I want to take it easy today, too." He says.

I continue to jog further, but now I'm getting dizzy, and a little sick to my stomach, and then all the sudden my legs crumble under me and I fall. Dez stops and tries to sit me up, "Ally! What's wrong?" He asks. But I can't seem to talk, everything's spinning.

"I'm going to go get the nurse!" He says

xXxXxXx

_I see a figure by my bed, I've seen it before. It's Thomas. "Thomas! Please, just move on! It was an accident; Henry's death wasn't your fault. Deep down, he knows that too." I say._

_Thomas turns around and lunges at me, strangling me. I try to hit him with something but my hands can't find anything. I try to kick him but he doesn't move. He keeps his hold and everything goes black._

"Ally?" I hear a voice say.

When I open my eyes, everything's blurry. I keep blinking until they go into focus. The room looks familiar. Like the room I've spent a lot of time in recently, the nurse's office. The voice was Austin's. He's sitting in a chair next to the bed I'm lying on. "Austin?" I say. "What happened?"

I sit up slowly and he hands me a glass of water, I start to drink it down but he grabs it lightly, "Go slow. You collapsed during gym and then you just, blacked out. The nurse thinks it's from exhaustion and you might have been dehydrated. Ally, you look like you've lost weight, are you not eating or something?" He asks.

I sip at the cold ice water; it's never tasted so good before. "Nah, I'm fine." I say. His expression turns cold, "Look Ally, I know you haven't been being honest with me and I don't understand why. A relationship isn't supposed to have lies. I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to be able to tell me everything, and I can't believe that you're keeping things from me." He says.

His words catch me off guard. "I- I haven't been keeping things from you…" I say.

Now, he just looks plain angry, "You know what Ally, I love you. But I can't do this anymore. If you're going to be this way…" He says.

Tears form into my eyes, "Are you…" I say.

"I'm sorry." He says. He gets up and walks out the door. I've just been dumped by Austin Moon.

I turn over onto my stomach on the bed in the nurse's office and cry. It's my entire fault, I pushed Austin away. Just because I didn't have the strength to tell him I'm moving, or about Thomas. I tried avoiding hurting him, but I hurt him anyway, in a worse way. I'm more alone now than ever. The nurse comes in a notice's me crying. She rushes over to my bed, "Are you okay? Does something hurt?" She asks in a panic.

I just shake my head that's shoved against the pillow. "Boy" I gasp through painful hysterical tears, "Troubles." I say.

She nurse rubs my back with her palm. "You can stay in here as long as you want hon. Do you want me to call the counselor?" She asks. I shake my head no and she walks out. When I hear the final bell ring, I slowly get out and walk out into the hallway. When people notice me or walk by, there expressions change. I must look awful. I slowly walk over to my locker and grab my books and shove them into my book bag. Susie walks over to me as I'm shutting my locker.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

I just shake my head and she hugs me. I start to cry again and now people are really starting to stair. Susie brings me outside and we start to walk towards town. "Thanks for getting me out of there." I say quietly, sniffling and trying to wipe my tears off my face.

"No problem." She says. We walk over to the bakery and sit down at a table in the back. "I'll go get us some cookies." She says. But I just shake my head at her.

"You need to eat Ally." She says.

"I ca-can't. You don't even know the half of it Susie." I say.

"Well maybe you should tell me. Keeping this all in side is obviously tearing you apart." She says.

"I… just can't." I say.

Susie shakes her head in frustration. "I'm really trying to be nice about this Ally, because you're my new friend and all, but Austin's been my friend for years and he's really torn up about this, why couldn't you just tell him?"

"I know. You don't even have to be nice to me at all. I don't deserve it. The last thing I wanted to do was push Austin away. But I did. And now I have nothing. But I was going to lose everything soon anyway." I say, and I realized I shouldn't have let that slip.

"What do you mean by that?" Susie asks. I start to get up, "Nothing. Never mind. Thanks for being a good friend Susie. I should go." I walk out of the bakery.

Susie follows me outside, "Ally, you really should tell Austin." She says.

"It doesn't matter now; he obviously doesn't want anything to do with me." I say.

"You think it was easy for him to end it? He just couldn't take the secrets anymore." She says.

"I was just trying to make things easier for him." I say.

"How?" She asks.

"It doesn't matter Susie."

I turn around and walk away.

I walk into my house and my father is standing in the kitchen, "I got a call from your school today." He says, with an angry tone in his voice.

"Yeah." I say and start walking up the stairs. "Stop." He yells at me.

I turn around and face him, "What?" I ask. "You fainted? Why? What's wrong with you lately?" He asks.

"You really have to ask that dad? I mean seriously? You're ruining my life, that's what's wrong with me." I say.

"You're so over dramatic." He says, rolling his eyes.

"You don't understand, you've never understood me." I say.

"That's a lie." He says.

"If it was, then you'd understand what I'm going through now. Everything's falling apart."

"It's not the end of the world Ally! Why can't you let me be happy?" He asks.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME BE HAPPY!" I scream at him. I run up into my room and slam the door. It's dark outside and the lights are off in my room. I lean my back against my door and slide down to the floor and sit there. Tears start flooding my eyes and I let them pour out. I cry so hard my chest hurts. I'm waiting for something to happen, even for Thomas to appear and keep me company, I wouldn't mind. But I realize I've never felt so alone in the dark

I thought of skipping school today, but I couldn't stay at my house any longer. Lily sits next to me in math class again and all she does is smile at me. But she's in a very happy mood, and I know why. I bet she's ecstatic that Austin is single now, since I'm sure the whole school knows about it by now.

In gym, Dez asks how I'm feeling, "I'm feeling okay." I say.

"That's good. I was worried about you." He says.

"Thanks for calling the nurse." I say.

"No problem."

Well at least I still have Dez as a friend. I figure him being Austin's best friend and all, that'd he ignore me or even hate me too. The gym teacher refuses to let me participate in class today even though I told him I was fine. So I just sit down on the bleachers and watch. The other gym class is playing volleyball against ours. Unfortunately, Austin is in the other gym class. And I have to sit here awkwardly and watch. I watch the volley ball go back and forth, and back and forth, until Austin starts limping and the teacher makes him sit out… right next to me. He sits next to me, but keeps his distance.

I continue to watch the ball and try to pretend he isn't there. And that's when Lily comes over and sits right next to him. And I mean _right _next to him. Like there's probably almost two inches between them. She starts talking to him and he even talks back to her. I thought he thought was a crazy obsessive person? She punches his arm playfully and it almost seems like their flirting. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes and Lily looks over to me, with a huge smile, which makes Austin look at me too. Tears start to fall now, and I run out of the gym.

I can't breathe, and my chest feels like it's caving in. I ran into Dez in the hallway, I mean _literally_ ran into him. He catches himself and I'm about to fall over when he grabs my arm before I hit the ground. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I just shake my head, still not being able to breath and he walks me outside to the area where kids can eat outside during lunch if they want to. He sits me down on the picnic table and sits next to me. I try to breathe slowly, in and out. And finally I come back to life. I put my elbows on the table and shove my face into my hands.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Gym, why weren't you in there during the volleyball game?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm not very good at sports, especially volleyball so I got a note from my mom and I've just been roaming the halls. But what happened? Did you get hurt or something?" He asks.

"No. I couldn't participate remember? So I was sitting there on the side line and Austin got hurt or something so he sat out next to me and then Lily came over and sat right next to him and they were talking and it almost seemed like he was… flirting with her." I say, choking back tears.

"What? No way, Austin like hates her." He says.

"Maybe not." I say.

"She was probably just trying to get him to talk to her so she could upset you." He says.

"I – I hope so." I say.

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I forgot about lunch. Where would I sit? I obviously can't sit at my normal table anymore. I haven't made any other friends here, and Dez and Susie both sit at the table with Austin. I grab a tray and get my food. And that's when I notice, Lily sitting at the table. _You've got to be kidding me._

I decide to sit outside, something I never usually do. When I walk outside, I notice an empty table so I sit there. I decide to start forcing myself to eat, at least a little bit. I eat a few tater tots and try reading my biology book when Susie and Kendall come over to my table. They both sit down, trays in their hands and start eating. I just look at them. "Why?" I ask.

Kendall is the first to speak up, "It's not fair to make you eat alone now. Plus, I hate Lily." He says.

"Why is she sitting… with you guys." I say.

"She hasn't left Austin alone since she heard about you guys. She just invited herself to sit there." Susie says.

"Why doesn't Austin say anything to her?" I ask.

Susie just shrugs and takes a bite of her pizza. "Maybe she's his rebound or something." Kendall says. Susie must kick him under the table because he moans in pain. Suddenly, tater tots don't sound to good anymore. I push my tray away from me.

"Don't listen to him. Austin doesn't like her." She says. "I have a plan to get you guys back together." She says.

I just shake my head. "Don't bother." I say.

Her face goes blank, "But… Don't you want Austin back?" She asks. "Of course I do. But he broke up with me for a reason, and plus… it'd be pointless to get back together now." I say.

"Why? Tell me… You can trust me. I won't tell Austin." Susie says. I eye Kendall, whose shoving his mouth full of tater tots. Susie gets the hint, "Hey Kendall, I'm out of chocolate milk, can you get me another?" She asks, with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He says and gets up.

"You really won't tell Austin?" I ask. "Promise." She says.

I take a deep breath. "I'm moving."

"Huh?" she says.

"My father asked his girlfriend Sally to marry him and now we're moving to Maine when this semester is over." I say.

"But you just moved here"- "Believe me, I've had many arguments with my father about it, and I'm leaving for sure. And I just didn't know how to tell Austin because I'm having such a hard time dealing with it myself, I haven't slept, and barely ate. And he just couldn't deal with me not telling him." I say.

"Ally, you have to tell him! He'd totally understand and take you back! No big deal!" She says happily.

"It's better this way. Now I won't have to break his heart and tell him I'm leaving. Now, he won't care if I'm gone." I say.

"That's not true at all." She says.

"Still, it's better this way." I say.

"No it's not Ally. Austin would totally under"- "No Susie, you promised you wouldn't tell him so I hope you keep it." I interrupt.

She sighs, "I will."

About two weeks have gone by. After school one day Susie comes running up to me holding a piece of paper. She jumps up and down happily. "What?" I ask her.

"The schools talent show! It's coming up! I can't wait." She says.

"That's cool." I say.

"Do you have any talents? You should totally do it. Make your mark on the school before you…" She stops herself.

"I like to sing, and play piano. But I have horrible stage fright, so good luck getting me on stage." I say, but when her eyes light up, I automatically regret saying that.

"You are totally entering!" She says.

"Do the things I say to you just like, go in one ear and then right out the other?" I ask her. She just laughs. "But first, we're going to get Austin back, and then you guys can like sing together or something."

I almost drop my book onto the floor, but catch it in time. Why did she have to mention Austin? And why did she have to mention us singing together? Memories flash in front of my eyes. The first time I went to Austin's house, when we sang 'Marry You' together. The first time we kissed. A tear falls down my cheek. Susie notices automatically. "Oh no. What did I say?" She asks.

"Nothing… It's just Austin and I sang a song together once. We barely knew each other and I went to his house and we started to sing Marry You. And then he kissed me after." I say, and then sigh. Just then I notice someone near the end of the lockers, like there listening. Susie says something and distracts me but when I look back, they're gone.

"And forget about your plan, I already told you it won't happen." I say and walk towards the doors.

**Susie's POV: **Woahh that's a first right?

I see Austin going up to his locker. I know Ally said not to go ahead with my plan, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?

"Austin. We need to talk, now." I say.

He's startled by me at first and then nods, continuing to take books out and put them in his locker.

"You need to get back together with Ally." I say.

I think I hear a chuckle. "You're funny."

I stare at him, and make my face as serious as possible. "I'm serious." I say.

"I'm not going to. She keeps too many things from me and that's not healthy. Plus, I've been hanging with Lily and she really isn't that bad. We've been doing a lot of things we did when we dated. Like hangout spots and stuff."

I start to feel sick. "You're kidding me right? You don't even know what's going on with Ally. Maybe she had a really good reason to keep things from you or something. Try to sit her down and talk to her." I say, but he just shakes his head.

"It's for the best I guess." He says.

I shake my head. "Wow, and I thought you were better than this." I say, I slam his locker door shut and walk away.

**End of Susie's POV:**

Me, sing in the talent show? Susie is crazy. I mean, it'd be kind of cool, but not with my horrible stage fright. First semester is over in a month, and my dad's starting to pack. Now he hides the boxes from me before I can hide them from him.

I'm lying in my bed, writing in my song book when I hear a knock at my front door. My dad's not home so I run downstairs to open it. It's Susie. She looks… angry.

She bursts through the door and sits down on my couch. I walk over and stand in front of her. "Hi?" I say.

"New plan, you're going to sing a song at the talent show to get Austin's damn attention." She says.

"Did you… Did you talk to him or something?" I half yell.

"Uh… Maybe" I say.

"Susie! You promised!" I yell now.

"Hey! I promised I wouldn't tell him you're moving. And I didn't. I just tried to talk some sense into him. You need to work fast girl, Lily's starting to break him down. They've been hanging out!" She says.

I feel my heart break into another thousand pieces. I sit down next to her, "Really?" I ask her. She nods. "We need to find some song out there that will be perfect for you to sing." She says.

"I, I write songs." I blurt out, "Really? That's perfect!"

"I can't. I can't sing in front of people! And plus, me singing a song to him isn't going to change his mind." I say.

"We have to try." She says.

I sigh. "I'll try to write a song. Good luck getting me out there." I say.

"It will happen!" Susie says excitedly.

xXxXxXx

That night I sit at my desk and stare at my song book, but nothing is coming to me. How do I write a song to sing to Austin to tell him how I'm feeling, in front of everyone? No way, I can't do this. I rip out a page from my book that's been written on, and then erased, and then smudged with tear drops. I crumpled it up in my hand and threw it across the room.

I stare outside my window and try to brainstorm but all I can think of is Austin. What is he doing right now? He could be with Lily. Susie said that they have been hanging out a lot. I can't believe that he would hang out with her. She's probably using past memories to get him to be into her. She works fast; here I was worrying about ghosts when there was a live person trying to ruin my life too.

Anger and sadness starts to boil inside me and I take my book and throw it, as hard as I can, in the trash. I walk over to my bed and crumble into the pile of blankets and pillows. I take deep breaths and try to promise myself I won't cry again.

I wake up and I realize I fell asleep, it's the middle of the night and it's rather warm in my room, even with the window open. I walk over to the window and I realize that it's because it's fairly warm outside. I'm tempted to go for a walk but I don't dare go anywhere at night by myself.

I walk back to my bed and force myself to go back to sleep again.

xXxXxXx

School can be such a dreadful place. It's supposed to be the place of learning, to enjoy, to even sometimes, have fun. But then there's boys and girls in the same building all day and all that causes is, drama, heartbreak, awkwardness, friendship, romance etc. I unfortunately have to deal with the heartbreak and awkwardness, with Austin and Lily. The only thing that sort of gets me through is the friendship with Susie and Dez.

Lily's waiting for Austin at his locker, before school has even started this morning. I hide behind my opened locker door and act like I'm really preoccupied. But I peak around the locker door every once in a while. Austin shows up finally, but he doesn't look at pleased as I expected him to be. She hugs him as he puts his backpack in his locker. He sort of hugs her back and she starts blabbing about who knows what. Probably dinner plans later, or make out plans or something.

I sigh and slam my locker door shut and sadly, walk by them since that's the way I have to go to my next class. Austin watches me as I walk by and Lily smiles big and says "Hi Ally!" I give her a look. One of those looks that's like "I know your psycho so don't say hi to me". And continue to walk.

I'm at my new usual table outside for lunch and Susie and Kendall join me again. They've been eating with me every day now, and occasionally Dez will join us too.

"Only a few weeks until the talent show!" Susie says happily.

"So?" Kendall says.

"Um, I'm dancing in it! And Ally's going to sing!" She says.

I try not to choke on my chocolate milk, "No. I'm not. I couldn't even write a song." I say.

"You have plenty of time left to write a song." She says.

"You can think that…" I say.

"So, Austin said he was thinking of entering the talent show." Kendall says.

Now I get that sick feeling in my stomach that I get every time someone mentions Austin's name. If he does enter the talent show, he'd win for sure. I'm surprised he'd enter though.

"Lily won't like that." I say.

Kendall shakes his head, "Actually, she's the one that's trying to con him into it." He says.

"But I thought one of the reasons they broke up was…" But I stop talking. Susie just nods, understanding what I'm thinking.

One of the reasons Austin broke up with Lily was because she wasn't supportive of his music career hopes. But now if she tries to in courage it, she'll think she has more of a chance with him.

"Awesome." I say sarcastically. I lay my head on the table, tempted to start hitting my head off of it multiple times.

"Song… Talent show… Win back your man." Susie says, in an odd ghostly mesmerizing dramatic

"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years." I sing quietly in Susie's house.

"That's kind of, really depressing." She says.

I nod, "Then it fits my mood perfectly."

"Well you don't want the whole school to think you're like going to kill yourself or something do you? Don't continue this song." She says.

I roll my eyes, "They wouldn't think that, but whatever. That's all I've got." I say,

I try to brainstorm some ideas but nothing seems to work. But then I remember. "I wrote this song about Austin when I first came here, I saw him with one of his ex girlfriends that had moved away. I thought he was like with her so I wrote a song about him." I say. "Did you sing it to him?" she asks me.

"Not exactly. He was sort of listening and I didn't know it." I say.

"Oh well forget that. It has to be something new." She says. I sigh extremely loud and dramatic like. "I don't know why I'm even going along with this. I can't sing in front of everyone."

"You have to get over your stage fright someday. And that day will be Talent Show night." She says with a smile.

Why do I have a terrible feeling about this?

xXxXxXxXx

"I hear your entering the talent show." Dez says to me during gym.

"What? Where'd you hear that?" I ask him.

"Susie." He says. Oh thank goodness, I thought maybe the whole school was starting to know.

"Oh. She's forcing me to, but I don't think it will happen. I have horrible stage fright." I say.

"Oh… Well that's not good." He says. I shake my head in agreement.

I can participate in gym today and I'm glad that Austin's gym class won't be joining us again. It goes by quickly and I don't feel very hungry when lunch rolls around. Susie and Kendall decide to sit at Austin's table today so I eat alone. My peanut butter and jelly sandwich is hard to swallow and I don't have anything to drink. So I decide that I should buy myself milk, but that involves going into the cafeteria and having to go by Austin's table. I guess I'll just choke if I have to… but my thirst wins. I get up and go through the doors into the busy cafeteria. Everyone's enjoying their food or talking with their friends. I walk over to the food area and Austin's right at the drink cooler. I guess I should have seen that coming.

I stand behind him, waiting for him to choose a drink. He just stares through the glass door for a while, "Chocolate milk." I say. My voice startles him and he turns around. I guess he didn't notice me behind him.

"Oh. What?" He asks.

"It's Tuesday… My father packs me PB&J and so does your mom. So we always have chocolate milk with it." Why am I talking to him?

He smiles, "That's right." He grabs the small jug of chocolate milk. He looks at me and acts like he's going to say something, but instead he nods and walks away.

I swallow hard and ignore my emotions that I'm feeling. I grab a chocolate milk jug too and walk back to my table outside. I drink down my milk and try to finish my sandwich but after remembering Austin and I would eat it together ruined it's flavor.

Susie went home early today for an appointment so I had to sit alone in Biology too. I didn't pay much attention to the teacher; instead I was doodling in my notebook. My song book still lies in my garbage can in my room. When she calls on me to answer a question, I get it completely wrong and the whole class laughs at me. I ignore them and continue to write random words and song lyrics that never go together or sound right for my situation.

xXxXxXx

Since I don't make dinner for my father and me anymore, we've been living on T.V dinners and pizza. I'll only eat the frozen pizza though. I refuse to get pizza delivered, knowing that Lily would most likely be the one to deliver it. In fact, she'd probably request it.

I haven't talked much to my dad. Only quick normal conversations like, 'How's the weather going to be today?' or 'Want me to pick you up some ice cream?' or the most common, 'I'm going to Sally's house'. My dictionary to him is very short. Yes, no, and okay is my main answers. He's shocked when I use more than one word.

Sally tries to talk with me, and I do try to respond because It's not really her fault that we're moving. I mean yeah, she's the reason but even she told me it was my father's decision for us all to move. She said she was fine with traveling there a lot. But maybe she's just saying that to score some extra future step mom points.

I haven't even talked to Trish much. Now, when she calls me I'm never really in the mood to really talk. And then after I told her about Austin and I, it made me not want to talk even more. She'd just say all the wrong things about it.

I fall down onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. "_I bet you forgive Thomas, don't you Henry?" _I whisper. "I know it was an accident." I say a little louder.

Thomas book appears from nowhere and lands next to me. It opens itself to a certain page. I pick it up and read it.

_When I finally realized Henry wasn't in the house I ran off to the river and I saw the whole in the ice and I knew he must have fell through. By the time I got to the spot, I could see something floating. I dragged him out of the water and I tried to bring him back but it didn't work. And then I panicked and I brought him to the house and I just couldn't deal with the thought of someone taking his body. I kept him down in the basement in a wooden box I made. I put blankets in it and thought maybe he__ would wake up In a few days if I kept him warm. But he didn't. I cried and cried and I couldn't tell anyone because they'd wonder why I kept him and maybe they would have thought that I even killed him. _

When I take the book from my view, Thomas' face is right near mine. I hold in a loud scream that wants to escape my mouth. Instead I start to shake and say, "I know it was an accident. It's okay."

Thomas looks at me oddly and shakes his head very slowly, saying no. "You took Henry from me." He says. His voice is indescribable. I've never heard anything more frightening and it almost brings tears to my eyes because it's so filled with sadness, like I really did take Henry from him, almost like I'm the one who killed Henry even though no one did.

"I- I didn't. I put him to rest, and you should be put to rest too." I say.

Thomas face goes blank and he disappears, slamming my room door after. I lie back down and try to catch my breath. I still feel like screaming and I shove a pillow over my face. I have a sudden urge to have a little kid temper tantrum. I throw my pillow across the room and then Thomas' book. I go over to my desk and throw off all my notebooks and random items. They go crashing to the floor and I can't stop throwing things around. I can hear my father coming up the stairs but I don't stop. He starts banging on the door asking what's going on. I guess Thomas locked my door. I finally get myself to stop. I lean on my wall and yell to my dad, "Nothing dad. I'm just cleaning out my closet and some things fell." I guess he believed me, because I heard his footsteps going back downstairs.

voice. I just laugh at her"How's your song?" Susie asks me at lunch. I sigh, "What song?"

She gives me an angry look, "Really Ally?" She says. "Yes really Susie. Are you going to write it for me?" I ask. She laughs and so does Kendall, which makes her stop, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asks me. He raises his hands in surrender and then picks his burger back up.

"Anyway, just write in that cute little book of yours and then practice!" She says. I just look at her, "Actually I threw that away." I say. Her mouth drops open and she stares at me for a moment. "What?" She asks. "Nothing." I reply. "Just worry about your dance moves and I'll worry about my song that I'll fail at thanks to you." I say.

"You'll thank me one day." She says with a smile.

The next day in math class we have a test. I'm not really prepared for it because every day Lily tries her hardest to upset me or make me extremely uncomfortable. She'll either stare at me, or she'll talk loudly to her friend about hanging out with Austin or what she's planning to do with Austin later. Today she decides to do what she does best; stares at me.

I try my hardest at ignoring her. After I'm done with my test I leave immediately and go into the hallway. I walk around the corner and see Austin and Susie talking. I walk backwards and hide behind the corner of the wall and can't help but listening.

"Talk to her!" Susie says to him.

"We've already had this talk Susie." Austin says.

"You're being so difficult." She says.

"Look, Ally and I are over okay. At least Lily doesn't keep things from me." He says. An invisible knife goes through my heart and I cover my hand over it.

"That's funny. I'm sure she does. She probably has your face all over her closet walls and has a little stool in there she sits on to worship you." Susie says. I hear a locker door slam and Austin walks by me, but he didn't notice me.

I walk over to my locker and Susie comes over. She moans in anger and leans against the locker next to mine. I ignore her and put a book into my locker. She reads my expression on my face and says, "You heard us didn't you?"

I shrug, "Only the part where Lily doesn't keep things from him. Unlike me" I say.

"I can't believe him." She says.

"It is what it is. I'll be gone soon though so she'll have him all to herself, even though she already does."

xXxXxXx

It's Friday night, and Susie, Kendall, and Dez are making me go out to a pizza and hangout spot just outside of town. Dez is going to drive us. I didn't want to go, but Susie insisted.

Susie is sitting in the backseat with me and Kendall's in the front. It's not that far of a drive and it's nice not to have to be home alone. "So this place is pretty cool. A lot of people go to it. They have karaoke and pizza and wings and music. It's like an epic hangout. There's no other place like it near here." Susie says.

She made me get all dressed up in one of her flashy purple dresses and some awesome boot high heels. I thought it was completely unnecessary but she said its how everyone dresses there. When we arrived it looked really awesome. It was huge and just as Susie explained it to be.

We walked in and got a table. The boys ordered a bunch of wings and Susie and I got a few slices of pizza. Different people would go on the small stage and sing karaoke. Some were really good, and others were… well wicked bad. I'm halfway through another slice of pizza when I notice a few familiar people walk in, "Uh oh." I hear Kendall say.

Susie looks around, "What?" I just stare and Dez tilts his head towards what we're looking at so Susie could notice it too. It was Austin, Lily and two of her friends.

"You've got to be kidding me, right? This is so a dream." I say.

But it's not, of course. They sit at a booth in the front of the place and a waitress goes over. I could see Lily eyeing me. "Forget them Ally. Just have a good time." Kendall says. I nod at him and bite my pizza.

A little while later a woman walks on to the stage and walks up to the microphone, "Okay who's up to sing a song now?" She asks. She looks around and I see a hand go up in the air. "Come on up young man!" She says. Walking up to the stage, is Austin. Susie glances at me and I shrug. He sits down on a stool and adjusts the microphone, he smoothes his hair with his hand, "Sup everyone. I'm Austin Moon."

And then, the music starts and he starts to sing. As each word escapes his mouth I realize what song it is and I can't believe it. Of all songs why this one? Why would he sing this song knowing I'm here?

"_Hey baby, I think I want to marry you." _

That's when I realize the person who was listening to me when I told Susie about me and Austin's moment at his house was Lily and she saw me here tonight. She must have suggested to Austin that he should sing that song. As he continues to sing, his eyes search the crowd. And just when I'm still asking myself why he'd go along with this, why he'd be so cruel to let Lily talk him into singing this. I see his eyes find mine and his face drops and he stops singing. And that's when I realize… he didn't know I was here.

Austin's frozen on stage, looking right at me still. It's odd, seeing him frozen on a stage. His dream is to be a performer, and his confidence level is so high that something like this just shouldn't happen. I look over to Lily and her expression is just as bad. Shock, even maybe some anger. She thought this would only affect me, but it's affecting Austin too. I look back to him and I just can't take it anymore. I run from the table and go outside for some air. Dez comes out a few minutes later. "You should see Austin. He's in there yelling at Lily." He says. A smile creeps onto my lips, "Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's all 'You knew Ally was here and you put me up to this!' It's awesome." Dez says. "The whole place was laughing at him, all frozen up there. I don't see how he can forgive her for this."

"She really did put him up to it." I say.

"I don't really understand though." He says.

"It's just something between Austin and me." I say. Dez nods.

"Thanks for being such a good friend." I say and hug Dez. Just then, Austin walks out with Lily and notices us hugging. I pull away quickly and look at the ground.

"Hey." Dez says. Austin nods at him and walks into the parking lot. Lily is crying and putting on a huge act. I roll my eyes at her pathetic fake crying.

We go back inside and have a good time now that all of that is over. When it's time to leave we all take some wings home. The car ride home is quiet since we're all pretty tired. They drop me off first. "Thanks guys. I had a good time." I say as I leave the car.

xXxXxXx

On Monday Austin completely avoids me. But I don't see Lily with him either. When I grab some lunch in the cafeteria, I notice Austin eating alone. I feel bad because his friends sit with me now, and they were his friends first. I decide to go talk to him, but when I'm on my way there, Lily sits down with him. So I turn around and walk out. He forgives her for what she did over the weekend? But he can't give me time to tell him things.

Even though my friends are all around me, I feel completely alone. I can't concentrate long enough to talk to anyone. All I can think of is Austin, and how I'm moving soon, and the talent show. I've decided to try the talent show, for sure. If I choke at least I won't have to face anyone that Monday. Since it's on a Friday and I leave that Sunday. I'm almost done with a song. But I don't really want to ask Susie for her approval. The only approval it needs is mine, since it's my emotions and my voice that has to sing it. So, I approve, "Ally!" Susie yells, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I ask. She sighs and looks at me like I'm some lost starving puppy.

"The bell rang… it's time to go to class." She says. I look around and notice everyone is leaving. "Oh, sorry." I say.

On the way to class, Lily just happens to 'bump' into me. Causing my books to fall to the ground, "I'm so sorry!" She says. I picked up my books as quickly as I could and started to walk away when, "I know you're moving." I stop where I am and turn around. She has her evil Lily smile on.

"What did you just say?" I say through my teeth.

She laughs, "I've known for a while. I deliver pizza to your father all the time. I've seen the boxes. Don't worry, I haven't and I don't plan on telling Austin of course." She says. "I mean, I wouldn't want to upset him, even though he wouldn't be too upset I'm sure, since he's with me now."

I laugh sarcastically, "No, you aren't telling him because you know that if he found you've known all along, you'd lose your chance with him, even though you hardly have a chance."

Her expression turns angry, "And you won't tell him because 'it's better this way.'" She says, trying to mock my voice. Does she listen in on all my conversations? Did she put like a microphone in my locker? I turn around and walk away.

Later after school I made the mistake of telling Susie about what happened. "Ally you need to tell him!" She says. I shake my head, "I'm leaving in a few weeks, and none of this really matters." I say.

"You're being so stubborn!" She says.

"I've told you already. There's no point in getting Austin back when I'll just have to leave. Not that I'd get him back anyway. I just don't want to deal with more heartbreak." I say.

Susie shakes her head and throws her batch of chocolate chip cookies into the display case, a little too hard and they all break. She mumbles a swear word under her breath and walks away from them. I follow her into the back room of the bakery. "I just can't believe you'd just let psycho Lily win." She says.

"It's easier for Austin this way. When he finds out I moved he'll probably be happy anyway." I say.

"You're crazy." She says.

xXxXxXx

"What you're doing to Ally is completely unacceptable!" Sally yells. I'm at the bottom of my stairs and happen to hear her and my father's yelling match. Oh did I say happen to hear? I meant to say I'm totally eavesdropping, especially after I heard my name in the middle of all of this.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"You don't even try to get through to her! I can tell she's really being affected by all of this and you just yelling at her all the time don't help." She says. Wow, someone who actually understands me and there over the age of 30!

"I've tried to get through to her and there's no use. She's starting to be hopeless." My father says. That makes me not want to hear anymore, so I slowly turn around and go upstairs.

I dig through my trash and grab my song book. When I turn the pages, all I see in red ink is "You took him from me, you'll pay." I gasp and throw my book back in the garbage. I thought I was doing something good? But now by putting Henry to rest, I've risked my own safety.

**Friday- The day before the Talent Show.**

Can you imagine the pain of losing your child? I obviously can't because I'm only sixteen and am just a child myself. But what about losing your child again, even when you're already dead? Henry and Thomas can't communicate anymore, now that Henry's at rest and Thomas is still stuck in the house. I didn't mean to do this to him. I was just trying to save myself and my friends and I didn't have enough time to think it through.

I have to find a way to free Thomas from his own pain and misery. I know that I'm moving soon and it won't really matter anyway, but I don't want the next family that moves into her to have to deal with this. If something happened to anyone I would feel responsible.

I decide to go to the town hall and ask where the nearest cemetery is. Thomas must be buried there, right? The police found his body so obviously it wasn't kept in the house. It's a nice afternoon so I take my time getting there. When I walk in, an elderly lady is smiling at me behind the desk. I walk up to her. "Hello dear." She says. I smile, "Hello. I was wondering where the nearest cemetery is." She gives me an odd look but says, "Oh, its close by." And then she explains to me where it is. I've seen the road before; it's near the far end of town.

The only time I've gone by it was when I moved here and occasionally left town. It won't be too long of a walk. I just wonder how far down the road it is. I know that it's far enough because I have never seen the cemetery when I've gone by.

I decide that I'll go tomorrow, before the talent show, since it will be too late to go now and I really don't want to be there when it's dark, plus I really don't know what I'm going to do when I get there, and I don't even know why I'm going. What will I do if I happen to find Thomas' grave? Dig it up and bury his bones next to Henry? Well of course not. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I guess just find it first.

I wish I didn't have to go alone. I wish that I could bring Austin with me, but I know that isn't possible. I almost wish Susie knew about everything so I could take her along. But I rather not have her thinking I'm crazy just yet.

**Saturday- The Day of the Talent Show**

I figure it will be almost an hour walk if I walk at a normal speed. That's not too bad, but I have no idea how long it will take me to find Thomas' grave – if I even find it that is. I set a backpack onto my bed and put in a sweater and a blank note book and pen. I hesitate and hold Thomas' book, wondering if I should take it with me just in case. But I decide it probably wouldn't be any use to me so I threw it on my bed. I go into my kitchen and grab a water bottle from my fridge. I start to head for the back door but I stop. Should I leave my father a note? Would he even care if I didn't come home anyway? I decide to do it just in case. I say simply, "_Went for a walk. And then I'm going to Susie's house."_

I have to go through town anyway so I decide to go into the bakery and get a few cookies for a snack. Susie gives me my favorites and notices my backpack. "What are you up to?" She says, and then adds, "Are you running away so you won't have to sing tonight?" I laugh at her, "If I was running away it would be so I didn't have to move, not because of the stupid talent show. But don't worry, I'll be there. I'm just going for a long walk down some roads I haven't been on."

Susie looks at me oddly but nods. I walk out the door and start my journey. An hour walk is not at all fun. The sun is getting pretty warm and I've already drank half of my water. By the time I'm half way there, I'm already starting to regret this. I still don't know what I'm going to do and now I'm starting to wonder why I'm doing this at all. I left a little later than I expected but I should be okay. The talent show is at 7. It's about 3 right now. I should have enough time.

When I finally get to the road, I stop and grab a cookie from my bag. I can't see anything but a lot of trees. It looks like a lot of woods, kind of an odd place for a cemetery. After I finish my snack I start to walk. The further I get into the woodsy area, the cooler it starts to get which is kind of odd. The road is longer than I expected and I know it's taking longer than I expected, too. I hear a noise and I stop walking. I look all around but I don't see anything. It must have been a bird or a squirrel.

Finally, I start to see a clearing. And then I notice some headstones, and then even more. I stop and I realize I'm at the front gate. It's opened and I walk through. It's a very wide, spread out cemetery with a lot of trees and bushes. The grass is high and it doesn't look like anyone takes care of it. The graves are all very old so I don't know where I would start to look. I thought maybe there would be a section of new and old ones. But it doesn't look like anyone gets buried here anymore.

What did I get myself into?

I decide to start over on one side. I look for headstones with their last names starting with H. But some of them are so old that they are hard to read. I walk over to each one and try not to trip over the muddy clumps of dirt that is scattered around. Why anyone would abandon a cemetery, I don't know. Maybe I should have done some research on it before I came. But wouldn't the lady at the town hall warn me?

I keep checking headstones and I can't find Thomas. I look at my watch and its 5 already. I'll have to head back in about a half hour if I want to make it to the talent show. It feels like such a waste of time now. I start to search faster and I still can't find any H's.

A crow flies above my head and startles me. I watch it fly away and land on a head stone nearby. I start to hear odd noises and the sun seems to be starting to set. I know it's starting to set earlier every day, but I just didn't expect it today. I decide I'm going to head home now. I turn around and look. I realize I must be in the middle of the cemetery, and I can't see where I came from. I run over to where I thought I came from but I can't find the gate. I sprint to the other end and I still don't see any opening. I walk over to where the crow is still sitting on the grave and I notice a name. _Thomas Harrington. _My mouth falls open and that's when I fall through the ground.

**Susie's POV:**

"I'm closing early dad!" I yell over to my father, who's trying to fix a broken window in the back of the kitchen. I walk over and flip the sign to CLOSED and lock the door. I'm supposed to meet Ally at the school at 6:30 so she can show me her song. I go home and change into my dancing outfit that I put together just last night. It's adorable if I do say so myself.

After I'm all ready I head over to the school. All the other acts are backstage rehearsing and putting on extra clothing and glitter. I see Austin, Lily and Dez too. Lily's trying to button up Austin's plaid shirt and he keeps trying to shoo her away. Dez is just standing there awkwardly. I look into the crowd and people are starting to take their seats. I spot Kendall and I wave to him. He smiles and waves back.

I look at the clock on the wall and it's already 6:45. Where's Ally? I decide to walk over to Dez and ask him if he's seen her, "Hey Dez. Have you seen Ally? She was supposed to meet me here at 6:30." I see Austin's eyes turn to me. But I keep my eyes on Dez, who's looking at me with a blank expression, "Nope haven't seen her."

"That's weird." I say. Lily walks over to her friend and Austin speaks up, "Was Ally meeting you here to wish you luck or something?"

"Why do you care? But no, she's meeting me here before our turns on stage."

Austin's face changes, "Ally is in the talent show?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"But she has horrible stage fright." He says.

"Things change." I say and walk away.

The talent show is starting and I'm starting to get a little freaked out. Ally is really bailing on me? She promised she'd be here. I can't believe her. I mean this is her chance to get Austin back too. He was obviously worried about her performing and making a fool out of herself, which means he cares about her still.

She doesn't go on until 8. So we still have time. Maybe she's just running late or something or maybe her walk went longer than expected. Oh yeah, she went on some walk. Where was she going with a backpack and everything? I start pacing back and forth and Austin keeps staring at me. I keep texting her too, but she isn't replying.

Finally, Austin decides to come over and talk to me instead of just rudely staring. "Where is she?" He asks.

"Well if I knew, then I wouldn't be freaking out right now." I say.

"She probably just didn't want to come." He says.

"She promised me." I say, "I saw her today at the bakery, she had a backpack and she was going for a walk or something. It was weird." I say.

Just then, Lily walks over to us, "What are you two talking about?" She asks.

"Ally." I say.

She rolls her eyes, "What about her?"

"She's not here when she's supposed to be. Not that you care." I say. She just laughs at me.

"Austin's worried about her, I can tell." I say out loud. Austin's face goes red with embarrassment. Lily shakes her head, "No he's not. He doesn't care about her anymore." Lily says.

"You're just using Ally's pain against her. If Austin knew the truth he wouldn't be around you right now." I say. Austin's eyes widen and he looks at me, confused. Lily's anger seems to rise. "You don't know what you're talking about." She growls.

"What are you two talking about?" Austin asks.

"Why don't you tell him Lily?" I say with a smile.

She turns to Austin and grabs his arm, "She's nuts. Let's go." He starts to go with her. _I'm sorry Ally, I know I promised, but I can't let this happen. _I think to myself.

"The reason Ally was acting the way she was before you broke up with her is because," I yell and they both turn around, Lily looks like she's about to attack me.

"Ally's moving Austin and she didn't know how to tell you!" I shout.

Austin's face drops and I see Lily's grip on his arm go tighter, but he pulls away roughly and looks at her, right in the eyes. "You knew." He says it with so much anger and pain in his voice, a side of him I've never seen before.

"I did not." Lily says to him. But she avoids eye contact.

"She did." I say. Lily turns to me and scowls.

I knew he'd believe me over her. Austin and I have been very close since we were little and we've always promised to never tell each other lies…

"Ally's dad told her and that's when she started acting weird with you. She didn't know how to tell you and she could barely deal with it herself. I've tried telling her to tell you but she wouldn't. She made me promise not to tell you but I couldn't take it anymore. She wouldn't tell you now because she rather you be happy with someone else than to have to leave you heartbroken." I blurt out.

"I can't believe how stupid I've been." He says, but in a whisper to himself. He tugs at his hair with his hands and groans with frustration.

"You really are going to believe me over her?" Lily asks him with pleading eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Why should I believe you? I shouldn't have believed you ever again. You took advantage of my feelings. And Ally's, how dare you!" He yells.

"Austin, Ally might be in trouble. We need to go find her." I tell him. He nods and we head towards the door.

"Austin!" Lily calls after us. "If you leave right now and ditch me like this we are so over!"

Austin turns to her and says, "There was never an us." And walks out the door with me right behind. I look back and see Lily's horrified, defeated expression on her face. And I loved seeing it.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"Well let's just check her house first." I say. I don't really know if Ally is in trouble or not, all I know is she didn't show up when she was supposed to and that's odd of her.

We walk in silence for a few minutes until Austin speaks up, "When is she moving?" He asks in almost a whisper. I sigh and say, "Tomorrow." He stops and looks at me, "Tomorrow?" He asks, shocked.

I nod, and he starts to run now. "What are you doing?" I yell after him.

"We have to find her, fast!" He says. I run after him to catch up.

xXxXxXx

When we finally get to Ally's house, Austin knocks on the door but no one answers. After Austin continues to keep knocking, I turn the doorknob and it's unlocked. I walk in and yell, "Hello?" but no one answers.

I walk into the kitchen and read a note to Ally from her dad about going for a walk and then to my house. She was going to go to my house? I had no idea about that. Then there was a note, that must be her father's reply, that says. _"Okay. I'm at Sally's for the night getting her stuff together, see you in the morning."_ So he's not here, and neither is Ally.

"She was going to your house?" Austin asks after reading them after me.

"It wasn't a plan that I was aware of." I say. He just shakes his head. "Maybe she's asleep in her room or something." He says.

I follow him upstairs to her room and it's empty. Her bed is made and nothing seems to have been touched. I watch him walk over to her bed and he just hovers over it. He finds something that catches his eye; it's a book lying on her bed. He picks it up and opens the first page and continues to read each page that he turns to. His face turns as white as a ghost, "Austin, what's wrong?" I ask, but he ignores me. I wait patiently and walk over to her desk. I notice in her garbage her song book. I pick it up and look through it, but there's a bunch of red writing written all over the pages. I look back over to Austin and he's sitting on her bed now, cupping his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I repeat.

"She kept this from me because she knew I'd freak out, that I couldn't handle it. This is my fault." He says, shaking his head.

"It's her dads fault." I assure him.

He shakes his head again, "I'm not talking about the move." He says. I don't understand what he's talking about. He notices the songbook in my hand and he must see the red writing from where he is, "What's the red wording say?" He asks. I look at it again and read it out loud, "You took him from me, you'll pay." A shiver runs through my body as I read the words, the words that I don't understand. I look up at Austin and his face is even whiter, maybe even a little green like he might throw up.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I ask him very seriously.

He looks on her desk and we both notice a notebook and Ally's writing. It looks like directions to the cemetery and a schedule of when she'd leave and when she'd have to be back today. "She's at the graveyard?" I ask out loud. Austin answers me, "She must be." He rubs his neck nervously.

"I don't understand. What is going on Austin?"

"It's a long story, and you probably wouldn't believe me. But we have to find Ally." He says.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" I ask.

He just shakes his head, "We don't have time for this. We have to go."

"Go where?"

He looks at Ally's paper again, "The cemetery."

Have you ever been surrounded by darkness, darkness so dark you think you're eyelids are shut but their really not? And then you keep opening them and shutting them anyway, thinking the light will just appear, but it doesn't. And then you hear a lot of noises that are unfamiliar, coming from all directions but you can't see anything, so you just lay there and wait for something to attack you, or kill you even. That's how I feel right now. I've always been afraid of the dark, and what's in it. But I've never experienced this. I don't know what happened really.

Last I knew I was standing in the graveyard, standing in front of Thomas' grave that a crow had actually led me to. And then the ground fell from beneath me. I must have fallen through the ground, and when I hit, I must have hit my head, because when I fell through it was just about sunset. So I have been out for a while. I can't seem to move and I've been screaming for hours that I have no voice. Instead all I can do is sob. What has my life come to? I've lost everything; my mother, my best friend Trish and hometown of Miami. Then, I move here and meet a boy I had no control over falling in love with, Austin Moon. My father even meets a woman and hasn't been this happy since my mom, and now he's moving to make his life better and easier, not caring for a second what I think. And now I've lost Austin too, to a psycho, who's probably backstage at the talent show making out with him or something.

Look what's left of me now, I'm in some dark hole, alone and helpless. Just like Thomas, and Henry. I mind as well be dead to the world.

**Susie's POV:**

I darted to my house with Austin not far behind. I ran inside and grabbed my father's car keys, and didn't stop to explain. I think my parents were asleep anyway and even if they notice, I don't really care right now.

Austin's waiting for me, leaning on my father's car impatiently. "You got them?" He asks.

I nod, and throw a backpack in the back seat. He gives me an odd look, "What's that?" He asks.

"I threw in some flashlights and stuff we might need, just in case." I say.

I drive as fast as I can, just going 5-10 miles over the speed limit, since I figure getting pulled over would just make our task more difficult. We finally get to the road and I turn down it. It's all woods and very dark. I turn my high beams on and all the sudden I see a man standing in the middle of the road. I throw on my breaks and skid to the right, my driver side smashes into a tree.

**Austin's POV:**

When Susie turns down the cemetery road, it gets a shade darker and a temperature cooler, and I just don't understand why. When she turns on her high beams, a man appears in the middle of the road, in front of our car. Susie swerves to avoid hitting him and we start to skid off the road and right when our car is about to wrap around a tree, I realize who the man was in the road… Thomas.

My seat belt locks and I jerk forward. The loud roar of metal bending and glass breaking hurts my ears and my neck seems to go in every direction. I can hear Susie's screams as my head hits the door and I black out.

**Ally's POV:**

"_Ally, I love you. Don't leave me." Austin begs. I see him, and my arms are outstretched for him. I can feel him on my fingertips, but it's not enough. He keeps getting further away when I call out to him. "I love you too Austin. I'd never leave you." I cry. Suddenly, blood pours from a wound on his head and Thomas is standing right next to him. "Help me Ally." He says. Thomas turns to him and pulls him away. "No!" I scream._

I wake up from my nightmare. I know I'm awake not because I can see, but because I can feel the cold damp earth around me. Could Austin really be in trouble? Why am I just laying here letting myself die? I need to get out of here, for Austin.

I stretch my arms out to feel what's around me and its dirt. I must be in Thomas' grave and I realize that below me is probably another foot of dirt and then Thomas' casket. I sit up, and it's painful. My head hurts and I think my leg must be broken. I cling to the dirt wall and try to get myself up. I fail a few times but I finally manage to balance on my good leg. I claw my way into the dirt and climb up, following the cool air that I feel. It's a slight brighter up here, but not enough to really see anything still. I push myself up and find myself sitting next to what must be Thomas' headstone.

I try to scream, to call out to anyone who might hear me. But I realize that no one is around, or is going to hear me. Tears start to fall again and all I want is to be in Austin's arms, a place that I haven't been in too long.

**Susie's POV:**

Some people say when things happen like a car accident, you see your life flash before your eyes. But this happened too fast for that to happen to me.

The sharp pain in my head is unbearable and I wonder why I'm even conscious right now. I know I blacked out for a few minutes, but I figured I wouldn't wake up for a while, or I'd be dead. I feel something wet on my face and I realize it must be blood. I leaning against my steering wheel, realizing that none of our air bags must have went off. I blink my blurry eyes and I think I can see Austin. I lift my head up slowly and everything starts spinning. I lean over towards the window and start throwing up.

**Austin's POV:**

Have you ever gotten sick, really sick, and when you finally would fall asleep, it would be like you're magically healthy? Like, your dreams made you forget how sick you felt, and you just feel so happy. But then, when you wake up, you remember that your sick and then the feelings of sickness come back and you get sad again? That's how I feel right now. Because I just woke up, and found myself in the wreckage of what was Susie's father's new car. Before I woke up, I was dreaming. I was with Ally, and everything was okay, and I really wish that was true.

I sit up and look at Susie. She's hanging out the window, throwing up. My ribs hurt like crazy and I remember how Ally had to deal with this pain for so long after the whole Thomas thing… Thomas. He's the one who caused this! Suddenly anger fills me. Ally kept all of this from me, another reason she pushed me away. She knew that after Thomas possessed me, I wanted nothing to do with anything about him. And she tried telling me that one time, hinting that he was back. But I freaked out on her instead. I punch the dashboard hard with my fist. It gets Susie's attention and she looks over to me. There's a deep cut on her forehead and it's dripping down her face. She must have a concussion, or worse.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Not really." She says and closes her eyes and holds on to the car, like we're moving or something. "Are you?" She asks with her eyes closed.

I look at myself. There's blood coming from my already bad leg and my neck and ribs are very sore. But I don't think it's anything too serious. "I'm okay." I say.

I dig into my pockets for my cell phone, but I don't have it. I must have left it at the school. "Susie, do you have your cell phone?" I ask her.

"No, this outfit doesn't have pockets so I didn't bring it." She says.

Great, how am I going to call 911 or something to help Susie? I don't care about me. I just need to go find Ally. I grab the door handle and try to open it, and I see Thomas standing a few feet away, smiling. "Go away!" I scream and sit back against my seat, not wanting to look at his face anymore. I never wanted to see it again.

"Who are you yelling that at?" Susie asks me. I forgot she still doesn't know what's going on.

"Forget it. I need to go find Ally. Will you be okay here?" I ask her. She just nods.

I climb over my seat and grab the backpack and take out the biggest flash light in there. I climb out my window and start walking towards the cemetery.

I lay back down next to Thomas' grave. My leg hurts too much to move, and all my ambition to get out of here has left. Is this where it all ends? Does Thomas really get to win? It just doesn't seem fair. "Henry forgave you. Why can't you just be at peace?" I scream out to no one. But it only comes out a raspy whisper. I almost feel like I can hear a quiet laughter. Like Thomas is laughing at my suffering and at my words.

"Leave me alone." I whisper.

I figured Thomas forgave me for burying Henry and was just finally letting someone know the truth about what happened to him. Why would he write in my diary that I took Henry from him? I obviously didn't. I wrote about everything that happened with Thomas and Henry in my diary/song book. After Henry's bones were buried, the haunting stopped for a while. And then when I found Thomas' book, I thought for sure that he was just showing me his past memories. But now why would he bring me here? Why would he want me dead?

**Austin's POV:  
**I walk slowly throw the woods, looking for the cemetery. The light from the flash light doesn't help much, but it's better than nothing. I feel like someone is following, but every time I turn around and look, nothings there. I start thinking of how Ally kept everything about Thomas a secret from me, and that's why she was acting so weird, and because she's moving. I wish she would have been able to just talk to me about it. But I'm guilty too, I pushed her away when she told me she found Thomas' book. I hear a branch break in half behind me, and I flash the light in that direction. I see someone standing, there back to me. There wearing the same clothing that I saw on the figure in the road that made us crash. I thought it was Thomas, because of the vintage clothes, and the hair, and just the way he looked. But I did only see him for a second. I thought ghosts were, graceful and didn't walk on the ground like normal people. How could he break a branch while stepping on it?

I drop the flash light and lunge on top of whoever this person is. They fight back and we're both struggle to pin one of us down. It's clear to me that this wasn't a ghost, clearly because I'm pretty sure I would have went straight threw him or something. They aren't strong, I over power them fast and I'm pinning them down. They're not making eye contact, and I realize they're wearing a mask. I'm about to see who obviously caused our accident on purpose, when I pull off the mask, my heart stops.

**Susie's POV:**

Austin's been gone for too long, and I'm starting to get worried. Even though my head is pounding, I decide to go find him. He might need my help or something. I grab a flashlight and head towards the direction I thought Austin went in.

I don't really understand what's going on. Why is Ally in the cemetery? And why is Austin acting so weird about all of this? Their definitely keeping something a secret from me, I just don't know what. But I want to find out. I'll get it out of Austin eventually.

I keep walking into the woods when I see another light. It must be Austin. It has to be Austin. "Hello?" I yell. I hear Austin's voice call back to me. I start to run over to him. He's just sitting on the ground, holding the flashlight. I sit down next to him, "What's wrong? What happened?" I ask. He just looks at me and shakes his head, "It's such a long story, and now I don't even understand it anymore now."

He isn't making any sense. He looks like he just saw a ghost or something; his face is pale and sick looking, like it was in Ally's room earlier. "Try to tell me." I whisper, suddenly scared of our surroundings, since I have no idea what caused Austin to react like this.

Suddenly, he snaps out of his fog, "We have to go to Ally, before she hurts her." She? Who? What? But he doesn't give me time to ask any questions, before I can even blink; he's running away from me. I get up fast, too fast and feel dizzy but I run after him anyway. It seems like we're running forever, until Austin trips over a gravestone. He falls to the ground and I trip over him, falling right next to him. We both groan in pain, obviously suffering from our own injuries from the crash still. Austin hits the ground with his fists, frustrated and he starts yelling. Yelling things I don't understand, but I let him have his tantrum, I'm sure it's been bottled inside for a while.

When he finally calms himself, he gets up and then helps me up, and we realize we're in the cemetery now, and the only thing left to do, is find Ally. We split up, but only a small distance, and search around with the lights of our flashlights, and call for Ally, but the only response is silence. What if Ally isn't really here? What If she went somewhere else or, she went to the school after we left and is now at her house. What if all of this was for nothing? I hope not, "Ally!" Austin screams, but there's still no response. I can hear the crack in Austin's voice when he yells her name now, sadness, fear. Fear that, he's lost Ally forever, maybe? It's not hard to lose hope in a place like this; dark, unfamiliar territory, full of silence and lost souls. It feels so, unreal.

**Ally's POV:**

Laying in darkness waiting for death makes you think about a lot of things. You have all the time to stop, and think of things you may not have realized before. Like how the writing in my songbook resembled someone else's writing that I know. How when I was in the town office, asking about the cemetery, I noticed someone sitting, hiding themselves behind a newspaper. How things have been off since I started school. How nothing between Thomas and Henry, really make sense with what's happening now.

But now it does. Being completely lost in darkness makes you focus. It's almost peaceful, and sickening and terrifying all at once. What a strange feeling.

Was the crow just a coincidence? Surely it must have been. It's odd how things happen on their own that fit perfectly with what's planned to happen. When you're so oblivious to someone's plan you can't help but walk right into it. If only I hadn't come here. Why did I even think of going here? I practically planned my own death, helped her out, and helped her think of it. I wonder how many times's she's been in my house, reading my diary to find out all of my secrets, about Thomas, and all of my feelings. Thomas really was just showing me what happened between him and Henry, he didn't mean any harm. Maybe he was even warning me about her, surely he's seen her.

The blood gushes from the wound on my already broken leg, and I feel myself slipping away…

**Austin's POV:**

"Ally!" I keep yelling, but I don't hear a response, has Lily already killed her?

**Austin's POV:**

Susie walks over too me, and her face is full of disappointment, so I know that she hasn't found Ally either, "Earlier, when you said something about 'before she hurts her', whose she?" Susie asks me.

I sigh, "Lily. She's the reason Ally's here." I say, cringing just from hearing myself say it. The person I thought was Thomas, the person dressed up in the mask, the person who made us go off the road, was Lily. When I tore her mask off, she hit me in the head and ran off. She has to be the one who lured Ally here. She purposely dressed up as Thomas. How does she know about it? She must have been stalking Ally for a long time now. I can't believe I broke up with Ally and let Lily take advantage of me. I mean we didn't do anything but hang out and stuff, but she still took advantage of my feelings and fed me all these lies. I knew there was something wrong with her, but I thought she got better. I never thought she'd actually go this far. This is truly insane.

"What?" Susie asks, only half surprised. I mean I know she's surprised to hear that, but not surprised that Lily would do something like this. If only I would have listened to Susie in the first place.

"You know the person that appeared in front of your car, causing you to go off the road?" I say and she nods, "Well, it was Lily. She was dressed up as Thoma- Uh a male ghost that haunts Ally's house. I know you probably think I'm crazy for saying it, but it's true. I don't know why she's doing that, but she's the reason we crashed, and it wasn't an accident, she did it on purpose, and I have a feeling Ally's in trouble because of her also." I say.

Susie is quiet and still for a minute, looking at me, studying my face, maybe waiting for me to suddenly burst out laughing and say 'just kidding!' but I'm sadly very serious. Finally, she says, "Let's find her."

I nod and we start searching again. I'm not really sure if she means find Ally, or find Lily. But I have a feeling we will find them together.

We search longer, and I really start to panic. If Ally is hurt, we can't waste any more time. We're walking and I hear something, I put my arm in front of Susie, stopping her from walking any further, "What?" she says. I shush her and listen. I can hear something, someone crying maybe? I walk towards the sound slowly, "Ally?" I yell. And then I hear, "Au-stin" it must be Ally.

**Ally's POV:  
**I can hear footsteps, and I figure it's Lily. But then I hear him, a voice so familiar, a voice I've wanted to hear for so long now, calling my name. It was Austin.

"Au-stin." I try to say, but my throat's too dry to yell.

"Ally!" he says and I hearing running now and I can see a flash of light. I try to make any possible noises so he'll know what direction I'm in. I start banging on the ground, hitting Thomas' grave, anything. Finally, he sees me. Susie's with him too, and I've never been so happy to see them. I can't believe Austin's here, he came looking for me. Does he know what Lily has done?

He collapses to the ground next to me and scoops me up in his arms, I squeal from the fast movement and he notices my leg, "Ally, I can't believe I, I found you. I'm so sorry. Susie told me everything, I know Lily's a psycho, and she's the reason you're here." He hugs me close to him and I sob into his chest, unable to reply to him. I've missed him so much and I can't believe I'm in his arms again. After a few moments, I get myself together.

Susie sits down next to us and hugs her knees. I can see a bloody cut on her forehead from the glow of the flashlight, "What happened to you?" I ask her. But Austin speaks up, "Susie and I were coming to find you, and Lily dressed up as Thomas and went out in front of our car, we went off the road and hit a tree. Susie hit her head, and it's pretty bad. We need to get out of here, your bleeding a lot." He says, while ripping a sleeve off of his plaid shirt and wrapping it tightly around my cut on my leg, I bite my lip so I won't scream.

They both help me up and I hold a flashlight to light their way. We barely get a few feet when Lily appears in the light. She's just standing there, dirt and a cut on her face, all dressed in old ragged clothes. We stop and are all silent for a moment, and then I speak up, "What do you want?" I say with a shake in my voice.

An extreme creepy smile appears on her face, "Lots of things like; Austin, and then you, dead." She says. Austin's body tenses up beside me and his face turns angry. "You're not going to get away with this Lily." Susie says.

Lily shakes her head, "Oh but I will."

And then she darts towards us, and she either pushes Austin or Susie because I fall down, with no supports helping me up. I assume she pushes Susie, because I don't think Austin could have gone down that easy.

**Ally's POV:**

My flashlight fell out of my hand when I fell. It's really dark again, and I feel the warm, muddy dirt under me again. "Austin!" I scream.

"I'm right here." He says, and I can feel his hands on my back.

"Where's Susie?" I ask.

"Over here." Lily says.

Austin grabs the flashlight and shines it at the direction we heard Lily. She has Susie, holding her up, a knife to her throat. I hold in a scream, and Austin's frozen, "Don't hurt her." I say.

"She's the one who told Austin. She ruined everything!" Lily says, with tears in her eyes.

"It's not her fault, it's mine." I say. "I'm the one that ruined everything for you. Don't take it out on her. Take it out on me." I say.

I force myself to stand. Austin is next to me, I can hear him whisper to me, "Don't do this Ally." But I can't let her hurt Susie. She's the most innocent one here. She hasn't done a thing wrong.

Lily stays where she is, but her eyes search all around, paranoid that someone is going to jump out of somewhere and get her. "No, it's her fault." She says.

Susie is still, eyes closed. She's so calm, and I think it might be because she has to have a concussion or worse. She really needs a doctor.

"Lily, let her go." Austin says. And then she turns her head to him, and her eyes turn sadder.

I start to walk slowly, into the darkness.

"All I wanted was you to love me. I just wanted you all to myself, like before. We had amazing times together, and then she came." – She looks at me, "And she ruined it all."

"Lily, we have been over. We were over before Ally moved here." Austin says calmly, afraid that any word he says will cause her to snap.

I'm almost behind her now, and she doesn't notice because it's so dark, and Austin's distracting her.

"We were never over, not in my heart anyway." She says, and smiles at the thought.

"Lily, you need to let go." Austin says sweetly. But she shakes her head, "But don't you love me anymore Austin?"

"Lily, I" – but I cut them off. I hit her right over the head with a big rock. She falls to the ground, as Susie slips out of her grasp. Susie holds on to her neck and runs over to Austin. Lily didn't cut her, but I think her reaction just means she's trying to believe it for herself.

I walk over to Austin and he hugs me. He isn't taking his eyes off of Lily, because like I know too, she's not dead, and she might not be out very long.

"We need to get out of here." Susie says.

That's going to be a hassle. Hardly any of us have much strength left, and we're going to have to walk, in the darkness like this. And what are we supposed to do with Lily? I think we should just leave her here. She can suffer like she made me suffer.

Susie starts to fall over, obviously dizzy. Austin goes to catch her and he helps her sit down. I sit down next to her, flashlight in the middle of us. What are we supposed to do now? I suppose we could wait until daylight, it can't be too far from now.

"Susie, you can't walk. And that's going to be what we have to do in order to get out of here." Austin says, sighing.

"I'm fine." Susie whispers, but she is far from it.

"Susie, no you're not." I say, cringing from my own pain in my leg that is already soaking Austin's sleeve with blood. I too, am feeling somewhat dizzy, most likely from blood loss.

And that's when I hear it, something moving behind me. And then I get a sick realization that we didn't take the knife away from Lily, and how she could be awake at this instant. And, my thoughts are confirmed when I feel her jump on top of me, and the knife go through my chest, and the screams from my friend, and the boy that I love.

**Austin's POV:**

Its weird how sometimes when things happen so fast, everything that happens after seem like it's in slow motion. The sun was about to rise, and that's when Lily jumped Ally, and stabbed her, right in the chest. It happened so fast, like a flash before my eyes. There was no time to do anything, no time to stop it.

And that's when things went into slow motion. It's kind of like a thick fog when I think about it now. All I can think of is Ally, lying there, blood gushing from her wound. Her eyes, her eyes were so… blank. And Susie's screams. They were loud enough to give anyone a pounding headache. And Lily, she was just sitting there, next to Ally, bloody knife in her hand. And I figured I'd see shock, or sorrow in her face, because she had just _stabbed _someone. But all I saw was happiness, a smile, no regret. It made me sick.

And that's when I did all that I could think of doing in that blur. I lunged at Lily, and she was about to point the knife at me, to maybe try to kill me too, but I took it from her, and I stabbed her, in the side. Maybe it will kill her, maybe it won't. But it was self defense, and I hated her more than anything for what she's done to Ally.

When is the fog supposed to go away? Because I still can't focus, I still can't find myself. I'm just somebody who has no idea what's going on around him, stuck in his own body, helplessly trying to snap back in to reality, and then that's where good friends come in. Now, Dez hasn't been around very much lately, he has a job now, even a girlfriend. Trish would be devastated. But he's here for me when it counts; he's here for me when I need to come back to life. He's here, to slap me across the face.

"Austin!" He says, probably for the hundredth time but this is the first time I've heard him say it.

I touch my face, but it doesn't hurt. Am I dead? Or maybe I'm just numb. I look at him, in the face, and his face is full of worry. A side of him I don't usually see. He's usually, how do I say it, goofy I guess, and never serious. But he's serious now. I look around the room and I realize I must be in the hospital. How did I get here?

"What happened?" I ask him.

"Dude, you tell me. Ally's dad was freaking out because she never came home last night, and then your dad was freaking out too because you didn't. And then Susie's parents were freaking out. So they all like teamed together to look, and Susie's dad's car has a GPS tracking device and they found it totaled near the cemetery so they decided to go in and they found you guys. You were just sitting there, completely still and not saying a word, Ally was lying on the ground bleeding to death, Lily too. And Susie was just like passed out. Everyone was horrified."

Wait… Ally, "Where's Ally?" I say.

"She's in surgery. She lost a lot of blood and they're making sure the stab wound didn't puncture anything serious." Dez says.

"How's Susie?" I ask.

"She's in a coma man. She had a really bad head injury." He sighs.

I sit down now, not being able to take this all in. People I care about, hurt. I cup my head in my hands and start to cry, I can't hold it in much longer.

"Dude, what happened?" He asks.

"Lily, she went psycho and stabbed Ally, so I stabbed her." I say.

"Austin, Lily's dead."

**Ally's POV:**

It's really weird how when your asleep, it feels like only a few minutes, but it was actually hours, or longer. Well, when I woke up, lying in a hospital bed, with a throbbing pain in my stomach that is only barely numb from pain killers, I figured I had only been out for a few hours. But when I turn my head to my left, I see Austin sitting in a chair next to me, asleep, his cuts on his face from the accident already starting to scab over. How long had I been asleep?

I touch his hand with mine, and his eyes shoot open. He looks at me weird, like he doesn't know who I am, but then that expression soon fades to slight happiness.

"Ally." He sighs, taking my hand in his.

"Austin." I whisper. Everything hits me now, everything that's happened lately. Austin was not too long ago not mine anymore, he had broken up with me, threw me out of his life. I thought I'd never feel his touch again; his kiss. I thought I'd never be cared about by him again. I thought my life was over, I thought I'd be dead right now, but I'm not, and he's here and he loves me still.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask him.

"Three days." He says. That's not too bad, I was afraid that I was asleep longer than that.

"Oh." I say.

I look around the room, and at myself, and anything to distract me, but Austin hasn't taken his eyes off of me. It makes me sort of worried, am I dying and he knows it but just doesn't know how to say it?

"Ally, do you remember anything about what happened?" He asks.

Do I remember everything that happened? I remember him breaking up with me; I remember that I have to move, I remember Lily was- Lily.

"Lily." I say in a huff. I think I might have a panic attack. I feel my lungs collapsing, my throat closing. I gasp for breath. I search the room, where is she? She could kill me at any time.

"Ally, it's okay. Lily isn't going to hurt you." Austin says, sitting on my bed now, rubbing my arm slightly.

"How do you know?" I say.

He takes a deep breath, "Because, she's gone Ally. She's dead." Lily's _dead_, but how? I'm supposed to be the one that's dead, I was the target. Her plan worked so well, she got me right where she wanted me, and she got her chance to hurt me, and that's when she stabbed me. So what happened? "How?" I ask.

"After she stabbed you, I freaked. She wasn't even scared or upset about it. She wasn't freaked out that she _hurt _you. I couldn't believe the look crazy look in her eye." Austin says, his voice is rough, he's trying not to cry, "And then she was going to hurt me too, and I did the only thing I could, I hurt her the way she hurt you. But she didn't make it."

I just look at him, and I can tell how much he's hurting. How scared he was at that moment, and how sick he feels for killing her. I know he didn't mean too, but it was self defense. We could both be dead right now if he hadn't done something.

"How did we get here?" I ask him, suddenly wondering how we all made it back to town.

"I don't remember it really. I went into shock I guess. I wasn't aware of my surroundings until I was here, at the hospital with Dez. I guess our parents found us, it wasn't a pretty scene I'm sure." He says.

My father, his father, Susie's parents, all found us- wait, Susie.

"Where's Susie?" I ask him.

I can see his eyes start to form tears again, and I'm so afraid of what he's going to say next, "Susie didn't make it either." And that's when I feel a pain in my stomach again, but it's not from the stab wound Lily gave me, it's from my heart breaking, knowing that Susie's gone, "But why?" I say threw gasps of uncontrollable tears.

He's crying harder now too, and I understand. He knew Susie a lot longer than I had known her, "She hit her head in the accident, and it should have been treated right away, but she came looking for me and you, and by the time we got to the hospital she was in a coma, and her brain injuries were too severe, so her parents took her off life support." He says.

Anger shoots through me. If Lily wasn't already dead, I think I'd go kill her myself. Susie didn't deserve this, she wasn't involved at all. She was just helping her friends, and now she loses her life because Lily went crazy over her ex boyfriend. My crying doesn't stop, it only gets harder and I'm in Austin arms now, and we both cry together, mourning our loyal friend.

**Ally's POV:  
**My father came in the room a little while after Austin and I talked. Austin left so we could talk in private. I didn't want him to go, but he said it was a good idea if he did.

I watch my father; he's standing there awkwardly, not looking at me. I think his hands are shaking too, I think he might be thinking of what to say. My father and I haven't spoken much at all in a while. I'm actually surprised he's here to talk to me at all, I mean doesn't me being in the hospital ruin his moving plans? He probably moved still, and plans on shipping me there later.

He sits down on a chair on the other side of the room, and then actually looks at me. I just stare at him, waiting. I know I am not going to be the first to speak up.

"I'm sorry." He says. I don't respond. I need more than a sorry.

He walks over to me now and sits down on the bed. "Austin told me everything, about what Lily did to you, and how my decisions have been affecting you. This is my fault. I should have listened to you; I should have been more understanding. Even Sally says so. I don't know what's wrong with me. I shouldn't have made you move here in the first place, and then make you move again? I'm a terrible father. And I'm really sorry that I haven't been there for you. I promise I'm going to try to be a better father, and Sally's going to try to be a good step mother."

I can see the tears in his eyes and I know he means it. It's going to take time, but I will forgive him someday. I just don't know if I can do that now.

"Does this mean we're not moving?" I ask him, after about ten minutes of silence.

"Yes." He says, and walks out of the room.

I'd be happy about it, if my heart wasn't already filled with sadness. I don't know how I'll ever be able to go back to school, without Susie. Who am I going to be partners with in science? What if people blame me, or think I'm psycho. I can't think about this.

Austin comes back in and sits next to me and I collapse into his arms again, "I'm not moving." I tell him.

"I know." He says. Oh yeah, he told my father everything.

"Did you tell him about Thomas?" I ask.

"Nah, I wanted him to believe me, not think I'm a freak." He says.

"Thomas isn't back you know, he was just showing me memories of him and Henry. Lily was the one threatening me, using him." I say.

He nods, "I know that now."

xXxXxXx

I can't really say time heals all wounds. It gets better, but the scar is always with you. But knowing that Austin is mine for good now, and I'm not moving, does make things seem better.

Mine and my father's relationship is slowly healing, thanks to Austin. He eats dinner with us and makes it less awkward, he helps us out, helps us talk. Sally does too, she's a great person. They haven't gotten married yet; I wonder when that will be.

Thomas hasn't been around either; I think he and Henry are finally at peace now, which gives me a bit of peace too. Life is tough; it's full of pain, heartache, death, loss, fears, etc. But there are some good things to it, like; love, friendship, happiness. I've gone through all of that, because unfortunately sometimes you need heartache to end up happy with someone, and fear to get to where you want to be.

I have few regrets, and moving here isn't one of them. My main regret was to ever get Susie involved in my life, but I can't go back now. Things happen for a reason, like meeting Austin. Me and him will marry one day, and have a family of our own, and life will go on, and maybe, just maybe, the scars will fade. Packing up everything in my room makes it clear to me that this is real. Tonight's the last time I will be sleeping in my room, because I move into a dorm tomorrow. My high school years went by so fast; faster than I ever imagined they would. But I think I'm ready to start a new chapter in my life, and I'm thankful that I'll have Austin by my side because; we're going to the same college. Austin is and always will be my rock, as I am his, that's why we've lasted this long.

I continue to take down all of the pictures that cover one side of my wall. It's pretty much all of my memories since I moved here, that accumulated through the years. I take down a picture of me, Susie and Austin; one of my favorites. I look at it every day, and smile while I think of all the memories. I set it in one of my boxes for college; I'm definitely bringing it, no doubt about that.

The rest of high school was hard without Susie, especially on Austin. But we had each other, and that helped a lot. I try not to think of everything that happened with her, and Lily. But the thoughts come back and haunt me sometimes. I even dream about it, causing me to wake up in a cold sweat every once in a while. When I wake up, I'm struck with some much relief that it's not actually happening again.

My father and Sally got married the beginning of my senior year, and they just found out that they are expecting a child. I'm really happy for them; Sally is good for my father. She's good for both of us actually. She really helped keep the family together. Even though she will never replace my mom, she has a special place in my heart.

I know that my father is having a hard time accepting that I'm growing up. But I know he's happy that I'm sticking around Vermont. The college is just a couple hours away, so I'll still be visiting quite often. I was accepted to other colleges far away, but I wanted to stick around so I could watch my niece or nephew grow up, and I wanted to be with Austin because he definitely feels like the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know that's pretty serious for an eighteen year old to say, but after everything; I know its how I really feel.

I walk downstairs to have dinner with Sally and my dad. Sally went all out and made a fancy dinner for us. She calls it my 'going away' dinner, even though I know I won't be gone that long before my next visit. She thinks that I won't want to come home much when I get out there, that I'll enjoy my freedom. She never went to college so she says she doesn't know what to expect out of me. I just laugh it off and promise her that I'll be back very soon.

I sit down at the table, across from my dad. He smiles at me and takes a sip of wine from his glass. Sally set up all her best silver ware, which I told her she didn't have to do. I study the fine china and the beautiful blue flowered design on it. It's the first time we are actually aloud to eat on it. I remember one time I tried to use one of the tea cups for myself and she practically had a break down, so I never touched any of it again.

She walks out of the kitchen, apron covering her small baby bump, holding a pan that's displaying a beautiful baked whole chicken. The colors around it show me that there are carrots and potatoes around it also.

She sets it down on the middle of the table and smiles at me. She goes back into the kitchen and comes back out quickly with a gravy boat, and a plate full of crescents. The smell is an overpowering aroma of homemade food and it makes me sort of uneasy. How many home cooked meals am I going to get at college? Well I guess if you call microwave frozen dinners homemade, then I'll be having plenty of those.

"This looks amazing." My dad says. I nod in agreement with him as she pours me a glass of water.

"I hope it's as good as it looks! I've spent all day on it." She says and then sits down next to him.

"You really didn't have to do this." I tell her with a grateful smile.

"I know, but I wanted to. You deserve it." She says.

We then dig into the wonderful food. You can tell she worked hard on it, and it paid off. We each have seconds and talk about everything and anything. They both share stories about their high school days, and I love stories like that. My dad talks about how he was on the football team, and I find out that Sally was a cheerleader. It makes me laugh because I can see that. She is always peppy and happy, even now.

After our happy conversation dies down, my father turns serious, "So Austin is driving you two?" he asks.

I nod, "Yes. Freshmen are allowed to have cars on campus so we're going to bring his car."

"That's good. Do you guys know where you're going?" Sally asks.

"I think so. Austin and I remember most of it when we visited there with his parent's junior year. But we printed out instructions just in case." I say.

"I'm glad you guys are prepared." My dad says with a smile, "You really are grown up. I can't believe it." He says, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I know dad." I say, standing up and walking over to him. I bend down and give him a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. Before I know it, Sally is wrapping her arms around me from the other side, cramming us into a group hug.

**The next morning…**

I grab my last box from my room and look around once more, taking in reality. A flash of memories flood through me about this room, and I wipe away a stray tear from my cheek. I walk outside to Austin's pickup truck, shoving the box into the bed, barely enough room for it. He puts the cover on and leans against his truck, smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

"We're going to college. We're starting a new chapter in our lives; together." He says; his grin wider than before. I return the smile and nod. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me into him, kissing my lips softly. I still feel the sparks that I felt the first time he kissed me, and that makes me the happiest girl alive.

"Ahem." We hear from behind us. We pull away awkwardly as my father and Sally are standing a few feet away. Austin and I both stand up straight, as my cheeks turn pink. Austin just smirks, shrugging it off because that's just how care free he is.

"This makes me feel wonderful about letting you two go off on your own." My dad says. I suddenly remember that morning that my father found Austin and me on the couch when he came back from out of town, how furious he was with Austin and that I wasn't allowed to see him. Oh how things have changed since then.

Sally rolls her eyes and laughs, "They are adults now Lester, leave them be." And that's why I love her.

After we say our goodbyes, Austin opens the door to his truck and I jump in, sliding to the middle seat. He gets in the driver's side and smiles at the small space between us. We pull out of my house and start the journey to the university. I grab the papers of directions that I printed out, out of my backpack from the passenger seat.

"Why are you getting those out already? Don't trust me?" He asks with me with a smile.

"I do, but I'm just making sure." I say.

"Are you nervous?" He asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

"A little, but who wouldn't be?" I say. But I almost think that he isn't nervous at all. Austin's so confident and easy going; I envy that part of him.

"That's true. Your father and Sally are really going to miss you. I wonder what they would have done if you decided to go to a college in California or something." He says with a laugh.

"I know right? I tried telling them that I would be visiting plenty of times." I say.

"They will figure it out." He says.

**Two and a half hours later…**

"Okay, we got a little lost but, we're here!" Austin says in an excited tone.

I lift my head off of his shoulder, my eyes heavy and sleepy. I yawn loudly, and stretch my arms out. I hear Austin giggle from beside me but I brush it off. "You are cute when you're sleepy." He says. I just roll my eyes and shove his shoulder playfully.

We pull into one of the huge parking lots and park, eyeing our surroundings. The place is a lot bigger than I remember, and I feel myself starting to panic a little, until I turn and look at Austin, who's giving me a warm smile, "Everything is going to be great. This is going to be awesome." He says.

We stay in the truck and go over our schedules, and some information like what dorm we are in, etc. We are luckily staying in the same dorm. He says he had nothing to do with it, and that that's just how it happened but I feel like he pulled some strings, because it's too big of a coincidence.

I can't help the nervous feeling of who my roommate is going to be. I really hate rooming with strangers. Once in the 6th grade, we went on this field trip and I had to room with one of the girls I've never even talked to and I hated it. And she wasn't really a stranger, but close enough.

"I'll help you move into your dorm first." He says.

"Okay, thank you." I say with a smile, "I wonder if my roommate is there already." I say and sigh.

Austin just smiles and looks at me. "What?" I ask him, confused.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Let's get a move on." He says.

We grab as many boxes as we could each carry and I follow my map to the dorm room. I'm on the first floor, room number thirteen. The dorm is close to where we parked so we don't have to walk that far between trips. When I open the door to my room, my roommate's stuff is already on the left side, so I set my boxes on the right.

"Well it looks like she got here first." I say out loud. I assume it's a she, due to the pink mess of stuff. Or it could be a guy that likes pink; I'm not judging.

On what seems like our hundredth trip, we finally set down the last of my stuff. I set my backpack down on my bed and sigh; tired already. Austin plops down onto my bed, putting his hands behind his head. He smiles and closes his eyes, "Time for bed."

I laugh, "Actually, it's time for us to move _you_ in." I say.

He groans loudly, "Don't remind me."

I hear the door open and freeze. I look at Austin's face and it lights up with a grin. I'm too afraid to turn around and meet the girl I'm going to be living with from now on. I take a deep breath and turn around. My jaw drops, almost to the floor…

Trish!" I scream.

She runs up to me and grabs me in a huge bear hug, "What are you doing here?" I ask as she crushes me with her embrace.

"I live here, what are you doing here?" She asks with a huge grin.

My eyes widen, "WHAT?" I ask.

"Well I decided that the only college I wanted to be at was with my best friend who I missed the rest of my high school years with! And your wonderful boyfriend made sure that we would be roommates." She says.

I squeal loudly and hug her again. I then turn to a grinning Austin who is sitting up on my bed. I run over and sit on his lap, hugging my arms around his neck tightly, "You are so awesome!" I say.

"I know." He says as I pull away. I roll my eyes but kiss him quickly on the lips anyway.

Trish and I then help Austin move into his dorm. We talk the entire time like we haven't talked in forever, when in reality, we video chat a couple times a week. I can tell Austin is annoyed by our girl talk the entire time, but he would never say anything because he understands how we are.

When we are finally done moving Austin in, it's almost six o'clock. We all met his roommate, his name is Liam. He seems like a nice guy, but that's just a first impression. He seems to be a lot like Austin so hopefully they will get along well. I can tell Trish finds him attractive already even though she would never admit it. He has blonde hair like Austin's but it's a mess of curls, and his blue eyes are quite stunning.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Liam says and he leaves the room to go get some dinner off campus.

Austin lies down on his bed; exhaustion clear on his face. I sit down at the end of it while Trish leans against the doorway. I turn to Austin and he closes his eyes, "So what do you think of him?" Trish asks.

"He seems cool." Austin says, opening his eyes and grabbing my hand. He rubs it softly and soothingly, something he has always done.

"Yeah, he seems a lot like; you." Trish says and giggles.

"Then we will get along great." He says.

"I'm so lucky I don't have to deal with living with someone I don't know." I say happily.

"Yeah, you're lucky you have such a wonderful boyfriend like me." Austin says with a grin. I nod with approval and Trish rolls her eyes.

"It's time for Trish and Ally time now." She says, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. Austin stands up and starts to pout, pushing his bottom lip out, "But"- he starts, but Trish interrupts, "You have had Ally time for years!" She says, and with that, I'm being pulled back into my room.

The rest of the night, Trish and I stayed up and talked about many different things. We didn't care that we had to be up in the morning for our new classes, we were too excited to sleep. I mean, it's our first night on our own and we're best friends that are reunited. The last time we saw each other was a year and a half ago, and that's way too long. It's an awesome feeling knowing that we won't have to rush to do all the things we want to do before one of us goes back home, because this is how our lives are going to be for the next four years.

**That Morning…**

I'm thankful that Trish set her alarm ten minutes later than mine. If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't have made it to our first classes. When my alarm went off the first time, I didn't hear it. When it went off the second time, I hit the snooze, and then it never went off again. Luckily Trish's went off ten minutes later and it was so loud and obnoxious I couldn't help but sit up right away.

Trish wakes up and gets ready a lot easier than she used to. I remember when I would sleep over at her house in junior high on school nights, I'd be up standing over her awkwardly as her mother walked in and threw water in her face; let's just say that would get Trish up.

Her class starts twenty minutes earlier than mine, so after she leaves, I sneak over to Austin's room quickly. I knock on the door quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone else around. The door opens quickly, revealing Austin is tired squinty eyes, and his wild bed hair. I cover my mouth and giggle. I've seen him like this plenty of times, but it's always so cute to me.

He smirks at me and shakes his head, "Don't laugh at me Dawson."

"Too late, Moon." I say and grab him for a hug. I wrap my arms around his waist and he rests his arms around my shoulders, digging his face into my hair and inhaling my strawberry scented shampoo.

"You're so beautiful." He says, pulling me away from him and looking into my eyes. He kisses me softly and then smiles, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

I shake my head, "Not yet, it starts in about ten minutes."

"Well you don't want to be late for your first day." He says. I nod in agreement before giving him one last quick hug and walking away, heading to my class.


End file.
